Nightmares
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas had been having nightmares about a certain red-head. These nightmares had been repeating itself a lot more recently. What happened when the two finally met? AU. YAOI. Axel x Roxas and other possible side pairings.
1. Nightmares

**A/N : **This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. So, I'm sorry for the lack of vocab or grammar mistakes since English is not my native language… I will try my best to improve though. Please review after reading. Thanks!

Main pairing is Axel and Roxas. And it is not impossible for other side pairings.

**Disclaimer** : No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and this applies for the rest of the chapters.

**Warnings: **YAOI and maybe a bit of lemon or lime?… can't say though… I'm not too comfortable with it.

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares**

It was yet another dark and chilly night over at Twilight Town. Now, normally people would be sleeping safe and sound at their bed, cuddling comfortably with their lover or for those who did not have one, with their pillow below a warm blanket. It was nights like this that people were most happy to have. However, it was different with this one particular blondie. He was trashing and struggling in his bed. His whole body covered in sheen of sweat. Fortunately though, there was no one sleeping with this spiky blonde right now or else that person would be thrown severely out of bed.

The blonde's name is Roxas, a part time student down at Twilight town. He had been working his ass off to get enough munny for college although he had a brother, Sora, who was three years older than him and was more than willing to support him. And of course, Roxas still have his parents who had argued a lot of times with Roxas to just let them take care of the college fee, to provide him with financial support but Roxas was just too stubborn. Early in his junior year in High school, Roxas had moved out from his house to live at the dorm in order to save time and money on public transportation. This was no wonder though; his school is hours away by bus from his house. The decision of Roxas's moving out had already gotten him in arguments with his family where Sora was more than happy to drive him to school. His relationships with them was further broken when Roxas told them not to provide him with economical support because he was more than able to live his life by himself, paying for his dorm with the money he got from his jobs and he had scholarship to pay for his studies in Twilight Town High. Nobody knows why Roxas did all that though.

It had been years that Roxas was having his nightmares, trashing in his bed like this. It was the same nightmares over and over again. He only had it like, once in two months for the past few years, once a month for last year, once or twice in a week for the past few months but it got more frequent for the past couple of days, in fact, for everyday since last week, that it is haunting him. It was a dream about a red head guy, always about him… the guy with spiky red hair and green leafy eyes. The dream always involves blood, be it Roxas killing the guy in the end or the other way around. And it seemed fires were also involved too in his most recent dreams. For the first time Roxas was having this nightmares, he just shook it off his mind thinking it was just another meaningless dream. However now, for the dream to be haunting him like this is not normal. He had been thinking then, trying to get a meaning out of it but was in vain, he hadn't the slightest clue. He didn't even know nor meet this red head to begin with.

To be perfectly exact, this was one of the reasons that Roxas decides to move away, staying away from his family. He had a feeling—a very strong feeling that if he doesn't start distancing himself, everyone close to him will have bad luck. Though no one said it before, he knew that he was bad luck with a number thirteen, XIII, as his birthmark right at the back of his neck. Once, when he was sick, Sora was almost killed in an accident for going to the hospital to visit him. His parents also, got hit by a truck when they were on their way to parent's meeting over at school when he was junior high, lucky they survived, if not, Roxas would have attempted suicide without any second thought.

This is his sophomore year of high school and Roxas has been studying hard to get again yet another scholarship for the next semester. "Yo, Roxas."

"Hey, Hayner." Roxas forced a smile to his best friend.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Who beat you that badly?" Hayner asked after seeing those black rings down at Roxas's eyes.

Roxas just shook his head, laughing a little. "I just had those nightmares again."

"Oh, those again? Seriously though dude, you should stop working or studying overnight, I think those are the reasons you're having nightmares." Hayner put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, trying to help him.

"I'll be fine. These nightmares will get themselves over soon. Hayner, I got history early in the morning, gotta scram."

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Hayner shouted at Roxas who was practically running off inside school now.

Roxas turned back quickly and mouthed a 'thanks' before running off again. Before going into history class, Roxas stoped at his locker, unlocked the lock, and put in some thick books inside while taking out his history book. After, he slammed the locker door and locked it. _'This is gonna be another harsh day…'_ Roxas said to himself, yawning widely, and stretching himself.

--

Sora went into college but was stopped midway when he saw a very familiar face. "Riku!" He shouted.

"Sora." The silver haired man put on a smile to the spiky blond and walked closer to him. "How's your day?"

"Like you need to ask. Things have been screwy lately…" Sora shook his head slowly with a sigh.

"Let me guess, that cute little brother of yours again?" Riku put his right hand near his hips while his left hand was holding a very thick academic book of algebra and on his shoulder hanged a very heavy bag which was supposedly stuffed with books.

"Yeah…" Sora nodded lightly. "I don't know what I should do with him…"

"You want me to try talking to him?" At that offer, Sora's face was beaming. "He still knows me, right? I mean, I met him once when I went to your house for school project like what—five years ago?" Riku smirked. "He is still very cute and innocent back then. I can't believe you said he is causing all this troubles to you."

"What, you have an eye for him or something now?" Sora asked with a grin.

"You jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Sora averted his eyes away from Riku's. He would be lying if he said he wasn't. Sora had liked Riku since—forever. And it was not a _like_ like. It was a more than friend sort of like. He knew it was very wrong to have this feeling for Riku but he couldn't help it. Riku always helped him out when he needed it and Riku was always there for him if anything happens. This is also the reason why Sora wouldn't ever tell Riku about that nasty feeling of his. He didn't know what to do if he lost his friendship with Riku.

"Haha… Anyway, I'll try to talk to him about it if it will help you. Just schedule a meeting for me." Riku messed with the smaller boys hair a bit.

"Thanks, Riku. I know you'll help." Sora smiles.

"You're welcome. Just—keep on smiling like that. Seeing you sober is just wrong, you know. Oh, and remember to owe me for that." Riku went off inside the college with a smirk.

Sora just sighed. He had known Riku for a long time. It was hard making friends with him for the first time. Riku was not an easy person. He just had that smart and tricky look on his face. But anyway, Sora is glad that they are best friends now.

--

After school, around two, Roxas went to the sushi bar where he worked. The sushi bar was owned by Luxord, a man who loved gambling and had made it a habit of his, but hadn't gone broke from it yet. Roxas has become best friend with another girl who worked there, Olette, and Luxord's only daughter, Namine. Roxas was not at all surprised when both Olette and Namine were worried about him and came scurrying to him when they saw him coming to work with that corpse face of his.

"Seriously, you can't work in this condition." Namine said, putting her hands on her hips. One strand of blond hair falls down her face and she put it back to her ear.

"Namine's right, Roxas. Go back home, I'll take care of things here."

"Yeah. And I'll tell pops about it." Namine added before Roxas could even voice a 'but', "No worries, I won't let him deduct your salary."

"Bu—"

"No 'buts', Roxas. Off you go! And remember to rest." Olette added with a serious and reprimanding tone in her voice.

"Thanks." Roxas finally smiled and with his backpack on his shoulder, he went off. He really needs the rest though he doubt it would be a peaceful one as he was sure that he would be having another nightmare again. In fact, he even wondered if he should rest at all or just spend the rest of the day and life becoming insomnia and doing that tons of projects and home works from school.

He was seriously grateful he had friends like Olette and Namine but he was a little bit sorry as it seems like he was using them. Before he could think any further though, a figure caught his attention. He was at the Twilight Town square, a big area where the town festivities were usually held with a big wishing fountain in the middle. Even without the festivities, the area was crowded with tourists or just the town dwellers visiting or couples enjoying their time together. He more than knew what he saw. Just at the other side of the fountain where he was standing now, there stood a red head. He was pretty sure that he's the red head he had been having nightmares of.

Roxas was just not at his common sense right now because of his lack of sleep and tiredness. With anger and tons of pit building inside his stomach, he walked over to the red head whom was apparently talking to a silver haired man. Roxas gathered all his strength to his right knuckles which is gripped tightly now and without further hesitation, he landed a punch on the red-head's face. The red head was utterly shocked and was lying on the ground on his butt, rubbing his right cheek which was just hit by the stranger, speechless. With a smile on his face, Roxas hissed, "Serves you right…" as he went away.

--

Earlier that noon…

After algebra class was over, Riku rushed out. Sora was curious as to where Riku was going in such a hurry but have no time to ask as Riku was already out of sight. Sora sighed. It was not unusual for Riku to skip class but for him to run off just like that was quite unusual. Knowing Riku, he would just casually stepped out of class telling Sora that he was too tired and had to go home and tell Sora to cover up for him. Riku had always been the clever student he was and it really was no problem at all for him to skip a couple of class.

Riku went to the harbor which was just thirty minutes walk from school. Considering Riku's speed, it only took him half the time to arrive there. He was late, he didn't know that the algebra professor would just went on with his lecture and forgot the time that the class is over. A red head was already waiting impatiently for him there, tapping his food on the floor at the pier of the harbor and Riku quickly greeted him, still panting, "Hey, Axel."

"You're late." The red-head smirked. He was carrying a big dark colored backpack and a carry-hand bag wearing casual white button up shirt covered by black oversized jacket and baggy long pants.

"I have school, unlike you."

"Oh, and since when my little buddy even bothered about school?" The red head grinned widely, teasing.

"Shut up, Axel and don't call me little." Riku shot a glare at him, not too fond of being called little. Sure, Axel was taller than him and a little bit bigger in size but that didn't earn him the right to call him little.

"Oh, mad are we?" Axel threw out a smirk again. However, both the boys' face softened and Axel put his carry-hand bag on the ground and pulled Riku into a hug. "I miss you, Riku."

Riku chuckled, about to return the words but decided not to. "Hey, people might think we're gay."

"Aww, Riku is afraid of being gay?"

"C'mon Axel." Riku pulled away from the hug and took Axel's bag which was surprisingly light. Axel muttered a thanks but Riku quickly took advantage of that. "Don't thank me. Take this." He took off his back pack from his shoulder and threw it to Axel. Axel almost stumbled from the weight of the bag. "Hey, no fair!" He protested. Riku just laughed it off and the two went away with Axel following Riku.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked out of curiosity and eyeing his surrounding. It was the first he visits Twilight Town and he found it very different from his hometown, Hollow Bastion.

Riku quirked an eyebrow before finally answered, "My apartment, where else?"

Axel backed away a little, "Riku, I don't know you're really into that."

Riku just scoffed with a grin. "Do you want to stay at the streets? Cause that's okay to me."

"That's a joke. You won't do that to me. We're best buddies, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Riku shook his head a little, amused.

Axel shut up again. The two was walking in an uneasy silence. They hadn't met in five years and normally for best buddies, they would be having conversations about how things were going with their lives or whatever. Axel and Riku however, found it weird to be talking about that and decided to just let the silence ate them away. After twenty five minutes of walk, they finally arrived in the Twilight Town square. "Just five more minutes and we'll arrive at the apartment." Riku said, breaking the silence. Axel though, was not too thrilled and he stopped by the fountain. "What?" Riku noticed and he stopped to, walking to stand beside Axel.

"We haven't met in years, huh?" Axel put both of his hands behind his head, relaxing.

"No need to tell me that."

"Hey, my little buddy is growing tall huh. You sure are eating right." Axel laughed, putting a hand to his hair.

"Yea, I've been working for that. Anyway, if not for your red head, I won't be able to recognize you. You're like a caveman."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"So, you want to go or what? After you put all your things, I can take you out and show you around town." Riku offered.

Just as Axel was about to reply, a spiky blond suddenly came in front of him and not a short while after that, Axel got punched in the face. "…Serves you right." The blond said as he went away. Axel just sat on the ground speechless. After, he shot a glare to Riku, wanting an explanation. However, Riku was just as shocked as he was. He found his voice after meeting Axel's glare though, "Your nemesis?"

"I don't even know him! What? Do people in this town just smack people on the face in the middle of the road?"

"…Not exactly. …Isn't that Sora's brother?" Riku mumbled under his breath eyeing the young brunette who had vanished amidst the crowd a while ago.

"What did you say?"

"Let's go, Axel. You don't want him to come back and smacks you again, do you?" Riku offered a hand to Axel and he received it, stood up, and straightened his clothe.

--

Roxas finally returned to his room in the dorm, he threw his brown bag away, letting it joined his laundry. It was small and fairly lighted room with a small round short table in the middle, a bed in the corner of the room with a big glass window near it. A book rack was standing neatly on the other side of the wall and beside it was a pile of laundry waiting to be put into the washing machine. He closed his eyes, a hand reached over to touch his forehead. "What have I done?" He mumbled then crawled into his bed and hid his face inside his pillow. It was a small bed for a person only with blue fish covers. He still couldn't believe what just happened… A guy in his dream actually showing up in the real world and he regretted his actions now. He just smacked him in the face without knowing who he was though he is pretty sure that the guy was the one in his nightmares, but it didn't earn him a right to get a punch, or did he? Roxas found his head spinning as he thought about it more. What if he was some mafia or something? What if he came to kill Roxas with tons of his mafia friends like in that dream? Roxas certainly would not want to die _that_ young.

Roxas shouted into his pillow, wanting his brain to shut up and it worked. He closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

--

**End note** : Well, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic… It turns out pretty short… Anyway, Pleasepleaseplease, tell me what you think. Please review… I need to know what you guys think about this… As they say, reviews make the authors happy. Thanks! XD


	2. Meeting Him

**Author's Note : **Ummm… I just read over the first chapter… and OMG! There are many grammar mistakes and stuffs… Sorry… I just kinda get too excited and submit, forgot to check it all over again… I'm really sorry. (bows head)…

Anyway, here is another new chapter. I hope you guys are still reading, I promise the story will get much better soon. And please, keep on reading and reviewing. Pretty please with sugar on top? XD

Thank you! )

**Disclaimer :** Nope, Kingdom Hearts is _not_ mine.

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Him**

Roxas woke up in the morning… "WHAT?! _Morning?!_" He shouted. He was still in his school uniform lying flat on his stomach in bed. He jumped up hastily, grabbing the digital clock that was crushed below his pillow. "Great… 5.45." He mumbled, clearly not in a good mood. He lied in bed for another five minutes before decided to take a bath and have breakfast. He was amazed that he slept in for almost fourteen hours, a record in his life and there was not a single nightmare for the day. He stretched himself, unbuttoning his school uniform slowly, feeling a bit drowsy from all that sleep. Before he could go to the bathroom though, his cell phone suddenly rang and he walked over to his laundry, grabbed his bag, and picked up the phone from inside it. "Hello, Sora?"

"Roxas, I've been trying to reach you." The voice from the other side sounded worried and relieved all the while.

"What's up?" Roxas asked hesitantly, putting his phone to speaker mode and found out that there are thirteen missed calls all from his brother. Having no answer, Roxas finally added, "I've been sleeping since yesterday noon. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone."

"Oh, it's okay. Umm… Roxas?" There was an uneasy tone in his voice. "Can you come back home tonight?"

"…Sure, why?"

"Really? Great! We'll be having dinner with one of my friend. You know Riku?"

"Riku?" Roxas put his phone on the table while he undressed himself and searched for his towel in the laundry.

"One of my friend, you know, the one who came over house five years ago?" Sora tried to remind him.

"Five years ago? Why would I remember him?" Roxas formed a frown on his face knowing clearly that Sora would not be able to see but did it anyway.

"Oh, yeah… Umm, anyway… I'm sure you'll remember when you see him this evening. Come over at 6 okay?"

"I'll be late. I finish work around 6 and it takes time to get there." Roxas finally found his towel.

"All right. You want me to pick you up?"

"I can go by myself."

"But, Roxas…"

"I'll be there, Sora. Don't worry." Noticing that the phone call would last a while longer, Roxas took out his notebook, opened it, and reviewed a bit.

"Promise, okay?" It's no wonder Sora iwas worried. Last time Sora invited Roxas over for dinner and at the last minute, Roxas gave reasons that he could not come, it's not only last time, it's several times already. "Promise." Roxas said with a reassuring voice. "I have to prepare for school. So…"

"Oh, right. Sorry for calling early in the morning. Have a nice day, Roxas." Although Roxas could not see him, he knew that Sora was smiling over at the other side of the phone right now.

"You too."

And with that, the call ended. With a sigh and a small smile on his face, Roxas hanged his towel on his shoulder and went to the bathroom.

--

As Roxas stepped in the Sushi Bar for work, his eyes met with Namine's and Olette's who were busy serving the guests and taking orders. They threw a warm smile to him and Roxas returned the smile. Without any further ado, Roxas walked over to the back of the bar, put away his backpack and put on the Sushi Bar apron. At the kitchen, he found Luxord busy making Sushi. The sushi bar was a small restaurant with only five tables available inside, so there were only a few people who work there. They managed it pretty nicely though and Namine would sometimes helped her father making Sushi. Olette was a full time worker there and she managed the costumers in the mornings while Roxas work half time during two for four hours.

"You look much better today." Olette smiled.

"I had a good sleep. Thanks for yesterday."

Namine who overheard smiles with a nod and Olette said a "No problem." and went back to work.

The hours quickly passed away. After his work time was over, Roxas quickly rushed away after explaining to his two friends that he had a dinner with his family that night. He took the bus to his house. It was twenty minutes away from where he worked.

--

Axel lazily got up from his floor bed in Riku's apartment at noon. His thick red hair quickly became neat again after he combed it a little. With half lidded eyes, he looked around the room and found no one. When he was about to get up, he noticed a small paper near his bed written:

_I have to go to school; there is pizza in the fridge. You know what to do._

_The key to the room is on the table in case you need to get out._

_Riku._

"Gee, thanks Riku." He mumbled, threw away the piece of paper and headed over to the fridge. The fridge was empty with only a slice of pizza lying in it. He closed the fridge, took his towel from one of his bag and headed over to the bathroom. After a nice long bath, he dressed himself, took the key which was lying on the table and headed out. However, just outside of the apartment, he bumped into Riku. "Hey, I guess you got home early today." Axel greeted with a smirk.

"Where are you going?"

"To find something to eat."

"I thought I've written about a pizza in the fridge?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a _slice_ of pizza. Riku, I don't eat leftovers."

"Don't waste your money eating out. We're going to Sora's tonight for dinner. Axel, _Beggars can't be choosers._"

Axel was silenced. "Fine. I don't wanna get out get slapped again." The both laughed.

"Oh, and remember that you owe me some explanation about what happened back then…" Riku added. Axel just nodded. His usual cheerful face suddenly saddened and grim.

In the evening, Riku and Axel arrived in front of Sora's house. Axel was amazed, seeing the big house. It was a two storey house with white wooden walls from the outside. After a while, Sora opened the door and let them in. Riku introduced them both and soon, the three was involved in a conversation while preparing the food and waiting for Roxas to come.

From inside, the house looked simple and neat. The main room, near the front door was made of ceramic shiny floor and painted with dark green wallpaper. There was a big family room off to the left side of the house with a big plasma TV standing and two green sofas made of wooden polished floor and blue wallpaper. A chandelier was hanging from the second floor which shone the main room with gold-ish light. The stairs to the second floor was further inside the main room. A red round carpet was sprayed on the floor. In the right side of the house was the kitchen complete with the dishwasher, baking oven, microwave, stove, and everything that was supposed to be in a kitchen and it was separated with the dining room in which only contained a dining table and a round white light in the ceiling. Axel just gave a small whistle of impression. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. "Someone go get the door." Sora said cheerfully while watching over the soup and Riku was frying the fish. "I'll go get it." Being the only one who got nothing to do, Axel went and opened the door.

Axel was stunned when he opened the door and his eyes met with the visitor's eyes. Roxas was also shocked when he saw the one who opened the door. The two stared in awe in a long staring contest. Both eyes opened wide. "You!" Roxas gasped. Torn between feeling sorry seeing that bruise he made on the red-head's cheek or feeling like he should hurt him more.

"You…" Axel was more than surprised too. His green eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing in my house?" Roxas said, sarcasm dripping. He didn't mean to but for some reason, seeing the man really made his blood boil and mood foul.

"This is your house?"

"What happens?" Riku walked over and he opened the door wide. Seeing both his best friend's expression and Roxas's, he laughed lightly. Roxas and Axel were about to shoot off some remarks but was obstructed by Riku. "You're coming in?" He asked.

Roxas grunted and stepped in, brushing pass Axel, closing the door behind him. "Sora, where's Mom and Dad?" He asked as soon as he saw Sora in the kitchen.

"They're out. Sudden business call." Sora explained while serving the chicken soup on the dining table.

"I thought this is a family dinner? And… who are they?" Roxas pointed rudely.

"Oh, right. Roxas, this is Riku and Axel." Sora pointed to the silver haired and read head. "And Riku, Axel, this is Roxas. My brother."

"Axel…" Roxas hissed.

"Yea, it's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said with a grin on his face, trying to be friendly.

"I'll memorize it, alright." Roxas shot a glare at him, silencing Axel completely and going off to the kitchen to see if there's anything he could help with dinner.

"What's with him?" Axel looked at Riku, hoping for an answer.

"Maybe you just get on his bad side or something?" Riku whistled, obviously amused with the situation.

"This is the first time I got here and the first time I met him. Unbelievable…" Axel jumped on the couch and landed on it with a thud while flipping over the remote and turning on the TV.

"Temper… temper. He's just a kid, Axel. Let him go."

"He started it and I didn't say that I am about to do _anything_ to him."

"Dinner's ready." Sora shouted. Axel turned off the newly turned on TV and following Riku, went to the dining room. Roxas was still at the kitchen, spooning the rice. After he was done, he took out four bowls of rice and four sets of spoons and forks. The four sat down. On the dining table there were chicken soup, vegetables, and fish. Roxas was not at all happy when he had to sit face to face with Axel. He just eyed him, not even feeling like eating anymore. Axel tried to ignore the rude glares sent to him. Riku noticed but decided to ignore it, chatting away with Sora who didn't notice the hostility in the air.

Axel couldn't stand it anymore and he rose up suddenly. "Quit it, will ya? What did I do to you?" Axel snaped with a frown on his face.

Roxas sighed. He knew he was wrong. But he wasn't about to apologize. Axel stared, not even taking his eyes off for a second. Sora felt awkward and nervous watching the scene, when Riku noticed that, he tried to calm the situation down. "Sit down, Axel."

"What happened?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"Let Roxas explain." Riku said with a smirk.

Everyone was looking at Roxas and he knew. "I just… punched him yesterday, that's all." Roxas explained innocently, not looking at anyone, while drinking his soup.

"_Punched_ Axel?" Sora asked in disbelieve. He couldn't imagine Roxas to ever punch people especially one who looked like Axel. No, scratch that. If Roxas actually ever punch people, the target would most likely be the red head.

"_That's all_?" Axel added, feeling more than annoyed.

Roxas sighed; he knew they were not going to let him go without further explanation. But he was reluctant. For one, just saying that he had these nightmares about Axel was just silly, they would laugh at him. Roxas opted to staying silent while eating his food away. "I'm done." He said quickly without even bothering to look at anybody, took his bowl and utensils and headed to the kitchen.

"Your brother needs some serious behavior change." Axel eyed Sora, finally getting back to eating. He hastily ate the food.

"Roxas isn't a person that…"

"I think you should just apologize." Riku grinned while drinking his soup.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I'll talk to Roxas…" Sora finished up his dinner quickly, feeling a bit disappointed that the dinner turned out awkward. He took his dishes into the kitchen and found Roxas washing the dishes. "Roxas…" Sora put down the dishes on the kitchen sink. "We have a dishwasher." Roxas laughed hearing that. He had completely forgotten there was one in the kitchen, so, he turned off the tap and turned around to face his brother. "Tell me what happened between you and Axel."

Roxas rolled his eyes a bit, thinking about some lies to get over his brother. Finally he came up with one. He scratched his head as he says, "I just punched him yesterday, mistaking him for somebody else. I thought he was the one who always pissed me off at school. You know I've been sleeping all day yesterday. You see, I'm very dizzy and not in a good mood and Axel is just there. So, it happens." Roxas eyed his brother, hoping that he would actually buy the lies. He was relieved when Sora replied with a nod.

"You gotta apologize then."

"Not a chance!" Roxas suddenly became defensive and added, "It's not my fault, I'm dizzy and he just seems like a bad guy. C'mon Sora, you can't expect me to apologize."

"And you are as stubborn as ever. I'll explain it to them… Put the dishes into the dishwasher." Sora went out of the kitchen into the dining room. Roxas just sighed. He couldn't bring himself to apologize… well, maybe someday when he was feeling a lot better about it and _stopped_ having the nightmares again.

After getting back to the dining room, Sora explained to Axel. Axel, although still feeling a bit annoyed finally decided to just get over with it since it wouldn't do anyone any good to drag the problem longer. After they were done with dinner and dishes, they gathered in the family room. Roxas was watching the news channel, completely ignorant of his surroundings. Sora and Riku were chatting away; their topics included college stuffs and others. Axel jumped in the conversation once in a while, while eating grapes and also watching the news channel. "Boring." He said as he snatched away the remote which was previously in Roxas's hand.

Roxas protested, "Give that back."

"No." Axel took it further away from Roxas' reach, annoying him further, and quickly switching to a cartoon channel which he knew after hours of watching the boring TV in Riku's apartment. "Kids like you should watch this channel." Axel commented while Roxas struggled to take back his remote. Riku laughed at the two and Sora was getting worried and tried to stop the both. They wouldn't stop though. Finally, after several minutes of reaching Axel's long hand, Roxas stumbled, lying flat on Axel's body who was pushed down to the sofa. Their faces were only in one centimeter range until their lips would meet each other.

Roxas blushed and quickly jumped. Axel just smirked, finding out that Roxas could actually act cute despite all that grumpy attitude of his. "Fine." Roxas grunted, about to go away. But Riku stood and grabbed his hand. "Can I have a word with you?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. The two headed to the main room, away from Sora and Axel. "Can I help you?" Roxas asked when Riku didn't say anything, breaking the awkward silence.

"I heard you have been causing Sora headache."

Roxas raised his eyebrows again, "And?" He put his hands in his pocket.

Riku leaned his back to the wall, standing on one foot. "That's why we need to have a word." He smirked.

"I think we can handle our family affair alright."

"No, I don't think so. That's why I'm helping Sora with it." Having no response, Riku continued, "Why did you just decide to distance yourself?"

"I don't feel the need to converse with a stranger." Roxas was about to turn back and went away but was stopped by Riku grabbing his wrist.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm Sora's friend."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, _thank you_ for the information." Roxas pulled his wrist away and Riku let go.

"You have some nice attitude." Riku laughed, not annoyed at all. "But trust me, you don't want to keep it."

Roxas gave no response. He went back to the family room. "I'm going." He took his backpack and before Sora could ask why, he answered, "I still have to work this night. Thanks for the dinner." Roxas smiled. "Call me again once in a while for dinner when Mom and Dad are home."

"Of course." Sora smiled and followed Roxas to the front door. "We should go too." Riku said, putting his hands on his hips and Axel followed.

"Riku, that…"

"Your brother bested me. I'll try again next time." Riku shrugged with a grin. Roxas just rolled his eyes again. The three left then, leaving Sora alone at home. Roxas walked quickly to avoid Riku and Axel. Axel though with his long foot easily caught up with Roxas. He put an arm on the blond's shoulder, hugging him closer. Roxas struggled away but found it in vain, Axel was too big and strong for him. "Aww, Roxie, why the hate?" Roxas glared him, not happy being called 'Roxie'. Axel just ignored him and went on, "I thought we just had some romantic time together on the sofa." Axel started trying to get Roxas to chill. Riku, who watched, just laughed.

Roxas' face quickly reddened again from the remark. "I am _not_ having a romantic time with you!" He shot him a glare.

"Really? I thought it was romantic enough." Axel smirked, leaning in about to kiss Roxas. Roxas quickly backed away and Axel burst in laughter. "I'm not going to do that. Take it easy."

"You… _gay!_"

"He is gay." Riku added.

"Oh, I just know that you understand me that well, Riku." Axel commented with a grin.

Roxas sneaked away, seeking protection behind Riku now. "You're… _gay?_"

"Hmm, it depends." Axel put his hands in his jacket's pocket.

"Stay away from me."

Riku decided to tease Roxas too and hugged him. "I'm gay too."

Roxas 'eep' and backed away. He saw a bus coming near, hurried over to stop it and got in. Axel and Riku just laughed but their laugh stopped after the bus went away. "That's the last bus, isn't it?" Riku said.

"It is?... Well, we'll have to walk then." He smiled.

--

After a long hour of walk, the two finally arrived in the apartment. Riku opened the door and Axel quickly went in, thumping himself on the bed. "That Roxas is cute."

"You fall in love or something?" Riku asked while closing the door.

"Nah. He's just funny to tease and I think he's a bit familiar too."

"Oh, now you remember that you actually ever get on his bad side? Or is your head just getting fuzzy?" Axel shook his head for an answer. "Alright, enough about him." Riku continued. "Tell me what happened. I know you're not just here on vacation, Axel." Riku sat on the floor, facing Axel, demanding for an answer.

"I just come here so that you won't miss me too much and went to Hollow Bastion to visit me like five years ago."

"I admit that was a wrong action. How's that man?"

"You mean Xemnas? He's been absent three years. I don't have any idea though." Axel shrugged.

"Axel, I think it's about time you tell me what happened seven years ago."

"…" Axel seemed to be thinking but he suddenly jumped causing Riku to do the same too. "_Shit!_ … if I'm not mistaken, I think I know who that kid is, Riku."

Riku just raised an eyebrow feeling more than puzzled. And then, Axel continues on with his story and telling Riku his guesses about Roxas.

--

**End Note : **That's the end of chapter two! Another short one… Who is Roxas? Does Axel know him from back then? Who is Axel then? Who is Xemnas?

Haha, I already have a bit of an idea about that. It won't be revealed that soon though… The plot is on going but this story is not going to be short. I don't want it to be. I have many ideas to pour inside this story. _Please, _review. I need to know what you think and I need motivation to keep on continuing this story.

I will try to make the next update fast but I can't promise since I have an exam next week.

Thank you for those who review and also for those who read. )


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**A/N : ** Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reading! XD

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

The day was new again. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everybody was happy to greet the morning. Not for one particular boy though. (and you know who it is…). Roxas. He was still lazily sleeping on his bed, cuddling his pillow in the warm blanket. He was not getting enough sleep again, apparently. He worked late last night over at the Twilight supermarket and got back to his dorm at midnight. He quickly thumped himself to bed and slept then but was awoken covered in sheen of sweat and gasping for air an hour later. Yes, another one of 'Axel nightmares'. He tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. So, he went for a bath and found himself wide awake. He cursed himself and the red head for it. To spend his time and forced himself sleep, he studied until six in the morning and went to sleep.

The digital clock was alarming furiously near Roxas ears. But Roxas hadn't even winced a bit. Two hours later, he finally realized that his digital clock had been smashed dead. "What the… _nine_?! I am _so_ late!!" He jumped up from his bed hastily, put on his uniform whilst brushing his teeth, not even bothering with taking a bath. He made a reason to himself, _'I've taken it seven hours ago.'_. Afterwards, he rushed to Twilight High.

--

"Something is wrong." Riku said with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Axel, who is already dressed neatly is alerted and quickly looks around, trying to find the problem that Riku meant.

Riku's serious face disappeared instantly and he grinned, "Something is _definitely_ wrong if _you_, of all people wake up earlier than me."

Axel had never been, in his whole life waked up earlier than Riku and he had been living together with Riku for _five_ whole years. This was certainly a new record. "Aww, shaddup Riku. You're what? Jealous that I beat you in early waking or something?" Axel teased, wrapping one of his arms around Riku's shoulder and sat beside him.

"As if." Riku smirked and gets up, taking his bag which was already packed with today's college lessons. "Here's your key." Riku threw the apartment key to Axel and Axel caught it nicely.

"Show me how to get to Twilight Town High."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna restart your whole high school? Erm… No offense, but you're 22 and you are _too old_ for that." Axel took a pillow from the bed and threw it to Riku which he caught nicely.

"That's not _old_. It's _adult_." Axel laughed.

"Yea, whatever. Let's go."

Riku headed out of the apartment followed by Axel. It was still early morning around seven. The both walked slowly, relaxed, enjoying the morning air. The streets were still quite. Only few students and mothers out to shop in the market were seen. They passed the fountain until finally Riku spoke, "You going to the High for Roxas?"

"Yup." Axel answered, trying to look happy.

Riku however, was being serious. "Are you trying to get him to forgive you?"

Axel's face turned serious too after hearing the remark. "He doesn't know, right? If he knows about it, I don't think he'll only give me a punch, he'll kill me." Riku nodded. "I just want to make up for it… I _have _to."

"Well, good luck. Wait, you'll need double of that. He is straight." Riku chuckled.

"Funny Riku." Axel laughed. "Well, I guess I can think about it, he _is_ pretty cute."

"Eww, you are _so_ gay."

The both laughed. Riku left Axel after they've arrived in the Twilight High and headed over to the College. It's still early, so he didn't take any bus. Halfway to the college, he heard a silver sedan car honking softly at him. He turned back and found Sora driving the car. "Get in." Sora said. Without hesitation, Riku got in the car and sat beside the driver's seat. "First time I see you driving a car." He grinned and gasped a while later. "Do you have license?"

"Of course I do. Since two years ago." Sora said, visibly annoyed.

"It's a joke. Can't you brothers take on jokes? You and Roxas are the same." He laughed.

"We _are_ brothers, Riku."

"Yeah, but not by blood." When Riku was saying that, the car suddenly stopped. Riku looked around and saw a cat in front of the car. Sora waited until the cat crossed and continued. "What did you say just now?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Riku was relieved that Sora didn't hear anything. He was not supposed to say that.

"Ok. Riku…" Sora stopped at the red light and scratched his head, looking nervous. "Do you… Umm… Want to go for a movie tonight?"

"Movie? Love too! As long as it's thriller. _No romance_, Sora."

"Of course!" Sora was beaming. "Seven. Is that okay with you?"

"Cool." Riku nodded. "Oh… Axel…" Riku put a hand on his forehead.

"You can bring him along."

"No. I won't bring him. He'll be too noisy. Just the two of us is cool. We haven't spent time together for a long time." Sora blushed. _'Spend time together?' _But he shook his head soon. "I'll get rid of him. He'll be very pissed." Riku laughed happily imagining his best friend's face.

"Riku… Are you and Axel… Do you have _that_ kind of relationship?" Sora asked curiously and jealously.

"_What?!_" Riku jumped. "No way in hell! I am _straight._ I still love girls, Sora."

Sora didn't know whether to feel relieved or saddened hearing that, relieved that Riku has got nothing with Axel and saddened that Riku is straight. The car pulled off at the parking lot and the two headed in the college.

--

Axel sighed. He had been waiting for an hour at the school gate and still no sign of Roxie… umm scratch that, Roxas. Every girl that walked in the High School giggled and blushed red seeing Axel. No wonder, Axel gave a smile for every single one passing by and he even stooped to flirting them. Another half hour and finally, he saw Roxas running to school. He grinned, finally spotted what he was waiting for. He stopped Roxas before Roxas was able to back away and runs. Axel trapped him to a wall, both hands on the side of his head to prevent him from running away. "Stay away!" Roxas hissed.

"I've been waiting forever, Roxie. And that is the greeting I get?" No respond, just Roxas giving death glares to him. "Hmmm, I think I smell someone smelly. Do you take your nice little bath, Roxie?"

Roxas blushed. "It's.. _none _of you business!"

"Oh, you didn't take a bath…" Axel nodded, understanding. "I'm just kidding. You are not smelly, in fact, very nice smelling." Axel put his face, digging into Roxas' hair, inhaling the smell of lemon. Roxas blushed again. "C'mon, smile. You are _so _cute when you smile."

"For your information, I'm seventeen. And this would be considered a rape."

"_R-Rape?!_" Axel jumped away. "I would never do that to you, Roxie."

"Thank you, you _perv._ Stay the hell away from me and don't _ever_ call me Roxie!" Roxas ran away obviously late for school.

Axel grinned, interested in the blond. However, there were grim feelings down his heart. He sighed then, thinking of how to make it up to Roxas.

Roxas made it safely to class. The current teaching teacher, Ms. Tifa, being the kind person she was, was not punishing Roxas for being late and just told him to go ahead and take his seat. Roxas tried to listen to the teachers' lectures but none stayed in his head. He couldn't concentrate and he blamed this on his lack of sleep and Axel. The stupid red-head couldn't seem to get off his head. However, it was okay for him because he had pretty much studied everything that he would get from today's classes. To admit it, he was amused though he couldn't help staying mad and grumpy to Axel. It was the first time that someone ever tried so hard to get close to him… if that counts. And it's the first time that someone wassn't annoyed by his rude remarks.

"Do you see that red-head by the school gate this morning?" Kairi, one of Roxas's friends with straight red hair falling to her shoulder, approached Roxas after class and started chatting with him. "He is _so_ cute! I wonder who he is waiting for."

"Kairi, he's into _guys_."

"What?! You mean, he's _gay?!_" Kairi squeaked, causing the whole class to look at her. "And _you_ are the one the red-head is waiting for?! I didn't think you were into _that_, Roxas." Kairi continued to shout before Roxas could stop her and obviously every single human being in the class had heard her. The class formed a chorus in screaming, "WHAT?!" and they hurried over to surround Roxas. Roxas stared in awe over what happened. His classmates started throwing him with questions.

"When did it happen?"

"You mean that red-head by the gate?"

"Who's on top?"

"Are you seme, Roxas?"

Roxas backed away, glued to his seat with his face redder than an apple. He couldn't run anywhere. But suddenly, the door to the class slammed open and here came in a _certain_ red head. "Roxas, you okay?" He grinned. The path to Roxas opened up as everyone went to the side to let him through. "You guys are meanie. How could you do that to _my_ Roxie?" He laughed, obviously happy to see Roxas death glare. "C'mon, Roxie. Let's go and leave these meanie classmates of yours." Axel pouted. Roxas squeaked and struggled when Axel carried him bridal style whilst taking his bag out of class. There were cheers and shouts as they leave.

"_Congratulations_, Roxas!"

"Remember to invite us!"

"Don't be rough to our little _Roxie_!"

Roxas could feel his body flare up. "N-No! Someone help me!" He shouted but no one was listening. Axel was beaming when he carried Roxas away. "Nobody can help you now." He laughed. Roxas knew what trouble he was in. Outside of school, Axel's face turned pale when he found out that Roxas was crying. "Y-You're _crying?!"_ His eyes widened and he quickly put Roxas to his feet. Roxas stood and continued to cry. "H-Hey, Roxie, calm down." Clearly here, the one that's freaking out is Axel. "Don't cry! C'mon! I promise I won't do that again, alright, I won't even call you Roxie anymore. Just… stop crying!"

"Promise?" Roxas asked in amidst his tears.

"Promise, I'd do anything, _please_." Axel is basically pleading now.

Roxas beamed all of a sudden. There were still tears flowing down his cheeks. "You promised."

"Wha?" Axel was silenced but his grin came back to his face again as he saw Roxas' smile. He was relieved and confused as to why he felt like that. "You tricked me."

"I didn't! You started it." Roxas jumped to his defense. He was stunned when Axel reaches out to clean his cheeks from those tears with his hands. His eyes were ever so green and it looked so soft. Roxas blushed. This wasn't the Axel he knew; well obviously he didn't know him well enough. The usual smirking, non-serious Axel now had a soft look on his face. Roxas quickly snapped out of it and backed away. "You said you won't do that again."

"Hey, I just noticed that your eyes are so blue." Axel stood straight.

"Excuse me?"

"It's beautiful."

"Wha-what?" Roxas gaped, his mouth wide open from the remark. "I am _not _gay, dimwit! Don't pull that trick on me."

"Is that so?" Axel tilted his head to the left a little. "By the way, my name's Axel. Do I have to spell it? A-X-E-L. You've memorized it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "_Thank you_ very much for the information."

"Where are you going?"

"School." Roxas was stopped by Axel grabbing his wrist. "C'mon, let's be friends." At that, Roxas raised his eyebrows. "_Friends?_ What sort?" He frowned. Axel let his wrist go and put his hands on his hips. "_Boy_friend."

"No way!"

"Aww, I meant boy-sex frie--. Wait, that's not right. I _meant_ boy gender friend. Roxy, you're thinking some nasty things, aren't you?"

"_Am not_! And you promised not to call me Roxie."

"I'm not calling you Roxi-e, I'm calling you Roxy, with a _y_ see. It's different. I kept my promise."

Roxas put a hand on his forehead, wondering why God had created someone _that _stupid. He was about to head back to school again with his backpack on his shoulder but Axel quickly grabbed his wrist, carried, and put him hanging on his shoulder with ease. "_Bastard_, let me down!"

Axel laughed. "You can't go back to school after the effort of me getting you out. C'mon, Roxy. Show me around town." When they arrived at the fountain, Axel put Roxas down. All the way to there, everyone was staring at them. Roxas yet again, shot death glares to Axel after standing straight, he was feeling a bit nausea from all that struggling and hanging upside down. "You make me miss my class."

"For just a day. You can't take school _that_ serious, Roxy. Life is more than that."

"I'm working for a scholarship!" Roxas almost shouted.

Axel felt sorry after that. He scratched the back of his neck and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry…"

"_Fine._" Roxas sighed. "I'll show you around town." Axel's face was beaming again. "Just… go bother someone else after that."

"You know I won't, Roxy. You're the only one I'll bother." Axel messed with Roxas' hair. Roxas just sighed. He was a bit surprised as to why he was not resisting like usual.

And so the adventure around town began. Roxas took Axel to the Twilight shopping center where there were lots of shops; candy shops, markets, restaurants, cafes, and game centers. Axel wandered off to one of the candy shop and bought two lollipops. He gave one to Roxas. Roxas wouldn't take it at first, insisting that only kids ate lollipops but after several quarrel with Axel, Roxas was finally persuaded to take one to his mouth. He was pretty happy he did. It has been a long time since he had a lollipop, trying to act all adult when he wanted to buy one and ended up not buying at all.

They headed to the museum then, Roxas, as the tour guide explained what's inside. "Wanna go in? It's free and maybe we can meet one of your friends in there."

Axel frowned. "_My_ friends? I don't remember having any _friends_ in the museum."

"You do. You know, the gorillas, cave men, chimpanzee, monkey…"

"You meanie." Axel pouted, Roxas laughed.

They skipped the museum and headed to the town hall where the governor's house resides. Roxas continued with his explanation but was abruptly stopped by Axel's loud yawn. A tear glistening at his eyes. "Can we skip the yada yada? Let's go to someplace _fun_, Roxy."

"Fun? This is fun. It's for knowledge. This is the governor's house after all. Every tourist that comes visits here."

"Talk about boring with a capital 'B'. You're on a date with me, Roxy. Bring me to a lunch for two or the park or something."

Roxas face reddened and his eyes blinked. "_D-Date?!_ Excuse me?!"

"See, you are even cuter when you looked like that." Axel grinned. "Hey, I see an ice cream truck. Ooo, let's go get one." Axel pulled Roxas' wrist and dragged him. "Hi." The ice cream man greeted with a friendly smile on his face. Axel looked at his name tag that read, "Tidus. Hi." Roxas walked closer to stand beside Axel. His hand was still holding Roxas' tightly. "Wait, should I read that Tai-dus or Tee-dus?" Axel asked.

"Which ever's fine."

"Well, Roxy?" Axel eyed Roxas, hoping for an answer.

"Huh? What?"

"You're the clever one here. So, tell, how do we pronounce it?"

"Umm, aren't we here buying ice cream?" Roxas frowned. "I want sea salt ice cream."

"Sea-salt? Is that even edible?" Axel frowned but is met by two sets of eyes glaring at him. "Urh, all right then, two sea salt ice creams for the little one and me." Tidus went out of sight to get the said ice-cream.

"I am so_ not_ little!" Roxas snapped.

"Oh, compare you and me." Roxas could not think of any words to bite him back but at least he said, "Well, of course. Who can you blame when you are such a _giant!_" Roxas laughed followed by Axel. "Oh, aren't we a perfect couple then? The little one and the giant man."

"So _not!"_

"Sea salt ice cream for you two." Tidus said with a smile, handing over the sea salt ice cream to Roxas while Axel took out his wallet and paid him munny. "By the way, Tee-dus. Don't you think we are a perfect couple?"

Tidus was awe struck by the question but a smile finally found his face again soon. "Yeah."

"See? Even the ice cream man agrees. Thanks, dude!" Axel said before being dragged away by Roxas to a tree. Roxas handed an ice cream to Axel. "I am so embarrassed!" He screamed after Axel took said ice cream.

"Don't be. It's fun being with me. C'mon, admit it." Axel separated the ice cream from its wrapping and started to take a bite. "It's salty!" He squeaked when he felt the taste of salt assaulted his tongue.

"It's umm… _sea-salt_?" Roxas licked his happily. He had always liked sea-salt ice cream and being treated one always felt so good.

"You can have mine if you want." Axel's face softened as he saw Roxas' happy face.

"No, learn to like it."

"You're a funny guy." Axel laughed and as Roxas ordered, he licked his ice cream. Slowly absorbing the salty taste and later found it quite good. "I should buy it again next time." Roxas just laughed.

The hours quickly fade away and it was soon two o'clock. Roxas hurried over to the Sushi Bar after saying good bye to Axel. However, it seemed Axel was not at all sincere in saying the good bye. He still followed Roxas to the Bar. Roxas ignored him and headed over to the back to put on his apron and helped out with serving the costumer. "Hi, what would you have?" Olette, with her small note and pen, went over to ask Axel who was already sitting in one of the tables. "Anything Roxy would like."

"Roxy?" Olette quirked an eyebrow and looked over to Roxas.

"Rox, is he your boyfriend?" Namine asked, intrigued.

"Namine, you should know that I am straight!" Roxas protested.

"Oh good. I just thought I dated with gay years ago." Namine smiled, relieved.

"_Date?_" Axel asked, curiously.

"It was years ago." Namine started explaining. "But we found out that we are better off as friends so here we are now. No need to get jealous though." She giggled.

"I just can't imagine Roxy having any dates."

Roxas grunted. "Can't you go and find someone else to irk? I have work."

"Oh, ain't I a customer? That's not a good behavior to a customer, Roxy."

"Get back to work. I don't hire you people to chit-chat." Luxord came out from the back to scold them and quickly went inside to make the Sushi again.

"Busted…" Axel smirked. Having no other choice, Roxas finally took over to recommend some of the menu to Axel.

It was a long day and Roxas was surprised that he was able to stand Axel, the same guy who had haunted him in his nightmares every night. _'He's not such a bad guy after you get to know him.'_ Roxas thought to himself. It must have been just his nightmares; as they say _'You can't judge a book by its covers'_. After an hour of staying in the Sushi Bar, Axel went away. Roxas happily said goodbye and sent him off.

--

**End note :** The end of chapter three. So, what do you think? Whoa… Many dialogues huh?... Well, I always love dialogues in my stories, I hope no one minds. It has been revolving around Axel and Roxas and I hope you guys are not too bored at that. New characters will appear at chapter five or six, I guess. XD I want to stay with Axel and Roxy… ups 'Roxas' for a while and also, Riku and Sora. Poor Sora… Riku is straight after all… or not? XD

The plots are going, you'll see.

And yay for two updates in a day. Seriously, this is the last day of the week for me touching computers. Final exams… (shudders).

I'll be updating in a week time. Until then, please keep on reviewing and reading. Thank you so very much!

I hope to get many reviews when I update the fourth chapters. Reviews motivations.

So please, Review. Hehe… Thanks!


	4. A Hint of Love

**Author's Note : **Here it is, Chapter four. There will be a little bit of a hint of plots in this chapter. :)

Oh, by the way, I've made a new story, A Gambler's Heart, another AkuRoku, SoraRiku, and Zemyx. (Zemyx will be in Nightmares too.)

I'll be continuing both. Please go read it too. It's just starting though, so there's not a really a plot, but it is waiting for reviews from you great guys! Haha…

Anyway, that's just ranting. Just skip over. And review, please. (don't get tired of me saying this coz I'll be asking for it in every chapter… hehe). Alright, here we go.

**Chapter 4**

**A Hint of Love**

Axel walked back to the apartment from the Sushi Bar. He was now in the elevator, going up to the fourteenth floor where Riku's room resided. With his key, he unlocked the door and found Riku in there, studying. "Had a fun time with Roxas?" Riku asked, not even glancing at Axel. He corrected his glasses, continued to read the thick academic book of chemistry.

"You wear glasses?" Axel asked, surprised. He stepped in the room and sat down on the floor beside Riku.

"Father insists that I wear these. Just small minus, I can see fine without it."

"Father?" Axel's eyes widened. "Oh, you meant Marluxia?" Riku nodded as an answer. "Ha. You're cute wearing those glasses." Axel laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question." Riku stared.

"Oh, I had a fun time. He's a cute kid and me think he likes me." Axel laughed, pointing to himself, feeling proud. "Anyway, how's Marluxia doing?"

"He's doing fine, the same usual. He's trying to help you with your problems too."

"Give my thanks to him." Axel smiled.

"Oh, I'm going out tonight. Find some fun for yourself." Riku stood up, took off his glasses and puts in on the table, and headed for the bathroom. "Aren't you taking me along?" Axel protested. "Nope, I'm spending time with a friend and I don't need you there." Riku grinned again, turning back, waiting to see what face his best buddy will put on. Axel frowned, tilting his head to the side a bit. "Friend?"

"Yup." Riku nodded innocently.

"Aww, ain't I your best friend? Axie is hurt…" Axel put on a sad face. Riku laughed, having been expecting that. "Aha, I know!" Axel jumped causing Riku to do the same too. Now, Riku did not expect _this_ coming. "Must be a _really_ close friend. Spill, who is it?" Axel walked close and put an arm around Riku's shoulder.

"Not your business."

"Or I won't stop bothering you tonight. Trust me, you won't have a good time on your date." Axel smirked, an evil grin on his face.

Riku stopped to think a bit. Finally, he decided to let Axel knows because he was certain that Axel would certainly haunt him for the rest of the night if he did otherwise. "It's not a _date_. It's with Sora."

"Cool! You're turning gay! Yippy!" Axel jumped, Riku put a hand on his forehead, rolling his eyes. "Do you understand _English_?" Riku frowned but Axel continued to tease him. "I guess Marluxia raised you well." Axel added. Having no attention to reason with the red head further, Riku stepped inside the bathroom and took a bath.

--

The Sushi Bar was closed when the small needle of the clock pointed to six. Roxas arranged the chairs and tables to its original positions, Namine turned the 'open' sign around so that it showed 'close', and Olette cleaned the table. Roxas was about to head home when everything was done. His work time was over. He headed to the back of the Sushi Bar, took off his apron, puts it on the counter, took his bag, and headed out. "I'm going home."

"Yeah, take care." Namine smiled.

"Roxas." Roxas looked around, trying to find the source of the sound and he found it. It was Luxord, walking down from the second floor, approaching Roxas. "Can you come with me? I have something to ask." Roxas was puzzled but he nodded, following Luxord to the second floor while eyeing Namine, hoping for her to explain to him or something but Namine was just as confused.

"Is… Luxord going to fire Roxas?" Olette asked, worried.

"There's no way father would do that. He'd have mentioned it." Namine denied it. "I-I mean we're kinda short of workers, he can't just fire Roxas." Namine frowned.

Roxas arrived in a room with lots of books and closed the door. Luxord stopped there, and faced Roxas. He laughed a little after seeing Roxas' tensed face, chilling the situation. "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you."

"Oh, no. It's just…"

"I want to ask about that red head that comes together with you this noon. What's his name?"

"Axel."

"Do you know him well?" Luxord asked again. Roxas was confused by the question, couldn't think of any reasons why his boss, Luxord, suddenly asked him that but he answered nevertheless, "Not really. I know him only for three days." Luxord nodded, stopped to think how to put his questions into nice words. "Tell me what you know about him." Roxas was startled by the question. Luxord noticed that and explained, "He seems like someone I knew, but I'm not quite sure."

"He's my brother's friend and well… I really don't know him very well." Roxas was surprised to see Luxord's relieved face. This sparked questions to Roxas' brain. _'Doesn't he want to know about Axel? Why's he relieved when I said I know nothing about him?'_ Luxord smiled then. "Thank you, Roxas. That's all I need to know." Taking his cue to leave, Roxas excused himself. Luxord eyed as the blond left the room. "I guess he hasn't told him…" Luxord muttered under his breath.

When Roxas arrived at the first floor, he was surrounded by two curious and worried girls, asking him what happened. Roxas scratched his head a bit and answers, "Nothing, your father just asks me some questions." Namine was relieved. "Good."

"Well, then. I'm going back to the dorm. I still have work tonight." Roxas smiled a bit. Roxas headed out, followed by Olette, Namine waved them goodbye. "Take care." Olette smiled and the two go separate ways.

--

The clock pointed to six forty five. Riku, who had been neatly dressed with a button up black colored shirt and long jeans, headed out of the apartment. Riku was annoyed when Axel followed him out. Axel just smirked, waiting for Riku to burst but Riku just stayed calm. "Ooo, you put on nice smelling cologne." Axel said, inhaling the smell.

"_Thank you_."

"You're welcome." Axel laughed.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Hey, you're the second person in a day that says that to me."

"That means the first one is Roxas."

"You are so smart." Axel messed with Riku's hair a bit. Riku groaned. "Don't worry, I just wanna ask Sora where his brother works at night. If I know, I can find my entertainment for the night." Axel explained.

--

Sora was already waiting in the cinema for half an hour. He got too excited and arrived forty minutes early. The cinema was full with people going in and out, either to buy tickets or had just watched movies. Sora had bought the tickets for the thriller movie that Riku requested. He yawned, sitting on the bench right outside the cinema, holding a notebook, once in a while looking at his watch just to count how long it is till seven. He would then read his small notebook which was full of the notes taken from class. He looked up to see the people passing by, still no sign of Riku. When the clock shows 6.54, Riku finally arrived, greeting Sora who was sitting on the bench. "Hi there."

Sora was startled and he quickly hid his notebook into his pocket. He looked confused when he saw Axel standing beside Riku. "I'm not here to tag along on your date. Don't worry." Axel laughed. Sora blushed, quickly putting on a smiling face to cover it. "So, where'd Roxas work at night?"

"He mentioned it was in a supermarket, but I don't know which one. Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know." Axel smirked. "Well, I'm off." Axel went away. Sora looked at Riku, hoping to find an answer. After a sigh, Riku explained. "Seems he had something to talk about to Roxas."

"Does he know which supermarket it is? There are _a lot of_ supermarkets in the town."

"Knowing him, I know he would just search _every_ last one of them until he finds Roxas." Riku laughed, followed by Sora. "So, you got the tickets?" Sora nodded. "Let's go in." Riku smirked and took Sora's hand. Sora is startled, not expecting Riku to do that. He blushed, face as red as tomato, all blood going up to his face. He was relieved that Riku didn't seem to notice that. Riku told Sora to go in first while he buys popcorns and drinks. And so, the movie started. Sora couldn't even concentrate, he held his large coke with two hands, drinking slowly, sinking in his seat, heart beating fast. Riku though was enjoying himself, watching the movie without looking at Sora one bit.

Finally the movie was over and the theater was lit up again. Riku looked to the side to eye Sora. "You okay?" Riku asked, smirking.

Sora was still staring to the screen, eyes opened wide, sucking the coke from the straw. When he snapped out of it, he found that the movie was already showing credits and that Riku was looking at him. "U-Um… Let's go…" Sora jumped up and walked out, followed by Riku. Riku caught up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Sora. Don't tell me you're still afraid of blood."

"No! It's nothing like that."

"Oh, really?" Riku took a big step and stood in front of Sora, stopping him abruptly. "You look scared." Riku laughed.

"_Not!_ The movie's over right? Let's go home!" Sora stepped to the side and walked passed Riku.

"Hey, why'd you suddenly get mad?" Riku held Sora's wrist, not letting him go.

"I'm not mad, Riku!" Sora was frustrated, he couldn't even look at Riku in the face. Riku was again, standing right in front of Sora. Sora suddenly had the sudden urge and he couldn't hold himself. As if drunk, he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulled him in, and leaned in to kiss him. Riku's eyes were widened to an unbelievable size. He just watched as Sora kissed him, his brain was suddenly blank, and when he came back to his senses, it was all over. Sora was terrified after knowing what he had done. There was terror written on his face. He glanced to Riku and quickly ran away in embarrassment, heart still beating uncontrollably, leaving Riku standing alone outside the cinema, awestruck.

--

The map shop…

Axel had been spending hours in the Twilight Town map shop. As the name implied, the shop sells a lot of maps. Since it was already night, around eight, only a few people were there. To the back corner, stood two tourists, a couple to be exact, discussing on which maps to buy and on which towns they should visit next. To the left corner, stood a shopkeeper, busy rearranging the maps which had been made a mess by children coming earlier. One woman was standing outside, leaning on her car, smoking, while Axel was rolling his eyes, leaning his sides to the counter inside the shop. He felt like it has been an eternity, hearing the woman in front of him preaching. He yawned loudly, hoping to give a sign to the woman standing in front of the counter to stop. However, the blonde woman with messy hair continued to smile, laugh, and talk. "_God_! I just _need _you to tell me which map contains the location of the supermarket in town!" Axel finally shouted, annoyed beyond annoyed. The shop fell silent and everyone in there stared at Axel. However, they soon go back to their own business.

"Oh yeah, the supermarket. You know, it's bad to shop there. The things there are _so_ expensive! Pfft… Just because they're big and all they think they can just raise the prices. You know, last time I went to the supermarket to buy a bottle of milk, it costs me 98 munny! 98 munny! Can you imagine that? The shop that sells milks next to my house only sells the exact same one for 95! I feel _so_ ripped off!"

Axel's face was painted red, as red as his red head. There's smoke going from his head. He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. This was the first time that Axel felt _this_ annoyed. No one has ever managed to irk him. "Well, _Rikku_. Thank you. Now, can you just tell me…"

"_That's _my point! Don't go to the supermarket. You'll regret it." She smiled, cutting Axel abruptly.

"I…"

"So, last time, there's this cat that's lying on the street. It…"

"Here."

Axel stood straight when someone suddenly gave him a small book of map, written 'Twilight Town Supermarkets'. Axel took the book quickly while staring to the person. "You've had enough of her, right?" The girl laughed. She wore tight black leather jacket with no sleeves, revealing a XII mark on her left arm with mini shorts. There were two strips of blond hair standing up from her face looking like antennas for cockroaches. Axel's grin came back to his face again, all anger vanished suddenly. "Larxene, I've been looking for you." He laughed.

"Looking for me?" Her eyes widened but smirk painted her face again just as soon. "You don't even tell me that you're coming to this town." Larxene tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Axel scratched his head. "I kinda lost your address and phone number."

"_Kinda_?" Larxene laughed. "I swear. You must be getting _old_, Axel."

"So, are you guys buying or not?" Rikku asked, feeling annoyed that she was ignored all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I need this." Axel took out money to pay and he quickly walked out, followed by Larxene, before Rikku starts with her chattering again. "Never thought I'd meet you here." Axel laughed.

"Oh, I had fun watching you with that girl. Never seen you with that face before."

"You should have come and saved me earlier." Axel pouted.

"So, whatcha need me for?"

"Xemnas."

Hearing that word, Larxene's face became serious. "Isn't he absent after your last fight with him?"

"Yea. You said you'll help me if I need it, right?"

"Hmm. What can I help with?" Larxene put her hands on her hips, not exactly thrilled about to hear Axel's explanation, but she put on a usual face, encouraging Axel to say something.

--

Roxas was arranging the things on the rack, though it was already eleven, the Twilight Supermarket was still full of customers. He yawned a bit, feeling sleepy but tried as hard as he could to keep it down. He sure didn't want his boss to come passing by and watch him yawning. He kept arranging the stuffs patiently. They fell off the rack a couple of times but Roxas managed to put it back neatly. After he was done with that side, he stood up, went to the storeroom and took out a box of snacks. He went to the snacks department and started arranging things in place again while memorizing some lessons from school for tomorrow's exam. He was startled when Yuna suddenly reached out a hand to him, "Roxas, go help Wakka out. He's outside with a truck full of goods." Roxas nodded and Yuna continued. "I'll take care of things here, thanks." She smiled.

Lazily, he walked outside the supermarket. This was not the first time. Being the youngest and the smallest, everyone always told him to do this and that and he had no choice but to obey so long as they are happy. He was not going to complain though. Wakka was at the other side of the road, busy loading off the goods. The streets were silent. Few cars passed by once in a while. Roxas was about to cross the road to Wakka when someone suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed him to the dark alleyway filled with trash bins. Roxas was startled when he was backed to the corner by a punk holding a knife. He tried to slip away but the punk quickly stood in his way, holding his knife to Roxas' throat.

"What are you trying to do?!" Roxas shouted.

"Give me all your money." The punk who was wearing black hat said with a smirk on his face.

"Go to hell." Roxas muttered, again, trying to escape, but he was pushed to the wall with the knife close to his throat, making it bleed.

"Do you want to die that bad?"

"I don't have any money." Roxas glared, a little bit terrified, but was too stubborn to let it show.

"That means a yes. Isn't it?" The punk was about to stab the knife to Roxas' stomach but was stopped by someone suddenly beating him. Axel stood, looking absolutely angered and mad. The punk quickly retaliated and tried to stab Axel. Axel didn't have time to avoid, so he stopped the knife by holding it causing his hand to bleed horribly. While holding the knife, Axel landed a kick to the punk. Axel beat the punk up, there's a faint hint of fire coming out from his body. However, it quickly vanished as Axel calmed down and told the punk to scram. The punk who had been beaten badly got up to his feet and ran. Axel, with his hand still bleeding, approached Roxas. Roxas just stared, looking terrified. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Axel hadn't got there on time… the punk would had stabbed him and ran away with his money. "You're bleeding." Roxas quickly ran to him. He was startled by Axel suddenly hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas answered, feeling awkward. "Hey, I thought it's just your hand that's bleeding."

"Yeah, why?" Axel asked, confused.

"So? Don't start acting all dead and taking advantage on me." Roxas pushed him away, putting on an annoyed look on his face.

Axel laughed, scratching his head a bit with the non-bleeding hand. "Oh, so you notice." He smirked. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Of course!" Roxas almost screamed.

"_Oh_! That means your heart now must be beating terribly fast. You're _in love_ with me." Axel laughed again.

Roxas blushed. _'Is it that obvious? But!' _"_Hell_ no! I am so not in love with you!" Axel gives Roxas an evil smile. Roxas, who had just looked so frustrated, suddenly softened. "Thanks." He said.

Now, Axel was the one who blushes. "What?" He asked in disbelieve, never thought that he would receive such a sincere 'thanks' from Roxas. "This is bad, Roxy." Axel's eyes widened. "I think I lost too much blood that I start to imagine you smiling and saying thanks." Axel put a hand to his forehead.

Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed. "I can show my gratitude too. Seriously, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come…"

"Aww, don't worry about it. I love you too, Roxy."

"I didn't say _I love you_, dimwit!" Roxas was frustrated again.

"You just said it." Axel smirked.

Roxas grunted. "Let's get you treated."

Roxas took Axel back to the supermarket. Yuna and Wakka were surprised seeing the blood dripping from Axel's hand. Roxas explained a bit and took him to the resting area. The resting area was a room for staffs to take a break from their work. There, Roxas told Axel to sit on the bench while he went to fetch the first aid kit. Roxas came back with it, and started treating and bandaging Axel's hand. "Done."

"So, you work in Twilight Supermarket." Axel sighed, Roxas nodded. "I looked all over the supermarkets in town to find you." At that, Roxas laughed.

"Why?"

"Nah, I just need to see you."

"I thought we just seen each other seven hours ago." Roxas said as he put back the first aid kit to the cabinet.

"Yeah, but I miss you, Roxy. I just wish that I can take you home with me and have you all day." Axel smiled.

"You _maniac_." Roxas backed away. "Save that for your girl."

"Roxy, I don't have any girl. I only have a _boy_-friend and that's you."

Roxy stuck a tongue out. "Well, you've seen enough of me, right? I still have work to do."

Axel was saddened, "No fun."

Roxas sighed. "If you really have so much time to kill, I guess I can spare a few hours tomorrow after school for you." Axel beamed, "Really? Promise, Roxy?" Roxas sighed again, wondering if he will regret his decision. He owed the guy for saving him after all. Roxas nodded finally. "Hooray!" Axel jumped, feeling extremely happy. Roxas laughed. Axel really looked like a kid that had just gotten his first candy. He was still curious as to why Axel acted like that though and he did not believe that Axel was really trying to date him. "Tomorrow, I'll wait for you at school. Nighty night, Roxy." Axel said as he leaned down to kiss Roxas cheek.

Roxas was about to punch him again but Axel had quickly run away.

--

Ummm… This chapter's feels a little off to me. Sorry about that… I guess the exam has been getting into me (mood drop). But I promise the next one will be better. Sigh… I hope I'm not losing readers for this…

So, what's going to happen next? Will Riku be mad at Sora? What about Roxas to Axel?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD

And please keep reading. :)


	5. Sick

**Author's Note : **Yay, here it is. Chapter 5! Hehehehe… (evil laugh)

You guys must have become _sore_ from my ranting. So, I decided to not rant in this chapter. Just continue. XD. Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

**Sick**

Roxas found himself in a very dark place. He could see nothing, not even himself. He was cramped up in a very small place but he had no idea where. It was warm yet on second thought, it felt like there was nothing… He could feel nothing. He reached out and pushed something on his side, and it opened up. He can finally see. Fire was surrounding the room and by the looks of it, Roxas was cramped up in a cupboard. 'The' Roxas however, was not a grown but was a small kid. The yellow and red light from the fire was blinding him. He tried to get out of whatever place he was in but cannot. There's a barrier that kept him from getting out. He looked down to the floor. There, a woman was lying. She had beautiful curly long brown-ish hair and wore pink long gown. She was bleeding badly and from the looks of it, she's dead. Roxas shouted but no voice came out from his throat. He knocked and hit the barrier but was in vain. The fire started to spread, eating everything in its way. Finally, fire started to surround him and once again everything went dark.

The next thing Roxas saw was a red head, standing in front of him. He called out, "Axel?" However, Roxas didn't seem to be in control of his own body. In fact, he saw the scene in a third point of view. A full grown up Roxas was standing in a big castle of sorts on the stairs. Axel was down there, staring up to him. Roxas orbs were dark blue, staring blankly to Axel. Suddenly, he dashed to Axel, took out a knife, and stabbed the red head.

Roxas gasped, waking up. A drop of sweat dripped down from his forehead to his cheek. He gripped his blanket, trying to catch his breath. He found himself in his room in the dorm again and he is relieved. He stood up, walked to the kitchen, and poured a glass of water, gulping it down slowly. He is calmer now. He leaned to the kitchen wall and slide down slowly, putting a hand to his forehead. _'That nightmare again… Who's that woman? Why am I in there? Why did I stab Axel? Why…'_ Many 'why's'' questions filled his head. Only questions with no answers. And then, he convinced himself that it was only a dream and he had to forget it.

He was about to go the sleep again when his cell phone rang. With a grunt, he got up and headed to the table to take his cell phone. The internal clock in the phone shows 4.15 and it was Sora who is calling. "Hello? Did something happen?" Roxas asked in a worried voice. It was unusual for Sora to call this late in the night.

"I'm sorry… Did I bother your sleep? …I can't sleep." Said Sora with a grim voice.

"O—kay…" Roxas was confused. Why did his brother decide to choose him of all people to tell that to? But then, he heard Sora sobbed. "A-Are you crying?"

"Oh, n-no… It's nothing…"

"It's not _nothing_, Sora." Roxas felt annoyed. "Tell me. You don't just call me to bother my sleep, right?"

"I- I kissed Riku…" Sora answered with a soft, low voice.

"You _what_?!" Roxas choked. His half lidded eyes are now open wide and he is awake now.

"That's why I… Roxas, what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Wait a minute… You _kissed_ Riku? As in… Lips to lips kissing?" Sora 'hmm'-ed as answer. "Riku is a boy, right?" Roxas asked, wondering if he had meant another Riku.

"Yea, the same Riku you met when you came home for dinner the other night. I love him, Roxas. I don't know what to do…"

Roxas blushed and a little panicked. His brother just said that he loved a boy with ease. "Well… if he is mad at you for that, just tell me. I'll beat him up so that he'll talk to you again."

"You can't!" Sora panicked. "Umm… Listen, if he is mad, then he doesn't have the same feelings as you. So, just apologize for it, Sora…" Roxas tried to come up with a solution. He had never encountered this kind of trouble before and besides, it is Sora who was older in there. There's an awkward silence, Roxas tried to break it by saying, "Cheer up. It will be okay."

"Hmm… Thanks, Roxas."

"Go to sleep. You need it."

"Alright. You too." The call ended. Roxas frowned and decided to go back to his much needed sleep.

--

Roxas felt very embarrassed and annoyed when he went to school the next day. The class kept talking and commenting about him and Axel. It's not just the class; it seemed _everyone_ in school already knew. Roxas was already quite famous for his reputation as a clever student so everyone was eager to know about the rumor. Roxas had only Kairi and Axel to blame for that. After a while, he learned that the best way to handle the problem was to stay quite and act usual. Early morning, Kairi had already came up to him and apologized; Roxas just smiled a little and nodded.

When he went out to the school gate after school, Axel was already there. Roxas pretended he didn't see him and just walk right pass him, hiding his face, hoping that Axel didn't notice him. However, Axel, who had been on the lookout, quickly noticed Roxas' small body and feature. "Roxy!" He ran up to him, beaming. "Where are you going?"

"Avoiding you." Roxas said playfully.

"Avoiding me? I thought you promised to go to a date with me after school, Roxy." Axel put on a sad face.

"I take that back." Roxas said, teasing him again. "Why?" Axel asked again. "_Because_, you kissed me last night and you caused the whole school to think that I'm _gay!_ I am _so sick_ of being asked whether I am _uke_ or _seme_ which by the way, I don't know what the heck that means." Roxas said in one short breath all the while feeling a little bit curious as to what Axel would say to counter him. Roxas didn't look mad or anything though, more like complaining.

Axel smirked and started explaining, "Aww, don't be mad. I'll make you happy, Roxy. Just tell me what I should do."

"What if I say stay the hell away from me?" Roxas eyed Axel.

Axel sighed. ".. If that's what you want."

"Hey." Roxas stopped him from going away, not having been expecting Axel to just listen to him and scram. "You need me, Roxy?" Axel asked, smirking and teasing. "You… Alright, _fine_! Just go away. I'd rather go back and sleep anyway." Roxas pouted and stepped heavily away. Axel started to chase after him and put an arm around his shoulder, walking together with him. "Aren't you going away?" Roxas asked, still in a bad mood.

"You're _so_ cute, Roxy. I love you." Axel kissed Roxas' cheek.

Roxas quickly pulled away, face reddened. Axel laughed, feeling satisfied. Finally, Roxas sighed, "Make a line between your jokes, will you?"

"But, I'm not joking."

"Like anyone will believe you." Roxas glared, sticking his tongue out. "So, where'll we go?" Roxas asked, decided to cool the situation. A smile came back to Axel's face again, and then the two spent the two hours of Roxas' spare time together.

--

Sora felt reluctant to go to college. He had thought about pretending sick and not go but decided that it was not a solution at all since he had to face Riku someday. With a corpse face of not having enough sleep, Sora parked his car in the parking lot, got out of the car and walked to the back and then took a hooded jacket with him. He put the jacket and the hood on then walked into college, with a backpack on his shoulder. He eyed around carefully, watching out for the silver haired. He got into class safely.

When the class is about to start, Riku walked in the class calmly. He eyed around for Sora. It took a while for him to find said blond as he still had his hood on. Riku was a bit confused of how he should act. He yawned a bit, taking a seat to the far end of class, far away from Sora. Sora noticed Riku and he looked back to eye him. Both eyes met. Sora quickly turned away while Riku was still looking at Sora.

When the class is over, Riku approached Sora. Sora was startled and he yelled an 'eep' when Riku was already standing in front of him. His books which were already put neatly on the table fell down to the floor with thuds. "I-I'm sorry…" Sora backed away to took up his books. Riku crouched down to help him. "Here." Riku gave Sora all the books he had collected. Sora took it and put all the books into his backpack. "Let's… go to the algebra class." Riku walked first followed by Sora gawkily. The walk to algebra class was a torture for Sora. He could only eye Riku's back, having no courage to walk beside him at all. Riku though slowed down so Sora could catch up with him and walked beside him. However, as Riku slowed down, Sora also did the same. Riku finally stopped and turned back and looked at Sora. Sora wasn't aware of that and he kept on walking with his head looking down to the floor. He bumped to Riku. "Sorry." Sora's eyes widened and he quickly backed away.

"You say sorry a lot." Riku smirked. "It's okay." Riku put his hands on his hips.

"Okay?" Sora blushed, tilting his head a bit, wondering what Riku meant.

"You are acting strange. I'll wait for you to explain."

"E-Explain _what_?"

"Well, I'll forget it if you want me too."

"N-no, I…" Sora scratched his head, causing his jacket's hood to fall down, revealing his face. Riku smirked again and walked closer to Sora. With one arm, he wrapped it around Sora's waist, pulling him closer, and put his lips on Sora's, causing Sora to leap a bit. Riku pushed Sora to the wall and started nibbling on Sora's lower lips. Sora, although still dumbstruck, kissed Riku back. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck to pull him closer. He gasped and opened his mouth, letting Riku in. Riku started to assault him with his tongue. Finally, they had to let go of each other to catch their breaths. "Riku…" Sora called out, his arms still wrapped around Riku's neck and Riku's arm circling Sora's waist. The both stared each other intensely, not a single word comes out from their mouth. "I love you…" Sora said, breaking the eye contact and silence.

Riku gave no response, thinking of how cute Sora is when he looked like that. "I know you're _straight_ and all… But… I still love you…" Sora added.

"No." Sora was shocked. He quickly eyed Riku, disappointed and saddened that Riku rejected him. Riku smiled later and added, "I do think I'm _bi._ And I'll be _gay_ for you." Sora blushed. "Wha…? Really?" His face beamed. Riku nodded as an answer. Sora smiled. The romantic situation broke when Sora suddenly gasped. "We'll be late for algebra. Let's go, Riku." Sora held Riku's hand and ran to the class. Riku just followed with a laugh.

--

Roxas had a fun time with Axel. He had even confided in to Axel about Sora, thinking that the red-head could give a bit of a solution or advice. Axel leaped a bit when he heard it and then he laughed at it, feeling amused. Roxas however, was annoyed. Axel quickly put on a serious face and gave Roxas some advice, to just let it be. Two hours quickly passed by and Roxas had to go to work. Axel went back to the apartment then, decided not to bother Roxas further though he wanted to. When he had gotten back, Riku was already inside as well. Axel eyed him with an evil grin. Riku pretended he didn't see that by making himself look busy with his algebra homework.

Axel ran to Riku and jumped on him. Riku was caught off guard and fell, lying flat on the floor with his back, Axel sat up on him. "Don't tell me you want to rape me." Riku smirked thought he was a bit confused.

"Oh, you and I are old enough. Why not?" Axel laughed.

"Axel, having sex without the consent and willingness of both sides are also counted as _rape_." Riku said, reminding Axel.

"Really?" Axel frowned, putting on a serious face but burst into laughter soon. "Anyway, no. I won't rape you, don't worry. I have _my_ Roxy. But I won't go away either until you tell me about you and Sora."

"Eh, we're okay." Riku found an opening and was about to sneak away, but Axel tackled him down again.

"And _okay_ means?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "No need to be shy. I already know about what happened after your little movie with Sora." Axel laughed.

Riku put on a grim face. He looked away to the side. Axel was surprised as he saw the expression on Riku's face. He hadn't thought that he would hurt Riku. So, he let go of Riku and stood up. Riku though smirked and quickly jumped up, "Got you!" He laughed and quickly ran before Axel could tackle him to the floor again. "I won't tell you anything!"

"I'll make you." Axel laughed too, and so, the two ended up running and chasing after each other around the room. Axel could faintly guess that Riku had gotten along with Sora though and he was relieved. Though, he could have been able to guess earlier because the night before, after he came back from visiting Roxas in the supermarket, he saw Riku in the apartment smiling and laughing to himself happily. That time, Axel thought Riku had gone crazy and refrained from asking anything, now he knew why.

--

Another hectic month passed by. Roxas was still the same as usual, still having his nightmares. Axel spent his vacation going after Roxas. Roxas felt less annoyed now, in fact, he had gotten used to the red head. Whenever the red head was not there, he would start thinking about him. Of course, Roxas never let it show. Riku and Sora were getting more and more intimate by the day. They were both happy, of course. Though, Sora was a little bit bothered by the fact that Riku didn't reply his 'I love you' statements.

Roxas was getting busier by the day. His double jobs were one thing to worry about. The summer holiday was coming and teachers were getting insane by giving the students so many projects and home works to accompany them during the holiday. Roxas didn't have to go to summer school because his grades were perfect but he still had to finish all those assignments. He was already looking a bit pale when he went to the Sushi Bar for work. Namine and Olette didn't notice that though because of the crowd visiting the Sushi Bar. The three were busy serving the customers while Luxord had to be fast enough to make all the sushi. There's apparently a group of tourists who had decided to have late noon snacks at the bar. So there they are, filling the bar.

Roxas didn't feel so good. He could see the world spinning but as he quickly shook his head, everything's back to normal again. He quickly went home after everything was done. He knew he had to get some rest. Just as he reached the town square near the fountain, he met Axel. Axel quickly noticed him and he approached him. "Getting back early, Roxy?" He asked. His face became worried soon as he saw Roxas' pale face.

"I'm alright." Roxas said when he saw Axel's expression. "I just need to…" Just as he was about to walk away, Roxas found himself getting unbalance. He held on to the fountain so that he did not fall to his knees.

"_That_ is not what I call alright, Roxy. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, don't…" Before he could tell Axel his protest, he had fainted. Axel quickly came his aide and picked him up. He ran, taking him back to Riku's apartment. When Axel was waiting for the elevator to go up to the fourteenth floor, Roxas was conscious though he could still feel his visions blurry. He quickly jumped when Axel was about to step inside the elevator. "Don't go in there!" Roxas shouted, absolutely horrified. "What?" Axel asked, feeling confused.

"Don't go to the elevator!"

"The room's in the fourteenth floor, Roxas."

"Take the stairs!"

"Don't be stupid. We have to put you into a bed so you can rest." Axel ignored Roxas and stepped in the elevator. The door soon closed and Axel presses the 14 button. Roxas struggled to get down from Axel's back. Axel let him down finding himself could not hold the blond anymore. Roxas slide down the wall behind him, sitting, holding his knees closer, and hugging them. He sobbed. "Roxas?" Axel asked carefully.

"I don't wanna be in here." He cried.

Axel frowned, confused. And then, the elevator stopped completely, "Power failure…" Axel muttered.

Roxas leaped and bumped on the door, crying and screaming, wanting to go out. Roxas had no idea as to why he behaved like that in an elevator too. Since he could remember, he had been absolutely terrified of the moving box. To be precise, he was afraid of a dark place and an area which made him felt trapped. That's why he always used the stairs even though his room was located in the sixth floor in the dorm. He continued to scream, Axel, who had just been watching that quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Roxy, calm down!" He shouted.

"No! Let me out!!"

"We can't! We have to wait for the power or for someone to come rescue us." Roxas didn't seem to be listening to Axel's words, he struggled. Axel pulled Roxas into a hug. A very strong hug, strong enough to make Roxas could not move. "I'm here. Everything will be alright." Axel said with a soft and calming voice. Roxas was still sobbing though he had calmed down a little. "Don't leave me… Don't leave me alone…" He said between his cries.

"I won't, Roxy. I will always stay with you."

Roxas, who had rationalized a little, pulled away from the hug slowly, staring up to Axel. Axel was shocked to see Roxas' expression. Roxas, who had always been stubborn and tough, looked so weak from all his cries. Axel didn't know what to do, whether to just act usual, start teasing Roxas, or show his worries and concern. Axel knew that Roxas will be mad if he does the latter choice though, so he decided to just pretend nothing happen, "This has never happened before." Axel said, changing the topic. He took his cell phone from his jeans pocket and used it as light. Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist, afraid that he would go away, even though there's nowhere to go from that elevator. Axel did not expect that, so he softened, "Don't worry." He said, reassuring.

Axel walked over, still with Roxas holding his hand, to press the emergency button. After a while, he turned to look at Roxas, "Now, either the power's come back first or the rescue." Roxas nodded.

"I told you not to come in." He glared.

"You're sick, Roxy. I can't just take you and runs all the way to the fourteenth floor now, can I?" Axel smirked. Roxas was silenced, still not letting go of Axel. The both stood in the dark place with faint emergency lighting and bright light coming from Axel's cell phone. "How are you doing?" Axel put a hand on Roxas' forehead. "It's hot. I think you catch a cold."

"Yes. And the world is spinning around me." Roxas muttered, not feeling so good. "I can't get sick… I have tons of assignments waiting for me…" He sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"Don't think too much for now. Let's sit down." Roxas nodded and followed Axel sitting down, leaning on the wall. "Put your head on my lap and rest."

Roxas obeyed, having no intention of arguing with Axel in the condition he is in now. He lied down on the floor and put his head on Axel's lap. He dug into Axel's stomach to get himself comfortable, inhaling the smell of nice lavender coming from the red head. Axel took off his jacket and covered it on Roxas' small body. "You smell nice…" Roxas muttered as the world around him begins to get dark. Axel hummed. Hearing his soft voice put Roxas to sleep. Just as he was going to the land of dreams, he silently hoped that he won't be having those nightmares again and that he can quickly get out of the stuffy elevator.

--

**End Note :** That's it. A little bit on the short side eh. Hahaha… I am so stuck (maybe this is what people call 'writer's block'? or something?)… I hope this does not turns out to strange… Oo No one's out of character, right? And is it too fast for Riku and Sora? Hahaha…

Yay for Sora and Riku to finally get together, though Axel and Roxas still haven't got together. XD

Keep on reading and reviewing.

Oh, thanks for those who read, review, favoriting, and putting the story on alerts! You are the best! Thank you very much! XD

Though it's too early to say this, but, I don't think I can continue this story without all of you. Thank you!

See ya in the next chapter.


	6. I Love You

**Author's Note : **First of all, I'd like to say that I am _so _sorry for not replying your reviews. My mom gets mad at me for being online too long (well, internet's expensive over here). So, I'm just going online to submit and update this story real quick and read the reviews. But really, although I did not reply, I really _really _**appreciate **it.

Thank you! XD

Lala, chapter 6. hehe… I hope this story's a long one. XD

Anyway, cheesy chapter name. haha… I can't think of anything to put as the chapter title. And yes, you all should have known what the contents are. Nevertheless, please read it. Haha…

**Chapter 6**

**I Love You**

Not a while later, the elevator was moving again, the electrical failure had been fixed. Roxas was sound asleep in Axel's lap. Axel smiled a bit, feeling amused and entertained of sorts seeing Roxas' peaceful sleeping face. Though the blond can be stubborn and rather irritating at times, Axel loved him. It's not just a feeling of pity or wants to _make up_ for his guilt anymore. He wanted to protect Roxas, no matter what. Slowly, Axel stood up, making sure not to wake Roxas. He took the small body up into his arms, bridal style. Axel wondered a bit why Roxas was so afraid of the elevator. He had guesses but none that he was sure of.

The elevator finally arrived in the fourteenth floor, the door opened. Taking Roxas' backpack along, Axel stepped out and went in the apartment. He had trouble unlocking and opening the door. At last, when it was opened, he stepped inside, closed the door by kicking it a bit, threw the backpack to the corner, and put Roxas on Riku's bed. He saw a scrap of small paper on the table and picked it up. It read:

_I'm staying over at Sora's today. Today's Saturday, so, I'll be back tomorrow noon. Go get yourself some entertainment. You have your Roxy, right?_

_Oh and need I remind you to please… DO __**NOT**__ call me if there is nothing __**urgent**__!_

_You might interrupt us in the middle of something. :P_

_Riku._

Axel smirked and muttered, "What's he pretending all straight for?" He shrugged a while later and threw the paper away which landed directly in the open trash bin. Having no idea what to do, he headed in the kitchen, grunted a bit when he could not find ice in the fridge, then he took a towel and goes to the bathroom. He wet the towel with very cold water, folded it nicely, and placed it on Roxas' forehead. Roxas was breathing heavily due to his cold. His face was also a little red and his nose was not functioning normally. Axel put a hand to the face and cupped it. He smiled a bit, feeling satisfied enough just by watching the blond. Though, he knew for sure that if Roxas suddenly waked up in that condition, Roxas would start getting _pissed_ and mad at him again.

Axel covered Roxas nicely with a big blanket. After a while, Roxas was sweating badly. So, Axel pulled off Roxas' shirt softly. That moment, Axel saw the 'XIII' mark at the back of Roxas' neck. He stopped a bit with Roxas' shirt still on his hands. He touched said neck gently. "Thirteen…" he muttered. "Xemnas… …I'm sorry, Roxy."

With a sigh, Axel walked away and took Roxas' backpack. He started rummaging through the contents, throwing everything inside out to the floor. Big book of History, History of Arts, Getting to Know the World, Trigonometry… Axel stopped, holding the trigonometry book. He put on a disgusted face. He always hated math though he get through with it fine but trigonometry just… scared the hell out of him. He wouldn't even start thinking about the sinus, cosines, and tangent. He had a nightmare about being eaten by them once. …continuing on…

Axel threw away the trigonometry book. The last thing in the bag was a notebook with a pen inside it. Axel opened the book and took a peek while muttering the words he read, "History project, English literature essay, physics quiz, physics a-hundred problems, trigonometry pages 101-105, yada yada… and the lists go on… Seriously, how can high school-ers these days survive?" Axel's eyes widened, sarcasm in his words. He shook his head a bit. Axel for one, never did his homework back when he was in high school but he always survived class, safely passing without problems though with low grades. He wasn't planning on going to college that time anyway and he lived just fine now without getting into one. There were checklists beside some of the lists. Axel figured that it must have been the ones Roxas had done.

That night, while Roxas was resting, Axel did Roxas' assignments all the while checking Roxas' conditions and changing the towel whenever it became warm.

--

A blonde woman was busy searching for a coat that would look nice on her husband. She had stood in front of the dresser for five minutes now. While she was searching for a coat, she was also looking for a long formal party dress that would fit her. It had been a long time since she and her husband were invited for a wedding party and they had been busy with work so it made sense that they totally overlook their clothing. The woman took a blue long gown out from the dresser and stood in front of the mirror. A smile filled her face and she decided to wear it. She had short curly hair and a young face that no one would suspect her of having a husband and two children. Her name is Penelo. "Sora, are you sure you are not coming with us to the party?" Penelo shouted from her room.

Sora who was downstairs, eagerly waiting for Riku to come shouted back, "No, Mom. Riku's coming here to stay the night, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sora, tell your father to come directly into room when he comes home."

"Ok, Mom."

Sora sat uncomfortably on the couch, watching the cartoon show with unease. Riku's coming was making him nervous and to add it, his parents still didn't know about him and Riku. He was a bit relieved that they were going to a wedding party of one of his cousins tonight. Sora sure didn't want to be caught doing any _inappropriate_ things with Riku. And in this, _inappropriate_ means hugging and kissing. The front door clicks a while later and came in a tall man also a blond, Van, Sora and Roxas' father. "Dad, mom tells you to go into room."

"Alright." Van answered with a smile. "Shouldn't you be in your bedroom at this time?" Van asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm waiting for Riku." Sora answered.

"Oh, he's staying over tonight. He can use the guest room. Have you prepared it?"

"Ummm… He said he'll be alright with sleeping on the mat in my bedroom."

Van was about to voice his disagreement about how impolite it is to let a guess sleep on the floor but Penelo already shouted from upstairs, "Van, are you home? We'll be late for the party!"

"Right! I'm coming." Van went upstairs, leaving Sora alone.

Sora felt a bit guilty about lying to his father. It's not exactly that Riku wanted to sleep on the more, it's more like Sora wanted Riku to sleep with him, sharing his bed. He loved Riku so much and although the two met almost everyday, Sora couldn't seem to get enough of the silver haired. A grin came to his face as he thought about being able to cuddle comfortably with Riku tonight. And then, his imagination was abruptly broken by the sound of bell coming from the front door. "I'm coming!" Sora shouted, quickly jumping over the couch and opened the door. "Hey." Riku greeted with a smirk.

Riku wore white button up shirt with long sleeves and long baggy pants, on his shoulder, hanged a bag which was supposedly filled with clothes. "I've been waiting for you." Sora said, sulking a bit. Riku smiled and messed with his hair. "Miss me already?" He leaned in to kiss Sora's forehead. Sora wanted to enjoy it but he hastily jumps away when he realized that his parents might come down any second. "My parent's still in the house." Sora explained. "Right." Riku laughed.

Riku spent half an hour watching television in the family room with Sora. Half an hour later, Penelo and Van came down to the first floor, dressed neatly and beautifully. Before going, they went to the family room for Sora. "Sora, we are going to go." Van said. "Have a great time with Riku and Riku, just take this as your own home."

"Sure, thanks." Riku smiled a little. "I'll take care of Sora." He added.

Penelo smiled. She kissed Sora's cheek. After saying goodbye, Van and Penelo went away, leaving Sora and Riku in the family room. After Sora heard the front door slams shut, he put his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku smirked, commenting, "So, you're just a good kid in front of your parents."

"Do you want me to be a good kid in front of you too?" Sora teased, intertwining his left hand with Riku's.

Riku laughed, playing with Sora's hand. "I'd rather not. We have a night for us."

"I was afraid you'd say yes." Sora and Riku laughed. "So, do you want to continue to watch the TV?" Sora asked, looking up to meet Riku's eyes.

"I'd rather watch you all night."

"Really?" Sora smiled, put his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and pushed him down softly on the couch. Riku held himself with his arms so as not to crush Sora's little body with his weight. Both lips were separated a while later to catch some breath. Riku leaned down again to kiss and nib on Sora's neck. He aimed for the curve of Sora's neck which he knew full well that it was one of Sora's sensitive points. Sora tilted his head a bit to give Riku better access. Sora moaned and Riku smiled into the kiss.

Riku licked Sora's ear then which earns him a giggle. "It tickles." Sora said amongst his giggles. "You're cute." Riku whispered. Sora blushed and laughed. He was always ticklish whenever someone blew air to his ear or just whispered things. "Riku…" Sora calls out. Riku stopped and looked at Sora. "Ummm…"

"What is it?" Riku asked softly.

"I love you." Sora said, all the while hoping for Riku to return it.

"I know." Riku tilted his head to the side a bit, feeling confused.

"I _know_ you know. …Do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do."

"But… you never returned it."

"What?" Riku quirked an eyebrow. "Oh…" Riku blushed then. Sora was a bit surprised to see Riku blush. The boy never blushed before and now that he is, Sora thought it was so cute. "Is it that important?" Riku asked, sitting back on the couch followed by Sora.

"Of course it is. I can't be sure until I hear it coming from your mouth." A minute passed without any response. "Is that so hard to say? Riku." Sora pouted.

"It _is_ hard." Riku laughed, covering his nervousness. He never thought that Sora would mention that.

"C'mon, I thought you are the genius in college. Just an 'I love you'. I've said it so many times, why can't you?" Sora demanded again. The sound of a woman reporting new on TV filled the room. Another two minutes and still nothing. Sora was getting impatient, "All right, Riku. I'll give you all night to prepare yourself to say those words and while you are at it, I'm going back to my room. So, you can sleep on the couch until then." Sora stood up, about to go away but Riku quickly grabbed and hugged him from behind.

"You can't be serious." Riku whispered.

While Sora might be laughing because of Riku's action, he shot him a death glare, trying to be as intimidating as can be, "_Dead_ serious."

Riku took a deep breath and sighed, "Sora, I – you." He teased.

"I can't hear you." Sora turned around to face Riku, quite amused at the censored _love_ word.

"I – you." Riku teased again.

"Riku. It can't be that hard. C'mon." Sora laughed, amused at Riku's expression. "It sounds like the word _love_ is censored." Sora frowned.

Riku sighed again, very loud this time, "I _love_ you. Is that good enough?" He smirked.

"Thanks." Sora laughed, followed by Riku. Shortly after, the two find themselves dwelled in an intense kiss again. Sora traveled down to Riku's neck and bites softly, leaving a mark. "Ouch, Sora."

Sora laughed, "You're mine." Riku laughed and they kissed again but were stopped abruptly by Riku's cell phone ringing. Riku didn't want to break the kiss but Sora pulled away. "Your phone." He smiled.

Riku grunted and picked his phone from the pocket. "Axel…" He said with an annoyed tone. "Hello?"

"Riku, glad I can reach you." Axel's voice was beaming from the other side but was grim a while after. "Listen, I am so sick of this! I need your help."

"If it is not _urgent_. I'll kill you." Riku said, trying to be intimidating. Sora leaned over to hear the conversation. Noticing that, Riku put the phone to loudspeaker mode.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Axel asked with a playful tone. "Naughty naughty Riku. What are you doing with little Sora? Roxy will be so sad…"

"W-We are not doing anything." Sora blushed and quickly interrupted.

"Oh, so the two of you are actually _doing _something. I understand." Axel laughed. Sora was about to explain again but was stopped by Riku. "Don't bother, Sora. Axel apparently doesn't understand _English_." There's sarcasm dripping in his tone. "I'm glad I interrupted before you two get too far." Axel added. "Oh, right, before I forget… Listen, Roxy is very sick right now and I'm helping with his home works."

"Roxas is sick?" Sora became worried.

"Yeah, the little guy's been lying on the bed for a while now. And I am so sick of trigonometry. I can't believe this is high school material. Help me, Riku." Axel pleaded. "Oh and no need to come over. I've got it all taken care of."

"Why not say you just want to have your little time alone, together with Roxas?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What? Roxas and Axel?" Sora asked, confused.

"Axel's been failing, so no." Riku laughed.

"Hey, Roxy loves me." Axel protested, Sora laughed and commented, "Good luck with Roxas."

"See, I got big brother's approval." The three laughed at Axel's joke.

"I guess we have to spend tonight with Axel on the phone…" Riku sighed followed by Sora.

And so, the 'fun time' that Sora thought he'll be getting from spending the night with Riku, vanished. Axel though felt amused that he could irk the two successfully.

--

With a sneeze, Roxas woke up. Lazily, he opened his eyes but quickly closed it again as the sun shone his face. Soon, he opened his eyes wide. He was surprised to find that he was not in his room, instead in an unknown room. He was more shocked when he found out that his shirt was gone leaving his body naked. He took a peek down the blanket and breathed a sigh of relieve to find that his pant was still in tact. He sat up straight and a cold towel fell off from his forehead. Pain came to his head. He held it with his hand. The pain was finally gone and he looked around. Beside him, Axel was sleeping, sitting on the floor with his head lying on the bed. Suddenly, he jumped up in panic, avoiding Axel but nevertheless still cause Axel to wake up. "Hmm? Roxy?" Axel called lazily.

Roxas was already on the ground, standing, looking around. The room was a mess, there were books on the floor and a floor bed lying. On a second glance, Roxas found out that the books were his. "I-I have to go to school." He said, panicked and took up his book.

"Roxy, today's Sunday." Axel said again, standing up while rubbing his eyes. He was so tired from doing all of Roxas' assignments.

Roxas mouthed an 'oh', calming down a bit. However, he started to get nervous again, "I have to go. Homework."

"Roxy, those home works are gone." Axel said again, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Gone?" Roxas frowned. Then, he walked over to the table. On the table, lied an opened 'Getting to Know the World' book. Everything that was supposed to be his homework had been filled with neat writing and when he checked it, the answers were all correct. "You did this?" Roxas eyed Axel.

"No, the pen magically moves and writes down the answers by itself." Axel laughed, followed by Roxas.

Roxas sighed then, "Thank you."

"Well, I think I deserve a reward, Roxy."

Roxas sighed again, agreed with Axel. "What can I do?"

"A kiss would do." At that, Roxas blushed and quickly backed away. "Anything but that." Roxas said with heavy intonation. "I'm hurt." Axel put on a hurt face.

Roxas ignored him, heart still beating fast, either because he was sick or because of something else. He walked around to look for his shirt and tissues. His nose was runny and he really didn't feel to be in a prime mood. Axel stared with a dead serious face. He eyed the little body carefully. Finally he took his steps and hugged Roxas from behind causing him to jump a bit. "W-what are you doing?" Roxas blushed, trying to struggle away but Axel tightened his embrace, not about to let go.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered. Roxas, who was just struggling, calmed down. He was a little bit surprised to hear his name, his actual name, 'Roxas', came out from Axel's mouth. Axel never called him 'Roxas', just 'Roxy' or 'Roxie' and he had gotten used to it by time. Roxas could feel the seriousness he never felt before from Axel. "I love you." Axel whispered causing Roxas to leap.

"Not another one of your jokes." Roxas stared to the floor, trying to hide his nervousness, and put a hand to his forehead. Feeling quite uncomfortable being hugged by Axel from behind.

"I'm serious." Axel replied with a deep and serious tone. Axel let go of Roxas so that Roxas can turn around and looked at him in the face. Roxas glared. "Serious?" He frowned. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Axel added.

Roxas shook his head. "No." Axel didn't say anything, waiting for an answer from Roxas. Roxas just stood, nervous, awkward, tired, sick, and everything. He was thinking hard to come up with an answer. Roxas glanced to Axel whom still put on a serious face. He quickly looked down to the floor then. He found his shirt, so he wore it back first without saying anything. After, he said, "I can't…"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, confused beyond confused.

"I can't… That's all I meant." Roxas answered without even looking to Axel one bit. He was busy packing his bag. "Thank you. I'll find a way to repay you."

Axel was dumbstruck. However, he quickly grabbed Roxas' shoulder, forcing Roxas to face him. But Roxas wouldn't stare his eyes, "I won't let you go until you explain clearly."

"You must have seen the 'thirteen' mark on my neck." Roxas said grimly. "I-I was born with it…"

"So?" Axel asked, still having no idea what Roxas meant.

"You know that 'thirteen' means bad luck."

"That's superstition."

"It's not! Whenever I get too close to someone, bad luck will befell them. Years ago, Sora almost died in an incident… A-And my parents, they almost got ran over by a truck! That's why… I can't… I can't get attached to someone. I…"

"All right." Axel softened a little, letting go of Roxas. A smile filled his face soon, "Now, can I interpret that as 'Axel, I _do_ love you but I cannot say it because of this stupid mark in my neck', Roxy?"

"You don't understand!" Roxas finally looked up and stared Axel.

"I think I do, Roxy." Roxas was surprised to see Axel suddenly unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing?" Roxas muttered. Axel stopped halfway, he opened the button up shirt a bit to reveal his shoulder. Roxas' eyes widened. An 'VIII' mark was scribbled on his right shoulder, just a little right from his collarbone… the same mark as Roxas'. "How?" Roxas shook his head in disbelieve.

Axel tried to think of a rational explanation. He couldn't just tell Roxas about the 'truth'. That would devastate both him and Roxas. Finally, he came up with a brilliant idea and said with a solemn face, "Just as you are. I am also born with it. Think about it, Roxy." Axel smirked. "Eight and Thirteen. We are destined to be together."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Roxy." Axel walked over to embrace Roxas. Roxas was crushed in the hug but returned it after a while. "I just need to know one thing. Am I safe to think that you love me too?"

"…" Roxas was silenced, having no idea what to say. Axel dipped into Roxas' ears causing the blond to blush red and moan a little. "I'm confident that my 'eight' can handle your 'thirteen', Roxy."

"And that means…"

"That my good luck can counter your bad luck if you choose to believe in superstitions."

"I'm sorry." Roxas smiled. Axel was surprised, about to reason with the blond again but was stopped by him, "I mean, I'm sorry for hitting you the first time I met you."

"Huh?"

"I lied a bit about the reason. You really don't seem like a bad guy… well, now that I know you." Roxas smiled again. Axel let go of his embrace and looked at Roxas in the eye. Green-leafy orbs met blue sea. "It's just that, before I even met you, I've been having nightmares about you."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah… And the nightmares have been haunting me since I can remember. I was in a sore mood from not having enough sleep that day, so I just kinda… punched you." Roxas scratched his head, embarrassed.

Axel laughed. "No need to say sorry, Roxy. I've already forgotten about it." Axel grinned though his face turned grim a while later, "What this nightmares about?"

"It's… I can't tell you. It'll sound stupid." Axel has no reason to force it out from Roxas' mouth though he was a bit curious. Roxas sneezed, breaking the silence. "This cold is getting into me." Roxas sighed.

"Roxy…" Axel came close and cupped Roxas cheek. Roxas stiffened, heart beating uncontrollably. Axel leaned closer and put his lips on Roxas'. He kissed Roxas gently. Roxas didn't return the kiss, just standing, watching, doesn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that the kiss felt so good and comforting, gentle. Axel pulled away later. Roxas sneezed. "You're going to catch my flu." Roxas laughed, trying to make it less awkward.

"I'd be happy to get one from you." Axel laughed. "I love you, Roxy."

"I… love you too, Axel." Roxas smiled awkwardly.

"That's the first time you said my name."

"So?"

"It sounds so sweet. I want to hear more."

"Oh? Then, I will refrain from calling your name."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just to tease you." Roxas laughed.

--

Roxas spent a great time with Axel. But soon, he decided that he had to go home to rest. Axel offered to take him home and Roxas accepted the offer. After packing his stuff nicely, Roxas took up his bag. Axel snatched it though telling Roxas to just let him carry his bag. Roxas smiled happily. The two went out of the apartment then and Axel locked the door. He turned back to look at Roxas. "No elevator." Roxas said.

"It's the _fourteenth _floor, Roxy." Axel pouted and laughed a short while after.

"You can take the elevator and wait for me in the first floor. I'm taking the stairs, thank you." Roxas walked away.

"Roxy, you have me. I'll protect you from the big bad elevator." Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist.

"Nope, not going to work." Roxas stuck a tongue out. "See you on the first floor."

Axel sighed, "You know I'm not going to take the elevator and let you walk the stairs alone." Axel smiled.

"Good." Roxas returned the smile.

Though there _were_ a _lot_ of stairs down the first floor from the fourteenth floor, they weren't tired at all. In fact, they had a fun time together. Roxas teasing Axel and Axel making jokes that would make them laugh. Roxas was used to climbing stairs and Axel, although was a giant, had a lot of stamina. So no one was out of breath. Axel wanted to stay when he arrived at Roxas' room in the dorm, saying that he wanted to take care of him. Roxas told him to go back though, reasoning that he wouldn't be able to rest if Axel was there. Axel listened to Roxas' words and went home. However, before that, he kissed Roxas again causing Roxas to blush horribly—It's the dorm, there's always a chance that one of his schoolmates saw him kissing with a boy. Before Roxas could complain though, Axel had sneaked away.

--

When Axel got home to the apartment, Riku was already there, busy changing his bed's cover. He could guess that Roxas stayed the night there. Axel was beaming, "I got together with Roxy."

"Oh."

"We are _dating_. See? I said he loves me."

"What are you trying to do?" Riku put on a grim face, causing Axel to jump a bit and produce the same expression. Receiving no response, Riku added, "Aren't you going to tell him everything before you are further attached to him? Or what? Are you trying to repent by making him _love_ you?" At that, Axel glared Riku. Surely, the remarks have hit him hard and again, no response from the red head. "Really, Axel… hadn't you thought about that question before?" Axel shrugged.

"First of all, Riku. I didn't _make _Roxas love me. Second, Roxas seems to have forgotten everything. So… I see no reason in telling him."

"And when Roxas knows, he'll be _pissed_. I can assure you that."

"Riku, you know I can't just walk up to him suddenly and says, 'Ey, I'm the one who ruined your life. I almost killed you seven years ago.' Guess what he'll do when he hears that and I haven't even added that I killed his parents..."

"You know it's not entirely your fault."

"I'm still _responsible_ for it." Axel glared.

Riku was silenced, having no idea on how to counter Axel's defense. "Well, I'll let you figure that out." Riku grinned, chilling the situation. "Just one thing I need to remind you. He will know about it one day. Xemnas isn't a kind of person who will just let this past go by. _Heck_, I think he is waiting exactly for this day, for the day when you and Roxas put on a good _show_ for him."

"I _know_. That's why I need to find out more about the matter."

Riku threw the bed cover into the laundry pile. He stretched his hands a bit. "Well, you know what to do. Just tell me and I'll do anything I can help with… …Enough with the stiff talk." Riku laughed. "There's a frown on your face."

"I wonder who started it." Axel finally laughed.

"I'm just trying to help by reminding you."

"Thanks." Axel smiled. He knew Riku's good intentions but he couldn't deny that he was irked by the questions and statements.

--

**End Note : **Wow, this turns out pretty long.

**(**evil laugh)… Awwwwwww… Roxas and Axel… I love them both!! Hahahaha… XD

They are the perfect couple. Hehehehehe… And don't forget about Riku and Sora too. Hehe…

That makes me feel bad about what I am about to do. 'cries'

Oh well… ha-ha. The plot has revealed itself a bit there, ne? But that's not _the entire_ plot. There'll be more to come, I can promise you that. XD

Everything will be revealed in a chapter or two later. And by that time, I can write Zemyx! Yay! (though I'm a bit unconfident due to that I don't know Zexion well) When the plot comes, it will all be written in the past. (I don't think I'll use past tense though. Haha… I'm a bit sucky about grammars and stuffs).

By the way, in Chinese, 8 is considered good luck and wealth. So there. There's GOT to be a reason why Axel is number 8 in the organization and Roxas is 13. And well, that's what comes out as I think about it. XD

Sorry about Van and Penelo's out of character-ness… I don't know them very well… Need someone to match hair color. XD

And that's all. Oh, before I forgot, please **review and keep reading **(I lost all confidence if there is no review 'cries'). I _need_ all of you. Thank you very much! Though once again, I am sorry for not replying the reviews. Please don't get mad or annoyed. 'hides' … I appreciate it, really. 'bows head'

Those are all my ranting, thank you again, and see ya on the next chapter. XD


	7. Misunderstand

**A/N : **Hi, I'm sorry for disappearing on you. My computer's been acting up and I have major writer's block. I still have, really… A little trouble on the something called 'confidence'. So, this chapter might be kinda on the 'down' side. But I still hope you guys will like it.

Anyway, the italics will be either dream sequence or the past. Thanks.

**Chapter 7**

**Misunderstand**

"_Roxas. Roxas… Where are you?" A woman wearing pink dress with brown curly long hair ran across a playground where there were lots of children playing. She looked to the sides, to the corner, trying to be as normal as she could, glancing around, hopeful, to find Roxas. She was panting, her stomach bleeding horribly, waiting around a bit to even out her breath whilst her eyes glance around continuously. Finally, she spotted the boy, the boy with spiky hair playing around happily in the see saw with his friends. She approaches the boy. "Roxas, come here."_

"_Mom?" The boy replied, confused._

"_Miss Aerith Strife, is something the matter?" Ask a woman who was supposed to be the teacher. "You… You're bleeding!" The woman shouted upon realizing the blood that gushed out from Aerith's stomach, painting her beautiful pink dress crimson red. _

"_I have to take Roxas."_

_Without waiting for any response or protest, Aerith took little Roxas and ran away. The blond ten years old boy is silent, just looking at his mother. Aerith strode, dashing madly through the roads as if being hunted down by some murderous beings, ignoring the confused stares and glances that were being thrown at her and her child. The blood dripping from her stomach gushed out continuously without mercy and all she could do was to hold the pain by biting her lower lips. Amidst all that, she whispered softly to Roxas, "Everything will be fine, Roxas. Everything will be fine. We just – need to get you to somewhere safe."_

--

The sun was shining brightly and though Roxas had his nightmares again last night, he was in an unexpectedly cheery mood today. The reason, of course, is Axel. They are dating now and this noon will be officially their first date. Well, even though Axel had always claimed that their last meetings were also dates. Roxas denied it.

Just as usual, today, Axel was waiting for Roxas again. He arrived twenty minutes early before Roxas would be released from school. Having nothing to do, Axel decided to fool around in the school since waiting outside the school gate had became too _boring_. With lazy and dragged steps, Axel went inside the Faculty Room, spotting only one teacher inside, Miss Tifa. Tifa, who had seen Axel inside, stood up, "Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

Axel made a sound of whistling and smirked, "Yes, I _do _think you can help me."

Tifa frowned, "Alright… are you… looking for someone? The students are still in the class. Anything urgent?"

"Naw. I'm just here to see you."

"Do I _know_ you?"

"No, you don't. Say, why don't we sit down and chat? I'm waiting for my baby brother anyway."

Tifa was interested at that red head and she knew for sure that he was flirting with her. "Alright, please take a seat." She smiled and took a seat herself.

Axel quickly made himself at home and sat down with style. "I didn't know someone as beautiful as you are permitted to be a teacher. You'll seduce the students here, in a good way."

Tifa giggled, "As far as I know, there are no student that I have _seduced_ yet. So, you can rest assured."

"Well then…" Axel leaned his back to the chair comfortably, "You sure have seduced me, that's for sure. My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I know you well, the one who made trouble in school and took Roxas out without permission. Hmm, so, Roxas is your baby brother?"

"Eh he…" Axel chuckled nervously.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart. You can just call me Tifa."

--

Roxas ran out from his class as soon as they were released. Before he did that, he stared out the window and found no sign of the red head. However, he didn't need to search for him because he bumped into him when he went down the hallway passed the Faculty Room. "What are you doing in the Faculty Room?" Roxas asked as he saw Axel came out from said room.

Axel put a hand to his hair, "I'm just chatting with some teachers. Seeing how you do in school."

"So? How did I do?" Roxas smiled.

"You're doing very well and I think I should reward you for that." Axel snatched Roxas hand without warning and pulled the blond closer to him, landing his lips on Roxas'. Roxas parted his mouth trying to protest and Axel took that as a cue for him to 'travel'. And so he did. He stuck his tongue out and started tasting every parts and crevices of the inside of Roxas' mouth. Roxas moaned at the contact, making Axel smirked into the kiss and became more vicious. Hands traveling to take Roxas shirt up to his chest, Roxas struggled and hold said hands with all his power. "No, not here… Axel…" Roxas moaned. The kiss lasted for a while and it stopped when the two had to catch their breaths.

Roxas pulled away a bit to stare at Axel in the face. His face burning of the embarrassment and pleasure, hands still holding Axel's from pulling his shirt away. "I like how you said my name like that." Axel smirked earning an uncontrolled blush from Roxas.

"You _retard_… You could have at least warned me of what you are about to do."

Axel laughed, "It would be no fun if I had warned you, wouldn't it?"

Roxas nodded a little, agreeing. "Let's go. I had called in for a day off and we can spend the rest of the day together."

Axel blinked, "Really?" Roxas nodded with a smile. Axel was surprised by how much Roxas had changed just because they are dating now. Roxas was not the usual grumpy blond anymore, "Thanks." Axel pulled him in and kissed his forehead, inhaling the sweet lemon scent.

"For what?"

"For dating with me."

"…Alright…" Roxas nodded, smiled, corrected his shirt, and followed Axel who was grabbing his wrist. Axel walked slowly so Roxas could catch up. "I want sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said.

Axel feels amused and smiled, "Alright. Let's find the ice cream truck or something first."

They walked outside school. Axel put his arms around Roxas' waist, hugging him closer. Roxas complied and leaned in, resting on Axel as they walked together. Roxas, for one, was happy that he was able to become so intimate with one person.

"Ooo, Roxy. That's the same ice cream truck, right? Tidus' there." Axel pointed.

Roxas stood straight and ran pass Axel, dragging him along, "C'mon. Let's go."

Axel followed with a smile. This is the first time he sees Roxas that happy and at that, he is happy too. "Hiya, Tee-dus."

"It's you guys." Tidus smiled, "You guys got along better now?" he asked as he saw Roxas grabbing Axel's wrist and Axel hugging him possessively with one of his arms around the blond's shoulder. Roxas though, felt embarrassed and hastily sneaked away from Axel, keeping his distance. Axel was somehow irked at Roxas but let it go anyway. "Anyway…" Tidus said, breaking the awkward situation. "What can I get you?"

"Two sea salt ice-creams." Roxas said cheerfully.

"Alright. Please wait for a minute." Tidus went to the back of the truck, leaving Roxas and Axel.

"Umm…" Roxas put his hand to his back, feeling slightly guilty for acting like that just now. "I'm…"

Axel noticed and put on a smile, putting a hand on Roxas' head and playing with the spiky hair, "What's up, Roxy? Don't think too much, it'll hurt your head."

"Umm…"

"Smile for me." Axel rested his chin on the shorter boy's head. "You're the most beautiful when you smile.

Roxas blushed, pulled away, looking up to Axel and put on the best smile he had. "Good?"

"Yeah, I like you better that way. Better than the usual grumpy Roxas anyway. Heh."

Before Axel could assault Roxas, Tidus had came back with two ice creams, each in one of his hands. "Here is your, ice cream, thanks."

"Umm, we didn't ask for the chocolate layer…" Roxas said.

"It's my bonus for you guys. Take it." Tidus smiled.

"Thanks!"

Roxas took the two chocolate layered sea salt ice cream and Axel paid for it. The two went to the bench near a tree and sat down. Roxas gave one of the ice creams to Axel. He began licking the ice cream happily. "You sure love your ice cream."

"Aww. I love you even more if you treat me the ice cream everyday." Roxas smiled, still licking, not noticing that he had made Axel's heart skipped a bit at his statement.

"Just that?" Axel asked, taking a bite of the ice cream. "Say, which do you love more? Ice cream or me?" He teased.

Roxas stopped licking and eyed Axel, a little bit surprised seeing Axel's serious expression, "I dunno… C'mon, Axel, you can't be jealous over a sea salt ice cream." Roxas laughed awkwardly.

"Who said I can't?" At that, Axel leaned closer and licked Roxas' lips, started nibbling on it, making small ministrations along the way. He had ignored his ice cream and threw it away to the road somewhere while Roxas still held tightly to his. Roxas was surprised at the sudden onslaught. They had just confirmed their 'dating status' for two days and Axel had become more and more aggressive than the first time Roxas knew him. He even wondered if Axel was just waiting to get inside his pants and then leave him all alone. That thought made Roxas quickly pulled away with all his strength. Noticing Roxas' struggle, Axel let go.

"I…"

Axel smirked, "Sorry, can't control myself every time I see you like that." He said casually. Roxas hummed embarrassedly and began to lick his ice cream again, which was already dripping, fortunately to the floor. There's a long silence before one of them spoke.

"Do you… want the ice cream? Ummm, I can share."

"No, it's okay." Axel said, sitting closer, licking Roxas' face which is stained a little by the chocolate, "Sweet." Roxas shivered at the touch and found himself stiffened horribly. "I love you, Roxy."

"Me too." Roxas forced a smile.

--

Axel was busy the next day. So, he didn't come and wait for Roxas after school. Roxas understood as he had to go to work too. As he was about to go out of the school, Miss Tifa suddenly halted him. "Roxas."

Roxas halted, turned around, and asked, "Yes?"

"Isn't your brother picking you up today?" Tifa asked casually, a little bit eager in her voice.

Roxas tilted his head a bit, wondering how his teacher knew Sora. "My brother? You mean, Sora? No, he never comes and picks me up…"

"No, I meant Axel, the one with the sticking red hair." Tifa tried to describe.

"Huh?" Roxas shook his head a bit, wondering if he had heard wrong but was answered by Tifa's intense and eager glare. "Axel's… He's not my brother… He's my…"

"That's weird. He said yesterday that he'd come to pick his baby brother up which he said was you. Alright, anyway, just tell him to contact me anytime when you meet him, okay, Roxas?"

There're butterflies fluttering about inside Roxas' stomach now. However, he had managed out a 'yes' and a nod to Tifa before he scurried away. Is Roxas right by thinking that Axel just flirted with his teacher?! And what. The. Hell?! _Baby brother?!_ Axel said that he was his _baby brother_?! Roxas shook his head, couldn't believe that he had just heard what he heard. And so, with a horrible mood, Roxas went to work.

When he had arrived at the Sushi Bar, Olette and Namine immediately know that there was something wrong with Roxas. Well, _everyone_ would know that there was something wrong because Roxas' lips were curled down in every way possible and there's a frown on his face. None of them dared to ask Roxas what happened though.

After a long day of work, and a long day of Roxas' frowning and not uttering a word, Roxas finally spoke, "Can I… ask for some advice?" It's almost a whisper.

Namine who had been washing the dishes in the kitchen and Olette who had been mopping the floor leave their work and scurried over to Roxas. "We'd be happy to hear and give advice, Roxas." Namine smiled, reassuring.

"What happened?" Olette asked, curiously.

Hesitantly then, with a soft sigh, Roxas told them what happened. After he had told them, the two just stared in silence. Finally, Olette said, "Are you sure Tifa said Axel?" They had known a day before that Axel and Roxas are dating. "Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

"I'm _very_ sure, Olette."

"Maybe… Maybe there's someone that's impersonating Axel." Namine tried to give her reasons. It would be too fast for Roxas and Axel to just break apart after three days of dating.

"You really think someone would actually do that, Namine?" Luxord, who had been eavesdropping out of curiosity, said.

"Father! Since when did you…" Namine jumps, not even noticing that her father was standing behind her.

"After you've done talking, remember to clean up. I'll go upstairs." Luxord said with a calm voice and went away.

"Should I talk to Axel about this? Or just keep quite?"

"It's really up to you, Roxas." Olette said with a voice that makes Roxas feels better. "The thing is do you believe in Axel or not? How well do you know him?"

"Well, obviously, after all that… I feel like I don't know him at all. He's still just a stranger…" Roxas shook his head softly.

"Are you happy with him?" Namine asked.

"Well, yes…" Roxas blushed.

"Maybe he's not serious and just fooling around, Roxas and maybe he's just bored because he'd waited for you too long outside the school." Olette tried to defend Axel.

"I think so…" Roxas brightened, "Yes, that must be it, huh?" he smiled. "He must have been just playing around." Namine and Olette looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. "Thanks. I'll get back to work then." Roxas went away to continue mopping the table and rearranging the seats.

"I've never seen Roxas acted that way before." Namine whispered.

"Yea, maybe that just proofs how much he loves Axel." Olette smiled, "C'mon, go back to work." Olette pushes Namine, "Or your father will be giving a fit to us again."

"I know, I know." Namine laughed and went back to wash the dishes.

--

Summer is coming and the weather and temperature in Twilight Town are increasing. It's becoming hotter and hotter by the day. The fact that Twilight Town was one of the tropical cities does not help at all. Summer is the worst season of all. You didn't need to take a bath in order to be wet, just move around or find some activities to do, and you will be drenched in sweat. Roxas felt uneasy in class. Well, it's not just him who was feeling uneasy, everyone felt so. They could not wait another minute to get out of their classroom and have their three months of summer holiday.

Roxas peeked out to the window beside him, taking care not to get noticed by the current teaching History teacher, Mr. Merlin, though Roxas knew that Merlin would let him go for not concentrating on his subject just once. He eyed around searching for some object that he had been waiting for to show up since the last ten minutes and he found him—the red head, Axel. A smile found its way to Roxas' face. Finally, the long awaited bell rang. Everyone was basically shouting in excitement, completely forgotten that Merlin was still in the room. Merlin though, just sighed, gave them more home works which resulted in loud 'boos' and protest, he wished them a happy Summer holidays and dismissed the class.

"Hey, Roxas. Want to go for some drink? It's hot." Hayner said with a grin on his face.

Roxas thought for a while then eyes Hayner, "Alright, I guess."

"Wait, you're not having a date with your boyfriend, right?"

Roxas blushed at the words. Axel being called 'boyfriend' still felt so wrong for him, though it was true that they had been dating for six days. "We're just…"

"So, you are really dating him?!" Hayner shouted in excitement. "Cool, dude. I never thought you're that type." He laughed.

Roxas suddenly became defensive, "We are not dating. Axel and I are just – friends. Nothing more than that!" He panicked even more when he saw Axel coming in to the class. Axel approached Roxas with a cheerful face and put his arm around the blond's shoulder, "I was worried something happened to you in the class, Roxy." He grinned. "So, I decided to come and find you."

"Hey, are you both dating?" Hayner asked, quirking an eyebrow. Several people who were still in the class averted their eyes to Axel, seemed to be curious with the conversation.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I go with whatever Roxy says." He laughed, putting his nose on the short blond's head, inhaling the fresh lemon scent. Roxas sighed in relieve that Axel was not mad at him.

"Well," Hayner put his hands on his hips, giving a warning look to Axel, "If I find Roxas unhappy or crying, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll cry. Just remember that."

"Aww, did you just mean I would mistreat Roxy?"

"I _think_ you've mistreated me a couple of times." Roxas said earning him a stare from one set of green eyes. As Hayner was about to say something, Roxas quickly cut in, "I think I'm going. You still up for the drinks, Hayner?"

"Nah. I'll pass on that one if you're going with him."

"Right. Bye." Roxas stepped out of class, followed by Axel with Axel quickly catching up with the blond due to his long legs.

"So, got any fun place to go?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Roxas seemed to be thinking. "Twilight Town is a small town."

Axel hummed, "It sucks." He sighed then. "This is the last week for me and I don't have any idea on how to spend the time with you." Axel intertwined his hand with Roxas'

"Last week?" Roxas frowned at the word.

"Haven't I told you?" Seeing Roxas' confused face, Axel quickly realized, "Oh, I haven't… Um, I'm leaving Twilight Town this week."

Roxas snapped, jumping away from Axel, "What?!"

"Roxy, it's nothing to be freaked out about. I just – won't come back in two or three years is all." Axel tried to calm Roxas down.

"_Is all?_" Roxas shook his head in disbelieve, not happy with Axel just uttering the sentence calmly and also with a smirk. His eyes narrowed, cerulean eyes giving death glares to emerald. "You're unbelievable. So, that's just it, huh?" All hopes crushed. Roxas had always _believed_ that Axel was very serious in their relationship but it struck him to find out now that he was obviously just playing around with him. In addition, the heat was really feeding his anger and also the several rumors and truths that he had heard the past few days.

"Roxy, I – I meant…" Axel quickly jumped to explanation but was cut short by Roxas, "You know what? To _hell_ with what you meant. I'm outta here."

Confused and utterly bothered by Roxas' statement, Axel threw an even angrier response whilst grabbing Roxas' wrist, "What do you _care_? You just said we're _friends_!" Axel bit back, almost shouted. Roxas was stunt, no longer struggling out of the red head's grip. His anger was welling up even more by the response, "I thought you'd understand me more than that!"

"Understand what?!" Axel asked, demanding. "Damnit, Roxy, can you calm down?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, finally tugging his hand free from Axel's grab, "No, I can't calm down! Not when I know the fact that you are flirting with someone else while you spread your lies around me saying that you _love_ me!"

"I really _do_ love you, Rox! You know that!"

"No, I don't! I don't know anymore!" Roxas shouted, eyes welling up with tears.

"And what's that about flirting? I didn't…"

"I had believed that you'd never do anything like that, that you just love playing around. And I'd like to believe that _forever_! But it seems, you're never really serious about us. _Fuck,_ Axel…" Roxas shook his head, "You're _fucking_ flirting with my teacher… With Miss Tifa. I can't believe it…" He stared Axel.

Axel was at loss for words, wanting to avert his eyes away from the big cerulean eyes that were wet with tears now but cannot. He reached out a hand to hold Roxas shoulder but Roxas quickly took a step away, "_Don't _touch me!"

"Roxy… That was, I was just playing around. I'm not serious."

Roxas breathed out a heavy sigh, shivering, sniffling, gathering his voice to bite Axel's words back, "Yes, and you are _never_ serious about anything! I'm so stupid to ever trust you on anything. I should have known that any of this would never work out!"

"Rox, just chill. We can sit this one out." Axel tried to calm Roxas down, torn between not being able to hold him because Roxas would struggle horribly and afraid that Roxas would go away. Roxas was shuddering, giving death glares to Axel's eyes. He said nothing, just crying, trying to calm himself down.

"From what you just said, I think you stated that we are _over_. _Fine!_ If that's what it is, _fine_. Because you know what?!" Roxas met his glare with Axel's, "You're right. I don't _fucking_ care! I _never_ give a _shit_!" He stomped away, still sniffling, leaving Axel behind. However, before that, he turned back and said, "Oh, right. Miss Tifa said that you can contact her anytime." And at that, Roxas really went away.

"What… the… Roxasss…" Axel shook his head, feeling utterly confused and bewildered. He wondered what he had said wrong but found nothing.

--

Aww, man. I'm sorry for the sudden out of characterness. This is all I can come up with. The next update will be in a week or two. I'll have to go out of town. Please critique and comment me. I'll try to improve. And I give my thanks to those who took their time to review. It really helps me build confidence. Also, thanks to those who had spared their time to read too. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Without You

**A/N : **Hiya, everyone. I'm finally back! Alright now… I need a beta – reader and I don't really know how this whole thing works. So, maybe if anyone is interested in beta reading this story, please e-mail me. Thanks. I am struggling at grammars… sigh… So, this chapter's grammars will be sucky too, though I'll try to do better. I'm very sorry if I annoyed anyone by my grammars…. Really… Thank you.

Enough about all those depressed rants XD Let me state my thanks to those who had reviewed and critiqued me. I really appreciate it! I'll do my best for this story. Since I love it and I can't stop thinking about this story and thinking about you wonderful guys even when I'm outta town and of course, thanks for those who read too. You are all great guys! I love you! XD

**Chapter 8**

**Without You**

It was _bitter_… Life had never felt so bitter before for Axel. Sure, he might had a harsh past and that everything in his life basically always went wrong but… this one fight just ten minutes ago had really sucked the spirit out of him.

"_You're right. I don't __**fucking**__ care! I __**never**__ give a __**shit**__!"_

Those words kept on ringing in his head. _'What had went wrong?_' Axel asked himself over and over again for the whole ten minutes on his way back to Riku's apartment. Roxas was crying… Roxas cried because of him. Yes, he might have flirted a bit with Tifa but it meant nothing… so, why did Roxas care so much? They should be spending their time together now. Axel will be going back to Hollow Bastion within a week and that's it? It's _over_ just like that? It's only a week; a week of fun time with the blond. Axel sighed, "Rox…"

Slowly and lazily, Axel took out the apartment key from his pocket. He put the key in the keyhole, turned it a bit, and opened the door with a loud click. Inside, he found Riku who was lying on the bed reading a thick book. "Had a fun time?" Riku smirked, not even turning his head to look at Axel. He knew that Axel would reply him with a grin as usual and went on with his _long_ story of how he and Roxas had spent their day together, visiting places, kissing, how good a kisser Roxas was… every little detail that the red head can blurt out. He's a little bit amused that a guy like Axel would want to share every details of his daily love life. Riku didn't hate the stories, no. In fact he liked listening to it. It was fun and he could take in anything and give himself a mental note to use anything possible to counter Axel back when they ever get into a quarrel.

Axel only managed to hum a little. Just as Riku, he didn't even bother to look at the silver head. Axel took off his shoes and tucked it away in the rack which was filled mostly of Riku's sport, boots, and casual hanging out shoes. This was unusual… Riku eyed the red head carefully. No, Axel wasn't one to just put his shoes back to the rack. In fact in the month of living with Axel, the older man had _always_ throw the shoes away near the door which always caused Riku to mumble every time he went out in the morning because he had to remove the shoes in order to open the door.

It was strange that the red head remained silent too. By now, Axel should be jumping on Riku with his stories, annoying and bothering Riku who was trying hard to study for his next day's subject. Riku felt a little irked. He had prepared himself for the red head's assault and Axel had succeeded in picking the best time to remain silent. "You okay?" Riku finally asked as Axel sat himself down on his bed mattress. Axel hummed again as a response. He is now lying flat on his stomach on the mattress, head digging inside the pillow. "You'll suffocate yourself." Riku commented again.

"Don't try to save me while I'm at that." Axel said, holding his head up a little so that his voice didn't come out as an incoherent mumble.

"Suicide?" Riku laughed, sitting himself up to take a better look at Axel, "What? A lover's quarrel?"

Axel grunt, wondering if he could just die easy if he just kept lying down like that. Finally out of breathe and felt that he could not hold it anymore, he jumped up, sitting, and took in a deep breath.

Riku clapped and laughed, green eyes still looking at Axel, "Looks like you've managed to save yourself."

"Shut up, Riku. Leave me alone." Axel pouted.

"You _never_ leave me alone when I asked you to so why shouldn't I do the same?"

Axel scoffed, lied down, and put his pillow over his head, closing his ears so that he couldn't hear another word from Riku. Riku wouldn't let him go that easy though, "I thought you come here to make a plan to revenge Xemnas. So, I guess you've just decided to kill yourself over some quarrel with your Roxy."

"It's _not_ just some quarrel, Riku." Axel snorted, putting down the pillow, and glaring at Riku. Riku tilted his head a bit, signaling for some explanation. "Roxas said that he's _over_ with me."

"Oh…" No response again. "What? You want me to sympathize you or something?" Riku asked.

"What would you do if you broke up with Sora?"

Riku smirked, "We'll never break up. We love each other." He said confidently. "Not over some stupid quarrel anyway."

"And what do you know about the quarrel?" Axel frowned, sitting up so that he's eye level with Riku.

"So? Tell me about it." Riku's raised his eyebrows. Axel told Riku what had happened though hesitant. Riku just nodded when the story's over. "I guess it's a good thing, then."

"What?" Axel hissed.

"Broke up after just a week? That just means you're not meant for each other. Let it go."

"Let it go?" Axel frowned in every way possible.

"You said that you _just_ want to make up for your mistakes to him. So? Consider it done. You've made him happy for a week. Don't delve yourself any further before you hurt him more." Axel was seriously irked at Riku's statement. He stood up and grabbed Riku's collar, shoving him to the wall. Riku quickly retaliated, pushing Axel off and with his speed dove away to punch Axel in the face. The punch landed straight to the cheek. Axel's lips started bleeding because he accidentally bit his lips at the punch. "I really don't suggest you to pick a fight with me over this, Axel."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Riku." Axel took the offensive and the fight was inevitable. Riku tried hard to dodge and counter Axel's every offensive. He got hit and beaten several times, earning him some wounds and bruises. "Axel! Calm yourself, damnit!" Riku shouted.

"You started it!" Axel shouted back, not intending to stop. His whole body's wrapped in enormous red aura, the temperature in the room was increasing, and his emerald eyes had turned red.

"Do you want what happened seven years ago to occur again!?" Riku screamed while dodging the incoming attacks. His movements had slowed down because of the wounds Axel had inflicted. At the statement, Axel miraculously stopped. His anger had vanished, leaving him standing in the middle of the room. Riku stood and didn't move. He didn't want another fight that would end up burning down the whole apartment, worst, the whole block and its residents.

"_Damn_, Riku." Axel glared. Riku noted that the red head had calmed down since his eyes had turned emerald again. He approached said red head carefully and slowly due to his injury.

Riku breathed a heavy sigh and even though hesitant, finally apologized, "I'm sorry."

"'s not your fault." Axel muttered. Both his fists clenched tight. "I need to calm myself." Axel walked passed Riku but was halted by Riku's words, "I'm sorry for hitting you but I'm _not_ sorry for what I've said. Since it's true." Riku said calmly, with a grim voice.

Axel put his hands in the pockets and walked away.

--

Roxas went back home after the 'confrontation' with Axel. He could not seem to hold his tears. It just kept pouring out against his will. He kept on reminding himself, _'Why are you crying yourself out over that jerk? He doesn't deserve it. He meant __**nothing**__.' _It didn't make him feel any better. In fact, those words made him felt worst. He _loved_ him and apparently Axel had thought that all of it was a joke. _'Why did I choose to love __**boys**__ in the beginning?' _He had never felt this heartbroken before, not even when he was over with Namine.

He walked back to his dorm, avoiding and ignoring all the sympathy stares sent to him. Some people in town even stopped to ask him what happened. Roxas ignored those people and just walked straight through. Today is the day before summer vacation and he had taken the day off for the whole three months, decided to just spend the summer with Axel instead of working. He had no summer classes of course, he's a straight A student.

The blond locked the door tightly before slumping himself onto the bed, burying himself inside the blanket, crying himself off, biting his lips until he noticed that it's bleeding. He didn't care and kept on biting, hoping that he could stop the tears. Finally, having found out that he just could not calm himself down, he reached his hand to his pocket and took out his cell phone. Pressing '6', the speed dial for Sora's number.

After a quick wait, a cheerful voice from the other side can be heard, "Hello, Rox. You rarely call me, is there something I can help with?" Sora asked happily. Roxas didn't answer, just remaining silent, weeping and staying hopeful that his brother didn't notice it. "Ummm, don't tell me you just press the wrong number, Roxas." Sora said disappointedly.

"Sora…" Roxas whimpered, struggling to keep his voice even but failed at doing so.

At Roxas' shivering voice, Sora was quickly alerted, "What? What's wrong? Did something happen to you? Roxas, speak to me."

"I…"

"Roxas, don't tell me… Did Axel do _anything_ to you?" No response, "I'm calling the police."

"No, Sora…"

"Roxas… Listen, are you at your dorm?" Sora asked again, obviously worried over his brother's condition. Roxas hummed softly, enough for Sora to catch, "Alright, I'll be right there. Just hang on, okay? _Don't_ end the phone. I-I'll be right there."

Roxas was a little bit calmer at his brother's worried voice. The phone continued on with Sora listening closely if Roxas said anything while driving. Roxas didn't say anything, just waiting for Sora. He was glad that Sora cared so much about him yet felt guilty that he never was any help for Sora when Sora needed him. Once in a while, Sora would whisper, "You still there, Roxas?" And Roxas would just response with a hum.

Twenty minutes passed, "Roxas, open the door. I'm outside." Roxas ended the phone and slowly walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening the door for Sora. Roxas crumbled to the floor and Sora quickly reached out to hold him up, hugging him tightly while closing the door behind him. "Roxas…"

"Sora, I don't know…"

"It's okay… It's okay…" Sora cooed, trying his best to support his brother, noticing that it wouldn't do any good to force Roxas to tell him what had happened, "Rest, Roxas. You'll feel better."

Hearing Sora's soft voice, Roxas finally cried himself to sleep five minutes later. Sora carefully took the blond up and laid him down on the bed slowly. He covered Roxas in the blanket and stared softly. A while later, his phone rang. Sora picked it up quickly, "Riku?"

"Yeah… Listen Sora… Can you come over? Like now?" Riku said with a stern voice.

"What happened?"

"I need someone to help me treat these wounds."

"Wounds? A-Are you alright?" Sora said, worried beyond worried.

Riku smirked over at the other side, "I'm talking with you now, ain't I? I want someone to… no, I want _you_."

Sora blushed a little before decided to say with a soft tone carefully, "Riku, i-is it that bad?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"I'm at Roxas'. I don't know what happened to him. He cried horribly and had just fallen asleep. I want to stay by his side…"

"Right… Roxas…"

"I'm really _really_ sorry, Riku. I'm sorry. I…"

"No, it's okay." Riku said with a reassuring voice, "I'll be fine. You take care of Roxas."

"I promise I'll come see you when Roxas is better. Really…"

"Alright. Thanks, Sora."

"Take care, alright?"

"I will." Riku smiled.

"I love you."

"Ya, me too." And the call ended. Sora breathed out a heavy sigh. Torn between staying with Roxas or ran over to Riku's. Well… He made his decisions. Since Roxas' condition seemed worst, he decided to stay behind. However, he was curious as to why Riku had gotten himself wounds.

--

As the call ended, Riku sighed again. He can't believe he had gotten himself into this mess. It has been a long time since he picked a fight and end up wounded, _bad._ Well, since Sora walked into his life, he had never been injured again, up until now. Sora would usually become very worried and started scolding him like his mother whenever he got himself injured… a mother that Riku never had before. A while after he phoned Sora, the phone rang. Riku picked it up hesitantly, "Riku speaking."

"Ey, my beautiful son. How's it going?"

"Marluxia… Everything's great." Riku answered with a sarcastic tone.

Marluxia didn't catch the tone and continued on talking with his cheery voice, "Great! So, when are you coming back to Hollow Bastion? Axel's there, right? Come back with him."

"I'll have to think it through for a bit first."

"Aww, Riku. I'm so lonely here. You really should come. I miss you so much. C'mon, call me daddy."

"Not in the mood."

"But, I'm really alone…" Marluxia sighed.

"Alright, Father."

"Good boy. Can I talk to Axel?"

"He left after attempting to kill me and burn down the house." Riku said calmly, smirking a bit, waiting for Marluxia's 'fun' response.

Marluxia is shocked, "_What!?_ He did it _again?!_ Axel really needs to learn some temper control. Are you alright, hun?"

"Yea, basically. Hey, I'll hang up now. I'm busy." Without waiting for any response from Marluxia, Riku ended the phone.

He took a bandage from the first aid kit and began bandaging his arms which apparently is bleeding. He slid down the wall with a sigh, looking to the door, hoping that Sora would miraculously come in and maybe give him a hug. That's not going to happen though.

--

Roxas thrashed violently in his sleep. Sora had considered to wake him up but decided not to and calmly covered Roxas in the blanket. He took off the blanket when he realized that Roxas is sweating horribly. Much to his relieve, Roxas is finally awoken, eyes blinking wildly. "Roxas, you okay?"

Roxas looked to the side and eyed Sora, putting a hand to his forehead to brush off the sweat, he said shakily, "Y-Yeah…"

"I'll go get you water." Soon, Sora came back with a glass of water. Roxas took it and started drinking it all up. He felt a little bit calmer. There's an awkward silence that enveloped the two brothers. Sora is waiting for Roxas to maybe tell him what had happened while Roxas is waiting for Sora to ask him. Sora broke that silence and said softly, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Roxas nodded slightly," It's really nothing… I think I just exaggerated a little bit…" Sora waited a bit for Roxas to continue, "I… broke up with Axel."

"Oh…" was all Sora managed to say. "What happened? Did he molest you or – or anything?"

"No… He just doesn't care. He never cared for anything. I don't know what to do. Do you think I'll be alright, Sora?"

Sora is again dumfounded by the question and don't know how to answer correctly, "Of course you'll be alright." Sora smiled, "You have me and you have our parents. We will always offer our support when you need it, Roxas. We love you."

Roxas smiled a little, "Yeah…" and proceeded to hug Sora tight. Sora returned the embrace. "Thank you…"

"You don't need to say 'thank you' to your family, Roxas."

"I'll be alright, right?"

"Of course. You'll be."

Roxas pulled away from the hug and eyed Sora, "Don't you have to go see Riku?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you on the phone. I'm alright now. You can go to Riku."

"No, I'll stay here with you until you are completely better."

"I'll be okay, Sora. Really." Roxas said, reassuring and as if reading Sora's mind, Roxas chuckled and added, "Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid. You should know me better than that."

Sora laughed a bit, "Well, yeah. You sure you're okay, right?" Roxas nodded as an answer with a smile on his face, "Just – remember to call me if anything happens. I'll rush here no matter what."

"Sure. Yeah."

"Bye, Roxas. I love you." Sora grinned.

Roxas just chuckled and smiled, not about to return anything the same, "Be careful, Sora." Sora nodded and hurried away out of the dorm, reminding Roxas to lock the door and Roxas did so. After the door is securely locked, Roxas stood, facing his room, looking around… _Empty_… It had always been empty. Not until some _certain_ red head just decided to take that dorm as his home, coming frequently just to bug Roxas. Roxas shook his head, _'I should forget…'_

"_I'm confident that my 'eight' can handle your 'thirteen', Roxy."_

"_And that means…"_

"_That my good luck can counter your bad luck if you choose to believe in superstitions."_

Roxas scoffed, "Bullshit."

--

The day had turned dark. Most shops had closed for the day. Sora pulled out from the parking hurriedly. It only took five minutes to arrive at Riku's apartment… add another five minutes for parking the car. He took the elevator and headed up to the fourteenth floor and knock on the door, "Riku? Are you there?"

Riku who had decided to spend the day studying hurried to the door and opened it. He smirked a bit, keeping his cool when he saw Sora, "Hi." He greeted shortly.

Sora rushed inside and jumped on Riku, leaving the door open. Riku is caught off guard and ended up falling down to the floor with Sora on top of him. Sora grinned, relieved, "You're okay!"

Riku smirks happily, "Seems so."

"I was really worried." Sora stood but Riku held him down. "You're a mess." Sora commented after seeing the messy bandage that's wrapping the taller boy's body. "Why did you get into a fight?" he frowned, about ready to give Riku a scolding. Riku knew and quickly pulled the brunette into a kiss.

"I believe it's for a good reason." Riku laughed.

"Where's Axel? Shouldn't he take care of you?" Riku finally let Sora go. Sora stood and offered a hand for Riku. Riku took the hand, stood, and closed the door in front of him. He walked into the room and sat on the bed, gesturing for Sora to sit beside him. However, Sora went to the bathroom and took the aid kit from the cabinet. The bathroom's a mess, probably because of Riku's mad search for the aid kit. Sora decided to leave it be and clean it up later and went back to sit beside Riku. "Here, let me correct those for you…"

Sora carefully took Riku's right hand which seemed to be injured the most. He opened the bandage slowly only to see some nasty wounds and blood spreading across it. Riku had put medication on the wounds but it's a mess. Sora's lips curved down into every way possible, imagining the pain. After he is done, he threw away the bandage, and began the treatment. Sora had became quite good at it. When they are in junior high where Sora first knew Riku, Riku had always been involved and injured in a fight and Sora had to treat him.

After the smaller boy is done, Riku took his hand, rubbing it a little and smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, don't get into a fight then."

"Heh."

"You haven't answered me, Riku. Where's Axel?"

"He's gone out somewhere. I don't know where. Why? You need to look for him?"

"Yeah, give him a good beating for making Roxas cry." Sora said with a determined expression. He wanted to _hurt_ Axel, _bad_. "Now that I'm here, anyway…" Sora leaned in to rest his head on Riku's shoulder causing the silver haired to flinch a bit of the pain, unnoticed by Sora. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sora laughed.

The next day, Sora woke up sore and naked beside Riku, curled up in the bed. He never felt this sore before and it felt strange. What happened? He asked, trying to remember back. Last night, he and Riku had a _long_ talk and then… Sora chuckled and scratched his head a bit, "Oh yeah…" Riku became horny and suddenly attacked him. Sora didn't resist and just happily complied. He lied calmly in the silver haired embrace, hearing and taking in every even breathe from Riku.

Sora had never felt so calm and so fulfilled before. He licked Riku's lips playfully, hoping for Riku to wake up since it's already time for college and he had no preparation whatsoever. Riku opened his eyelids and eyed Sora softly, cooed, "Morning, love."

Sora giggled at the pet name, "It's late morning, Riku."

"Yea, I know. I wonder where Axel stayed for the night." Riku smirked, closing his eyes again, remembering back what happened last night and Sora blushed horribly at his memories. Yes, he and Riku had had _sex_ last night. Sora felt the word '_sex'_ very alien. He would rather not use it. So, they 'showed' their love last night and… just as Sora was getting used to the pace and everything, Axel had chosen the right time to come back to the apartment. Axel just smirked at the sight of the two lovers, getting caught in the act. Riku though ignored it and shooed Axel away. Axel took his cue and went away, leaving Sora and Riku. Sora panicked, all the romantic feelings gone. Getting caught in the act is the last thing he wanted. Furthermore, that was his first time. Riku just continued on with the 'act' even though Sora protested.

"I'm gonna double _kill_ Axel when I meet him." Sora muttered, loud enough for Riku to hear. Riku smiled and nuzzled into Sora's head, inhaling the scent.

"You're not thinking of going to the college today, are you?" Riku whispered, "I'm guessing you are very sore right now."

Sora gulped and hummed, "I hate you."

"What?" Riku laughed.

"For making me this sore and for stealing my first time."

"It's been my intention all along."

Sora shot a death glare to Riku, "You've been planning to do… _that?_"

"You're too hard to resist." Riku answered calmly and playfully.

"You have to make up for it."

"Sure, I will. Let's go take a bath. I have to change the sheets too. I'll help you up."

"Alright."

--

Roxas woke up, refreshed, and ready to start a new day. He knew he had asked for days off for summer jobs. But, he had nothing to do and he was not about to just go waste himself in his dorm like some emo kid, turning on the music to the highest volume, and just rot away in bed for three months. No, he'd be better off doing those summer jobs, earning some more money. He needs to be around people just for the sake of him not crying again. He took a nice long bath, to wash away everything he had.

After, he took his keys and backpack and went to the Sushi Bar. Olette had taken the summer off too. So, that leaves only Namine and Luxord working in the bar. They are still looking for new employees for summer. It has been a busy day for the father and daughter. Namine is rejoiced to see Roxas walking in. "Welcome!" Namine said cheerfully.

"Hi, Nam."

"Heh, here for a date with Axel?" Namine teased playfully while busy cleaning the table.

Roxas forced a smile and answered naturally, "No. Actually I'm here for summer jobs. You're still hiring, right? I'll go meet Luxord for interview."

Namine stopped with what she is doing and looked at Roxas, confused, "You don't need to go meet father. We're happy to have you back. It's been a busy day and honestly, I can't handle it all alone. Anyway, father's in the back as usual."

"Alright. Thanks, Nam." Roxas walked pass Namine and as Namine had directed, Luxord is in the back, spending his time away practicing his card trick. "Hi, I'm here for interview." Roxas smiled.

Luxord is busy with his cards and won't even take a look at Roxas. He answered with a deep voice, "State your work experience."

"Well, I've been working in the Sushi Bar for three years and I worked at night in the Twilight supermarket for three years too. Both as part time workers."

"You're hired. Talk to the girl in front for directions."

"Oh, she's a beauty, ain't she?" Roxas laughed a little and continued to say with a deep and low voice, "I think I'll get along well with her."

"What? You!" Luxord finally turned his attention away from his cards and looked at Roxas. He was a bit surprised, "I thought you said you don't want summer jobs?"

"Well, stuffs happened and I'll be glad to help out around here. Full time."

Luxord nodded, "Right. Go and do your work. You'll be paid as usual per hour."

Roxas hummed, took the Sushi Bar uniform and wore it. He went outside to serve the customers and help Namine. Namine can sense that something is amiss though she is not really sure. Roxas had acted happy… it's rare to see Roxas _that_ happy. It's even strange that Axel is not stuck with him as usual. Out of curiosity, Namine finally asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Never been better." Roxas answered, simple and short, with a smile.

"…Alright…" That's either Axel just proposed to Roxas or something _bad_ is going on.

The busy day is finally over and they had to close Sushi Bar as usual when the clock pointed to 6. Everything in the bar is cleaned and neatly arranged forty minutes later. It had always taken them half an hour with Olette. "I'll work full time for this summer." Roxas said.

"Oh… Hey, Roxas, are you going home now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can we walk together?" Namine offered.

"Uhm, I thought this here is your house?"

"Well yeah. But it's nothing bad to want to walk you home, right? Besides, we can talk. It's been a while since we had a nice long talk. You're not busy for tonight, right?"

"Since it's summer and I don't go to work at the supermarket, yeah." Roxas nodded, stared at Namine without expression. Although deep inside he knew that Namine had known that something was wrong and he wanted to avoid her at all cost, he decided not to since it would only make Namine's curiosity grow.

"Good." Namine smiled, jumping, and clasping her hands together, her blonde hair swayed around following her smile. "Dad! I'm going to walk Roxas home!" Namine shouted to her father whom now resides on the second floor. There's a shout back to her, "Lock the door!"

"That's my cue. Let's go, Rox."

"Alright." Roxas nodded. Namine took the key hanging on the wall supported by nails. She followed Roxas out of the bar and closed the iron door out front and locked it securely. The two walked in silence. Roxas slowed down a bit for Namine to catch up with him. "When's the last time we walk together like this?" Namine asked, breaking the silence, hands in her back, staring at Roxas for a response.

Roxas think a bit before answering, "Since before we broke up?"

"Oh yeah." Namine nodded happily, agreed. "Those were fun times. Too bad it didn't work well though I guess you are happier now that you have Axel."

Roxas chuckled, a sad expression on his face, "Heh. I guess so."

"Roxas… Are you sure everything is okay?"

"What did you think went wrong?" Roxas halted, followed by Namine. He stared intensely into Namine's blue eyes. She returned the stare nervously. "I just…" She put a strand hair back to her ear, looking away to the floor, suddenly finding the garbage box very interesting. "I just had this feeling that you are not acting like yourself today."

"How so?..." Roxas asked again with a calm and deep voice.

"I don't know. I guess it might have been that you are so happy or just that… you are horribly saddened." Roxas didn't say anything, so Namine added, "So, which one?"

"The latter one."

"Oh… May I – can you tell me what happened?" Namine asked, hopeful, averting her stare back to Roxas.

Roxas sighed, about to answer but was stopped. There's a frown forming on his face now, staring to the other side behind Namine. Namine noticed the sudden change of expression and quickly turned to look at what Roxas was staring at. There… a red head was chatting happily with a blonde woman with two strands of hair sticking out like a cockroach's antenna. That's not all. After the chat, the woman suddenly leaned in to kiss the red head in the cheek. The red head just laughed it off. However, that laugh shattered when he averted his eyes and noticed Roxas standing there, outside of the Twilight Town café.

The woman noticed and turned to look at what Axel is looking at. She smiled when her eyes met with Roxas'. Axel quickly stepped outside the café and approached Roxas, "Roxy…"

"Had a fun time?" Roxas asked with a stern expression, trying his very best to keep his cool and to shake his face off of the frown but failed horribly at doing so.

"Hi, Axel." Namine decided to cheer to situation with a smile, waving to Axel.

Axel returned the gesture but his eyes were still looking at Roxas'. "Rox, you need to hear my explanation."

"I think I already _know_ what you wanted to say." Roxas hissed, "How many more lies do I need to listen to?" He added. There're fire burning inside his stomach, boiling, burning, ready to burst out. Roxas managed to keep it still though.

"I never lied to you."

"Yeah, _never_." Roxas crossed his arms, saying with a mocking voice.

"What happened, Axie?" The woman approached Axel and stood beside him. "Ooo, this must be Roxas." She laughed, "Nice to meet you." Roxas loathed the pet name that the woman used but forced a smile to the woman nonetheless, to show his respect. "The name's Larxene." She added, definitely trying to stay oblivious of the tension in the air. "Roxas…" Roxas answered back.

"Rox, can we just find someplace to talk?"

"Nam, let's go." Roxas took Namine's hand and dragged her away. Axel is obviously jealous at the act. It had taken him a lot of try before Roxas had really agreed for him to hold said blond's hand. Axel wanted to give chase but was stopped by Larxene.

"Larx, let me go. What are you trying to do?" Axel asked, annoyed. When Larxene decided to let go, Roxas had went out of sight with Namine.

"You can't talk to him when he's like that, Axel darling." Larxene said with a laugh. "Trust me, it will just turn out worst."

"Gee, _thanks_."

"He's jealous. He still cares about you."

"Because of your stupid kiss."

"Imagine how he would react if I kiss you straight on the mouth." Larxene laughed but was sopped by Axel's death glare, "Anyway, that's a good thing, isn't it? Just find the best time to talk to him. It'll work out." She added, reassuring.

"_If_ he wants to actually _listen_ to me."

"He will when the time comes."

"I just hope I'm still at Twilight Town by that time."

"I never thought you'd be _that_ worried over this problem, Ax. You surprised me."

"Let's just go home, Larx." Axel said lazily, discouraged.

--

Namine squealed a bit when he was dragged away forcefully by Roxas. Roxas didn't realize that and kept on moving. He stopped when he is sure he is far away from Axel. He let go of his grip and turned to look at Namine. Her hand reddened from the grip, she took it and rubbed it a little. "I'm sorry." Roxas apologized.

"It's okay… you had a quarrel with Axel?"

"We are over. That's all." Roxas smiled, later feeling surprised that he could say that with ease.

"Over as in broke up?..." Roxas nodded and Namine grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay. So, you up for one night date?"

"Huh?" Namine blushed, not feeling quite sure that he heard Roxas right.

"Just a one night date. I need someone to accompany me. I'll treat you."

"Sure." Namine smiled.

--

**End Note : **Heh, a lot of drama and dialogues here… I've developed a huge interest at RiSo pairing. I think I'll start a new fic about them and I already have this great Idea to start. Hahahaha (evil laugh)… I'm starting to love Riku… However, I guess I should hold myself or it'll be bad… doing four stories at the same time… Well, let's just see how long I'll hold. Heh…

This turns out longer than expected. I know I've promised for Zemyx soon. So yeah… Maybe it's not _that_ soon. Heh…

Anyway, you know what to do, review and critique. Thanks!


	9. Moonlight

**Author's Note : **Heh, I swear I'm not turning this fic into a straight relationship fic. Eh heh.

Major mental block… Not at this story though… at the other story… sigh… Anyway, please read on, the long awaited (I think…) chapter. Brace yourself, this is quite long… XD

**Chapter 9**

**Moonlight**

The night was cold and Roxas could not help shivering. Mind you, he was not some weak seventeen years old boy who would catch cold and sneeze just because of the cold air. Well, circumstances was that he had given his jacket to the blonde girl beside him as she only wore some white dress that would obviously make people freeze instantly, not to mention her small body that could not produce much heat. With his jacket gone, Roxas was only left with short sleeved shirt wrapping his body. Well, of course, taking it into mind, it _was_ already summer and Roxas could not help but wonder why it was so _freaking_ cold. Maybe God just love to play with him.

Roxas missed the warmth… the warmth of that certain someone he had lost for just two days. Wait! What was he thinking? He should not think about that big giant body that's always giving him the warmth he needed, that smirk that always colored that overly confident face, that red head that would sometimes make him drool, or – or even those hands that would grope him out of nowhere. That's the past and he seriously needs to move on. Well, even if it was only just now that he met that person. The blond refused to let the name fill his brain.

Roxas held back his sneeze even though he desperately needed to well – _sneeze. _No, he can't. He'd look weak in front of Namine and boys were not supposed to look weak in front of girls now, right? Wait, did that mean that he had the right to look weak in front of the taller and bigger boy, as example, that red head? At nights like this, the red head would walk Roxas back to the dorm. The red head's arm would wrap around Roxas shoulder or waist possessively, jerking the blond closer. Roxas would sometimes squirm in protest but he got used to it eventually, finding out that human body warmth in the low temperature very nice and comforting. It's only a week really but Roxas already missed that… _Ack, Roxas… what were you thinking? Axel __**cheated**__ on you! _…So much for the effort of not mentioning _the_ name…

"Roxas, are you alright?" Namine finally asked, worried over her blond friend.

Roxas quickly snapped out of thinking out loud to himself. He eyed Namine who stood beside him nervously. Big blue eyes met his, hoping for some kind of answer for her question just now. Namine corrected Roxas' jacket that she is wearing now in order to get more heat for herself. It took awhile for Roxas' brain to process what Namine's had asked just now and it took longer for him to come up with an answer. Was he _alright?_ That was a good question. Was he alright by not having Axel beside him? Was he alright by thinking too much about the guy that just cheated on him?

He finally answered awkwardly, "I'm okay…"

Namine raised her eyebrows, not quite believing. The girl knew that something was amiss. She was there when Roxas and Axel had just quarreled anyway and it shocked her to find out that they already broke up and then there was this strange urge inside of her in which she could not define. What urge? "Still thinking of what happened just now?" She asked softly, trying to cheer up Roxas in anyway possible.

Roxas answered honestly, putting his already blue hand in the pocket of his baggy jeans, "Sort of. But… I guess," he looked down to his shoes, suddenly finding something really interesting in the knots of his shoes, "I won't let it bother me to much…"

"That's great." Namine tried to force a smile in that awkward situation, clasping her hands together.

Roxas finally sneezed after the comment. He could not hold it anymore, his nose was itching to let the sneeze out. He mentally cursed his nose for it.

"You're cold?" Namine voiced again, worried and guilty all of a sudden.

"I'm okay." Roxas rubbed his nose a bit. Namine nodded a little but she suddenly closed up to Roxas causing the blond to jump away a bit, "Na-Nam?" He called out reluctantly.

The little girl chuckled, rubbing her hands together, "You're cold, right? We can share the jacket." She said cheerfully as if it was the most usual thing in the world. Well, it _is._

"Oh, you sure?" Roxas asked again, still feeling a bit reluctant. At Namine's nod, he eased up and started leaning in closer to Namine. They shared the big enough jacket together. Skin touching skin and Roxas shivered a bit, images of Axel touching him coming back to his mind. He shook his head off it. Of course, he never knew that Namine had also tensed up at the contact. Roxas tensed when Namine suddenly held his hand tight. She noticed it and with an innocent smile said, "I thought it would keep us warm."

Roxas nodded hesitantly decided to just play along and let it happen. What's the worst that could happen, right? Besides, Axel went further than this. He allowed a girl to kiss him. Roxas can certainly match up to that. Come to think of it, when he was dating with Namine, she had been the aggressive one. She's the one that would start something either that was holding hands, hugging, cuddling… Well, Roxas would start it too, sometimes. That's the whole reason why Namine decided to end their relationship. Roxas was not aggressive enough. They are friends now, right? What does it matter?

Roxas managed to get a little warmth from Namine's lithe body. But, of course, if he compared it, it could never match up to the warmth that the red head radiated to him.

"So, Nam. Where are we going anyway?" Roxas asked out loud, a bit amused that they are now walking without directions.

Namine chuckled and furrowed her brows slightly, "How should I know, Rox. You're the one that said that you needed company and that you would treat me. Whatever it is."

Roxas put a hand to his hair, feeling the chill up his spine when another cold wind blew, "Oh yeah… Let's… go warm up at that café over there." He pointed to a nightly opened café just across the street. That's the only place they could go in order to escape the chill.

"Yeah, let's." Namine smiled.

--

"You're not going to stay for another night, Axie?" Larxene asked, leaning against the doorframe leading to her room, watching Axel corrected his shirt. "I'm sure my friend won't mind you staying for another night."

"I'm sure Riku and Sora had stopped anyway." Axel grinned.

"Heh, I can see Riku going on for two days but I'm not so sure with the other boy." Larxene chuckled, walking closer to Axel, closing the distance between them. She eyed the red head carefully as if trying to read his mind, "Don't tell me. You're afraid that Roxy would find out that you're staying the night with me?" she laughed.

Axel chuckled, backing away a bit from Larxene, "We didn't do anything. So why would I?"

"Oh really now?" The blonde asked evilly, walking closer to Axel, cornering him into the wall. "What do you say if we actually _do something_?" she whispered silently to Axel's ears.

"Larx, no joke." Axel shrugged her off easily, tensing up a bit but still managed to keep his cool.

"Who said it was a joke? You're over with Roxy, right? What's hindering you?" Larxene asked again, drawing back a bit to eye the red head's expression.

Axel sighed and quickly bit back, "We're not over, Larx. Not if I do something about it." He frowned.

"Didn't you see Roxy going off away with that girl? How can you say for sure that they are not doing what we are doing right now?"

"Larx, we are doing _nothing_. So I can say for sure that they are too."

"Not if I do something about it." Larxene smirked, imitating the way Axel said that sentence just now. She sneaked her arms around Axel's neck, pulling the man closer and leaned in to kiss him. Larxene tried to get Axel aroused by rubbing her hips to Axel's. Axel was a bit tensed but he stopped the kiss abruptly, shoving the woman in front of him away, making an inch distance between the two. Larxene watched Axel, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I'm pretty sure you haven't got laid in a long time, Axie."

Axel sighed, frustrated, holding in his anger, "That may be so but I'm not interested in getting laid now." He bit back.

"Why? Because of that blond kid?" Larxene folded her arms, watching Axel intensely, a bit annoyed that the red head had rejected her advance. Axel nodded without a single doubt. She laughed at the answer, "For God's sake, Axel. I've known you for a _long_ time. Your body is screaming to be laid and you're holding back just because of that kid? Who are you, Axel? Really?" Axel wanted to open his mouth to reply but was cut by Larxene before he could voice it, "Wait, let me tell you who you are." She put a hand to her forehead, obviously annoyed, "_You_ are the Axel that would go into any room with any person be it male or female and just spend his one whole night with long steamy hot _sex_ without a second thought. _That's_ who you are."

"Well, obviously you don't know me that well." Axel managed a smirk even though he was in a foul mood.

"Then, tell me. So I know." Larxene sat herself on a chair nearby, waiting for Axel's answer, eyes not leaving him.

"I love Roxy. That's all. Simple."

"Ooo, as in _real_ relationship?" Larxene said, suddenly showing an excited face, "How _romantic_." She mocked, "I'm touched. I think I'd cry."

"Stop being such a _bitch_, Larx." Axel hissed.

"I'm not being one, _asshole_! You _knew_ that I always wanted a serious relationship with you! But you always treated me as your toy." There's a frown on her face but it quickly disappeared as she laughed and said, "Well, not that I mind really."

"Look, I'm sorry about that." Axel said with a very usual expression, clearly not sorry at all, "But I just can't imagine myself with you."

Larxene breathed out a heavy sigh, "Just – tell me one thing. What's so special about that kid?"

"He's Roxas. _That's_ what so special." Axel answered without a single pause.

--

Sora felt himself tensed in the taller boy's embrace. He is not as sore as he was this morning anymore. At least, he could bear the pain and stood up. That's an accomplishment. He had never imagined that 'showing love' would give him so much pain. Well, it had gave him pleasure when he was doing it so, he guessed it made sense that he feel the complete opposite after. He would not complain though, being taken care by Riku was good. Riku could be so sweet sometimes.

And so, he had spent the entire day with Riku in his apartment, missing out an entire college day. The both are now sitting on the bed, Sora in front while Riku hugging him from behind. They had just eaten Riku's cooking. Sora was amazed that Riku could cook that well, the boy seemed to be better at everything with little effort. The room was full lit since Sora had insisted to turn on the light.

"Ummm, Riku?" Sora called out hesitantly, softly, trying to get himself comfortable by shifting a bit.

Riku cooed softly into Sora's ear sending shiver down the brown haired boy's spine, "Yes?"

"Erh – eh he… Do you think I can phone Roxas now?"

"The little blond needs the time for himself. He's a grown up now. He can take care of himself."

"But – but what if he got into an accident or, or something?" Sora tried to battle back, getting worried and scared at his own thoughts.

"Stop trying to find an excuse to get away from me, Sora."

"Rikuuuu, I'm not. C'mon, give me back my cell? Please?" Sora formed a pout to his face, pulling away from the hug, turning around, and sitting face to face with Riku. Riku could not resist the pout in Sora's face. He leaned it to bite the lower lips of Sora that was sticking out, crimson red painted the boy's face. Riku let go with a 'pop' sound. "Rikuuu…" Sora protested again.

Earlier, while Sora was sleeping his day away because he was exhausted of what he had done with Riku the day before, Riku silently took the cell phone from Sora's clothes that was lying on the floor. He had thrown the clothes into the laundry because Sora is now wearing his clothes. The silver haired did not want the brown haired boy to call Roxas. He knew that something bad might happen but on the other hand, he was sure that nothing would happen either. He would not want Sora to go running back to Roxas over some phone call.

And there they are now. Sora fighting for the right of having his cell phone back just as Riku had suspected.

"Haha, you look like a girl, Sora." He held Sora's shoulder.

"I'm not!" Sora defended himself, "C'mon, my cell? Roxas is my brother, Riku."

Riku sighed, defeated, "Alright. Here." He took out Sora's cell phone from his pants' pocket and handed it to the shorter boy.

The pout soon turn into a grin and smile, "Thanks, Riku!" Another temptation and Riku gave in. He pulled Sora into another kiss, Sora gaped into the kiss.

When the kiss was over, Sora blushed horribly but quickly shook it off, "Umm, I'll just go make a call." As he was about to go find a place to maybe have a private conversation or something, Riku grabbed his wrist and quickly put an arm around his waist, jerking the smaller boy back to him. Sora yelped and squirmed a bit, surprised. "Ri—"

"Where are you going, So-ra?"

"Umm, make a call?' Sora stated, hopeful.

"Make it here." Riku grinned, inhaling Sora's hair like it was some kind of addicting drug.

"Riku…" Sora sighed. He knew there's nothing he could do if Riku became like this. Not that he's complaining or anything. He finally decided to shift himself so that he could sit comfortably on Riku's lap. He flipped open his cell and pressed number six, the speed dial for Roxas. He put the cell to his ear, completely ignoring Riku behind him. A ring, second, third… No answer. He tried once again and again -- no answer. Third time's the charm – nope, still no answer.

"What happened?" Riku whispered as he watched the boy sitting on his lap tensed and panicked.

"He's not answering the phone." Sora answered, worried.

"Try it again." Riku suggested and Sora did. Still no answer.

"What's he doing?" Sora whimpered amidst making another call for Roxas.

"Maybe he's busy?" Riku offered an answer, hoping to calm Sora down, "Or maybe he didn't bring his cell?" He tried again as he did not get a response.

"No, Roxas _always_ brings his cell." Sora shook it off.

"Maybe he just forgot." Riku said again, tightening his hug around Sora's waist. The boy, who had been panicked, jumped away from the embrace, stood straight, looking at his cell phone in disbelieve. Again and again – no answer.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright." Riku stood and mess with Sora's hair earning a growl of frustration from the shorter boy.

"Roxas, answer…" He prayed silently. But again, no answer.

"Sora, try again later. Maybe he's just busy."

At that, Sora glared at Riku, he breathed out a heavy sigh, trying to hold himself to not blame Riku. Sora was always a cheerful person and he would not blame anyone for anything. That was a fact. However, when he got worried like this over his brother, Roxas, Sora would change into an entirely different personality, "_Thank you_ for confiscating my cell phone." He hissed.

"Sora…" Riku shook his head softly, trying to persuade Sora to think positively.

"Now, I can't reach him and I don't know where he is! I'm out of here!"

"So, calm down! Maybe he's at his dorm now?" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, not about to let go.

"Let go, Riku." Sora squirmed, "Because of your stupid decision, Roxas is nowhere to be found!"

"Look, Sora. You haven't even gone on a search yet." Riku tried to handle this problem calmly, still not letting Sora go. Yes, it was his fault but he was not about to admit it. Roxas is big enough to take care of himself anyway, "I can't let you drive in this condition."

"Let go, Riku!" Sora shouted.

There's a sound of door unlocking, the door suddenly opened, and in came Axel. Axel quickly knew that Riku and Sora were fighting when he saw the situation. Riku was holding Sora's wrist tightly, desperate, while Sora tried to struggle away. That and the fact that he had heard the couple's quarrelling voice from outside in the hallway but he still had to ask, "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Ax, do you see Roxas?" Riku asked, a bit of annoyed tone in his voice.

Axel thought for a bit. Sora seemed to have calmed down as he waited for Axel's answer. Finally the red head muttered, "Well, yeah. About an hour or two ago. Why? What happened?" Axel became worried too, wondering if something had happened to Roxas after their encounter.

"Well, where is he?" Sora asked, again, hopeful.

"We had a fight…" Axel scratched his head as he answered, "again… and he took off with Namine."

Sora felt butterfly fluttering about in his abdomen. He landed a kick to Axel's leg, "If anything happen to Roxas, I swear I'll kill you!" he shouted, fighting back the tears that's about to burst out, "Riku, let go!"

Riku finally abided but now, it is Axel that's blocking the way out. Riku knew what the red head's thinking and said, "We can't reach Roxas. Sora is afraid that something bad is happening to him."

There was a long silence and glares before Sora's phone rang. He quickly flipped it open when he saw the mini screen blinking Roxas' name, "Sora, I'm sorry I didn't receive the call." The voice on the other side said casually, "I didn't notice there were phone calls." He explained. There was a loud background music coming from the other side.

"Roxas! Where were you?" Sora asked, very worried and at the same time relieved.

"I'm at this café with Namine. Well, more like a club. Do you need me for something, Sora?"

"I was afraid that something had happened to you." Sora cried, falling down, kneeling on the floor. Riku quickly approached and held Sora as if trying to calm him. Axel just watched in awe – not in awe over Riku hugging Sora but that Sora is talking to Roxas now – on the phone. If he just snatch that cell phone, he could speak to the blond and explain.

Roxas immediately felt guilty for making his brother worried, "I'm so sorry, Sora. I'm okay. Really. I'll be."

"Y-yeah…" Sora said, shaky. "I'm glad you are. Rox –" before Sora could continue further, Axel suddenly snatch the phone away from Sora's hand. Sora yelped a bit in protest but finally decided to just let the red head be.

"Sora? Are you okay?" said the voice again from the other side.

Axel gulped and took in a deep breath when he finally heard Roxas' voice, "Rox, I'm sorry."

"What? Sora?" Roxas asked uncertainly but it dawned upon him that it was not Sora's voice but the voice that he recognized too well, Axel's, "What are you doing? Give the phone back to Sora." Roxas hissed.

"Roxas, is everything okay?" Asked a female's voice from the other side, loud enough for Axel to hear. _So, Roxas is still with Namine._

"Roxy, listen to me. I'm sorry about what happened. That was…"

"That was _nothing_. Just – hand the phone back to Sora, Axel. I'm tired of your lies and I think I am being calm enough here." Roxas said with an exhausted tone.

"But, you've _got_ to listen to me, Rox." Axel almost sounded pleading. "I love you."

"Heh. Right." Roxas scoffed. "Yeah, cool. _I love you too_." He replied, mockingly. "Now, hand over the phone to Sora or I'll end it." He threatened.

"No, Rox. You don't understand – I…"

However, Axel was cut short by Roxas, "Save it for another time, Axel. Tell Sora that I'll be okay. Oh, and congratulations with Larxene." Roxas said and the phone ended abruptly. Axel bit his lower lips, completely annoyed. He held down his phone and offered it back to Sora. When Sora took it and looked at the screen, the phone call was over. He tried to call Roxas back but the Roxas' number is already inactive.

"Roxas turned off his phone." Sora sighed, explaining, "What happened?" He asked as he tugged the phone back into his jacket's pocket. His tears had dried and he stood, staring up, eye to eye with Axel. Riku soon followed and stood beside Sora.

"He said he'll be okay." Axel answered, stern.

"Alright. What happened between you and Roxas?" Sora asked again, hoping for a detailed reply before he _hurt_ the red head standing in front of him.

"We're in a fight." Axel answered calmly and shortly.

"Over _what?_" Sora was getting impatient.

"Ax, just tell." Riku added.

"I told him that I will go back to my hometown and will come back in another two or three years and Roxas just get into this fit."

"_He just doesn't care. He never cared for anything. I don't know what to do._ _Do you think I'll be alright, Sora?"_

"Roxas wouldn't just cry himself out over that. He's not _that_ hard headed." Sora defended Roxas, suspecting there were something more.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Axel asked, giving the glare back to Sora. Sora nodded sternly, determined. "Somehow, Roxas knew that I flirted with Tifa, one of his teachers and this evening, he caught me with Larxene kissing me – in the cheek." Axel had to stress the latter words.

Sora was again out of control and landed a punch straight to Axel's face before Riku could stop him. Sora wanted to hurt the red head some more but Riku held him back. Axel accidentally bit his lips when Sora punched him, causing it to bleed, his jaw sore and red from the contact. Sora may be small but he had strength. "You're a _jerk,_ Axel. Apologize to Roxas if you still care about him!" Sora shouted.

Axel was surprised at the remark, "I _care_ about him! In fact, I cared too much! And – Apologize? You heard me apologizing. He wouldn't listen."

"I don't care! Apologize until Roxas listen! Don't let me see him crying again or else – " Sora hissed.

"Sora, I do think it's better that Roxas and Axel just end it." Riku tried to reason, not understanding why Sora sounded like he wanted the two back together.

"I _know_ Roxas. I _saw_ him crying. He _never_ cried that hard before. You two _can't_ be over."

"So – You don't know anything. Axel's –"

"I will," Axel cut Riku short with a deep voice, "I will, Sora. You can trust me on this. I'll make it up with Roxy." A smile tugged into the red head's face. He's happy. At least one person in the world supported him and Roxas.

Riku was silenced but smiled at last as if giving his support to Axel. There was a long silence that developed. The only sound that can be heard in the room was the sound of Sora sniffling, while Axel and Riku didn't budge an inch from where they stood.

Finally, Sora broke the silence and tugged Riku's arm, hugging it, "Riku, I'm sorry for over reacting."

Riku smiled, never blaming the boy. He combed Sora's hair gently, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. You know, for –"

"It's okay." Sora grinned widely and again, Riku pulled Sora into a kiss. The kiss was stopped abruptly by Axel's loud cough.

"Take it somewhere else, kiddies. I still need some sleep." Axel said, yawning widely, heading to take his towel. He really needed a nice, long bath to calm himself down after all the fight and to actually treat his bleeding lower lips.

"Kiddies?" Riku smirked, averting his glare to Axel, still holding Sora tight.

"Yup. You're both younger than me anyway. Accept it." Axel grinned.

Sora laughed and grinned widely, "Oh yeah, now that you mention it… Roxas is _not_ legal yet. So don't do anything out of the law when you know – when the two of you make up and all." He said, having high hopes.

Axel decided to tease a bit, "Out of the law? As in?" He smirked, laughing, "Ooo, as in the stuff Riku and Sora did last night in the bed. What was that?" He furrowed his eyebrows indicating that he's thinking hard, "I know… Thumping and hammering endlessly, ne?" He said in a sing song, answering his own question. Sora could never blush that hard in his life and Riku tightened his hug protectively, shooting a murderous glare to Axel. That was Axel alright. The Axel that's always so confident and the biggest jerk of 'tease'. Not the one that's getting all depressed. Axel answered in defeat, "Alright, Geez, you don't need to remind me. I'm frustrated enough as it is." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck and his hair, stressing his sexual frustration, and the three burst in laughter.

--

After Roxas ended the phone call, he switched off his cell, and breathed out a heavy sigh, eyes still staring at the phone. Namine put a hand to his shoulder, trying to give him support, still quite wondering why Roxas had raised his voice on the phone just now, though she had a bit of a groundless clue.

Roxas hid his face in his arms and table. Axel said that _he loved him_. Was that just another lie? Should he believe the red head? Did Axel lie all this time? For one, Roxas was not sure though he quite believed that what Axel said when the red head confessed was sincere.

"_You're so cute, Roxy. I love you."_

Those words came back to him again. Roxas blushed. If he had lied, why was he so desperate in wanting Roxas to listen? Why was he so desperate and wanting to explain? _Maybe he just wants me to fall heads over heels for him and dumped me instead. _

"Roxas…" Namine called carefully, softly, and hesitantly.

Roxas looked up and eyed Namine, smiling a little, "Hey."

Namine giggled, "Hi. Roxas, you're a mess."

"I am, ain't I?" Roxas laughed, correcting and combing his messy hair but it ended up even messier than before.

"Here, let me help." Namine offered, reaching her hand out to correct Roxas' hair. "There. Looking handsome." She smiled, proud of her own work.

"Thanks, Nam." Roxas said, a bit dispirited.

"No problem." Namine held up her drink, her strawberry slush, and drank a little, feeling the cold attacking her mouth and she sighed in pleasure, "It's been a long time since I had this."

Roxas chuckled, slurping his watermelon juice, "Why?"

"It's fat, you know. I don't want to become fat." She reasoned.

"You? Fat? Nam, seriously. You're too thin. That and you are very pale too."

"Hey, I was born with it. Tanning up earns you cancer, you know."

"Yup." Roxas answered playfully, already cheering up despite what had happened.

"You looked a lot better than just now. Did something happen over at the phone?" Namine asked cheerfully, interrogating while taking another slurp at her strawberry slush.

"_I love you."_

Those three words rang in Roxas' ear again. Yes, he might have argued with Axel saying that it was a lie. However, it was the exact same words that made him happy. It's always nice to know that somebody cared about you so much though he's still doubting and wondering what Axel would do next. Will he try to apologize again? Or… Roxas could not bear to think of other possibilities…

Maybe next time – next time when Axel decided to apologize again, he would hear his reasons and control his anger and be all calm about it. Yeah, next time sounds good.

"Roxas?"

"Um, it's nothing. Just Sora, worried."

Namine decided not to ask any further since it's unlikely that Roxas would want to share the information anyway. Again, she drank her drink and so did Roxas. The two had a nice long talk of whatever they could think about. After their drink was over and both of them out of topic, they decided to go home. Roxas insisted that he walked Namine home, "Funny. I thought it was me that wanted to walk you home just now." She commented, putting her hands on her hips.

The walk back to the Sushi Bar was filled with silence. Both could not find anything to talk about. Thankfully, it was a short walk since they took the shortcut and all. Finally they arrived at the front door of the Sushi Bar. Roxas waited a bit for Namine to open the door.

"Hey, thanks." Namine said, smiling.

"I do think I'm the one who should thank you. It's a great night."

"Well, I should thank you for the strawberry slush too. Though I'm sure it earned me a bit of weight." Namine pouted and approached Roxas, closing their distance.

"Haha, Nam. C'mon, you're not fat. You're beautiful." Roxas commented, matter-of-fact.

Namine raised her eyebrows, happy, "Really?"

"Of course. Hey, Nam. I'm sorry." Roxas looked down to his shoes and added, "It feels like I'm using you or something, saying that it's a one night date?"

"It's okay, Rox." Namine laughed and Roxas raised his head, meeting Namine's eyes. Roxas' eyes widened to an almost impossible size when Namine suddenly leaned in closer, putting her hands on Roxas' chest, and pressed her cold, numb because of the cold thin lips to Roxas'. The kiss was brief unlike those that Axel had initiated which always turned into a hot session make out. And unlike Axel's, this kiss is soft. Namine blushed horribly, not having the courage to meet her eyes with Roxas'.

"Nam…" Roxas shook his head a bit, eyeing Namine carefully, couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I don't mind Rox. Not at all. Even if you decided to turn the date into a long term relationship."

"Huh? But, Nam… I thought…"

"We can start again, if you want to, you know." Namine said slowly, carefully. No response, just Roxas' confused expression and she added, "W-Well… Think about it." She said quickly and get inside the Sushi Bar, closing the door behind her abruptly. Roxas just watched and stood, silently.

--

Both Axel and Roxas could not sleep that night. Roxas thrashed in his bed not because of the nightmares… In fact, he'd rather be sleeping and having those nightmares rather than staying awake, thrashing in his own bed, sweating, and forming a frown on his face. Axel was one of his worries but now? It was Namine. What happened just now? That was so strange. Namine had been the one that asked for a break up and now she's the one that's asking Roxas to start all over again, right at the time when he's having a fight with Axel.

Well, to admit, the blond indeed had a tingling feeling with Namine. But it was different – it was different than when he was with Axel. He could not explain how different it was. It's just _different_ and let's put it at that. Namine should know better than to put him in this position. Why didn't she say it to Roxas when he and Axel hadn't basically had anything? Roxas is confused—confused beyond confused.

Yes, he could have easily turned down Namine but that did not feel good and accepting would not make him feel any better too. It's a good substitute for Axel though. Maybe turning straight – which he was all along, was not so bad after all. _Substitute_… _what were you thinking Roxas? You can't take Namine as substitute. That'd be unfair for her. _He pulled his hair out of frustration causing a single hair to get tugged out from his scalp and he sighed heavily again, never before feeling this disturbed.

On the other hand, in Riku's apartment, Sora had gone home earlier. Now Riku was sleeping on his bed, breathing evenly, obviously tired. And Axel… Axel was – squirming on his floor bed, like a fish out of water, dying. Well, the dying part was a bit exaggerated though. He could not seem to close his eyes. Every time he did so in that dark room only lighted by the moonlight, images of Roxas' face would come hurtling into his brain and he would get excited – very excited – and he could not sleep. Other than the excited feeling, he was worried too. Thinking up of things he would say to Roxas next time he got the chance to explain.

_Roxas, please give me another chance… I'm serious with you. I can't lose you._

Alright, that just sounded too desperate but the red head could not help it. His brain could not form any other nice words and every reason he gave would be just excuses for Roxas. He missed the blond's touch, his happy and smiling face, his protests, his moans, his yelps – his everything. He had thought about storming out the apartment and running straight to Roxas' dorm to make up quickly. But… will it work? He could not help feeling terrified being rejected by the blond again.

Larxene was right about two things. Trying to talk to Roxas when the blond was in a foul mood would only make matters worst. And another thing that Larxene was right about is that Axel hadn't been laid for a _long_ time. And long time in here means three or four months. He's just human and he could not help regretting having rejected Larxene earlier. However, at the same time, he's proud of himself. At least, he'd done something for Roxas even thought the blond would never know.

He's going back to Hollow Bastion in three days. That's the only time he has to get Roxas back. And after that, well he had to go… two or three years of not meeting the blond. What a _nightmare_. It's only just two days that they quarreled and Axel could not help but missed Roxas. It's like the world will end and the sky would fall down suddenly when he's not at Roxas' side. _Wait a minute… Wait a minute – __**that's **__why Roxas was so mad! _How stupid can he be?

"_Roxy, it's nothing to be freaked out about. I just – won't come back in two or three years is all."_

"_**Is all**__? You're unbelievable. So, that's just it, huh?"_

"_Roxy, I – I meant…"_

"_You know what? To __**hell**__ with what you meant. I'm outta here."_

It's all coming back to the red head. Axel mentally kicked, cursed, and killed himself for it – good thing it's only _mentally_. He was only trying to calm Roxas down.

"_What do you __**care**__? You just said we're __**friends**__!"_

Axel really wants to kill himself now. How could he bit Roxas back like that? Well, he had his excuses. He was mad at Roxas' reaction. He hadn't expected that and he thought that Roxas was just playing around with him saying that they were just friends while obviously they were not – though he's quite sure that Roxas was not that kind of person. However, his emotion got the best of him and it just happened.

"_I thought you'd understand me more than that!"_

He's really retarded. Roxas was right, he should have understand him more than that. Axel growled, trying to suffocate himself in the pillow again. Too bad, it didn't work, as he raised his head and gasped for breath. Why did Roxas say they were just friends?

"_From what you just said, I think you stated that we are __**over**__. __**Fine**__! If that's what it is, __**fine**__. Because you know what?! You're right. I don't __**fucking**__ care! I __**never**__ give a __**shit**__!"_

Feelings of guilt filled the red head again. _How stupid… _Axel shook his head in disbelieve, breaths heavy like he's crushed by a stone that weighed a ton. _Roxas feels the same as me. He cared… He cared so much and I just said he didn't care. That's what triggered all of this fight._ _Roxas must have been feeling insecure. _And Axel inwardly laughed at himself, _hard._ "And I just find this out?" Axel pulled his hair, frustrated, "_Damn_…"

In addition, what had he been doing? Flirting around with Tifa and Roxas even saw Larxene kissing him and he just laughed at that. He should consider himself lucky that Roxas even _wants_ to talk to him again. An apology wouldn't be enough, would it? _Seriously, there's a limit to how stupid one can be, Axel._ Axel mentally mocked himself.

"_No, I can't calm down! Not when I know the fact that you are flirting with someone else while you spread your lies around me saying that you __**love**__ me!"_

But—he wasn't lying. He loved Roxas. That's true and that truth would never change. He might have only pitied and feeling guilty to the blond at first but now this feeling is _way_ beyond that.

"_Congratulations with Larxene."_

That was Roxas' last sentence on the phone. Why is Axel remembering back every single word that Roxas had tossed at him anyway?

"_Save it for another time, Axel." _

Save it for another time… Did that mean Roxas would hear his explanation another time? Did that mean Roxas was giving him another chance? Finally finding that single piece of hope, Axel managed to fall asleep. Roxas too, fell asleep after thinking so hard. The two fell asleep under the watch of the moonlight that shone in each room.

--

**End Note :** O ow, one fight after another. Heh… I'm bad, ain't I? and look-ee, I spent an entire day writing this chapter… Anyway, these were supposed to have happened in chapter 8 when I planned it. But well, as I said, it turned out longer than expected what with Namine and Larxene suddenly coming out to the picture… and there. Hehe… I had too much fun and got carried away writing Axel and Roxas' fight… heh… Actually all of this is supposed to be in one chapter but I cut it into three; chapter 8, 9, and 10… XD hope you enjoyed it. Pleasepleaseplease review and feel free to bash me for dragging this too long. Hehe, I'll try to update soon. See ya in the next chapter!


	10. A Prayer

**Author's note : **Aww, man, sudden mood drop and… I have this serious urge to write Roxion coming out of nowhere. Resist… resist… Let me meditate and calm myself first… haaaaahhhh… Alright, I'm okay now.

And here, as I have promised. Hehe… Oh, and I've edited chapter 1 through 7 for the mistakes and stuff. Hee…

Thanks for the reviews! I seriously appreciate it. XD

**Chapter 10**

**A Prayer**

"_What are you going to do with the kid?" A man with blue hair and a scar on his face asked the man with white silver hair and dark skin. The two stood behind a small Roxas. Roxas was kneeling on the floor, both hands tied to the back loosely by a piece of white rope but the boy wasn't struggling. He stayed quite, blue eyes dark as if all the life had been sucked out of him. _

"_I am going to make him one of us." The white silver haired man said with a dark and deep voice while eyeing Roxas._

_The blond boy didn't move. His hair's a mess however, everything was in place. No wounds, no burns, his face white and smooth though his clothing was a little bit scratched. "He's just a kid with no talent. He'll not be of any use to us." The man with blue hair said._

"_He will be of use someday, Saix. Go get Xaldin, we need to 'bind' this kid."_

"_As you wish, Xemnas."_

_Then everything turned dark. There was a loud deafening scream and everything went silent._

_--_

Roxas' blue eyes flew open widely. He sat up, back against the wall. That was a new nightmare. He had never dreamt of it before. However, the blond was not about to waste his time thinking about what it meant. He would not find any clue anyway, just got himself more confused.

Another bright day, with not so scary nightmare… Well, that's enough to cheer Roxas. Sulking all day won't get him anywhere and he had to go to work at the Sushi Bar at eight. "Work… Sushi Bar… right…" Roxas put a hand through his hair and muttered heavily, "Namine…" It's already six. The blond got up from his bed and with dragged steps, he went to take his towel, and took a bath. At least he felt a little bit refreshed.

He opened the fridge only to find nothing inside and that's enough to put him into a foul mood. No breakfast… The door bell suddenly rang. Roxas wondered who it was and he opened the door. "Sora?"

"Yep, it's me." Sora's head peeked inside the door and Roxas let his brother come inside. The older blond's grin was unwavering. Sora was enough to cheer Roxas up a bit.

"What's up?' Roxas forced a smile.

"You smiled at last!" Sora jumped up and down happily, dropping the plastic bag he was holding, and hugged Roxas tightly, "Did you make up with Axel?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh – no…" Roxas answered hesitantly.

"What? Didn't Axel apologize?" Sora pulled away from the hug but his arms are still circling around Roxas' neck.

"He did… but…"

"You didn't forgive him?" Sora's eyes widened into an unbelievable size. Roxas wondered if his eyes were capable of doing so too. He and Sora really looked alike and even though Sora's three years older than him, he's no taller.

"I'll know what to do, Sora."

Sora finally let Roxas go and put on a huge grin again, "Ooo, guess what I come here for?"

Roxas thought a bit and answered, "Hmm – to check on me whether I'm doing stupid things or not?"

"Well that's true. But you get only 30 points for it. I bought you breakfast!" Sora smiled, taking up the plastic bag that he had just dropped, and held it up to his head to show Roxas.

"What? How?" Roxas felt slightly amused. It's as if Sora knew that Roxas' fridge was empty.

"I just had this feeling that you won't be getting any breakfast today so I decided to buy you one. So, happy?" Sora said, excited.

Roxas was equally excited too, to say the truth. However, he did not let it show, he just smiled, "Yep. Your feeling's right. Thanks, Sora." He took the plastic bag from Sora's hand.

"Ha, I'm your brother, you know."

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I know." He started opening the breakfast that Sora had bought him. Fried rice omelet and soy drink – simple but enough to make Roxas drool. He sat down, about to chow but, "What about you, Sora?"

"I've eaten at home. I'll be fine." Sora smiled, sat himself in front of Roxas at the dining table.

"Then, I won't hesitate." Roxas ate his food.

Sora nodded and grinned, watching Roxas eat. Well, Sora is obviously happy today. In just five minutes, Roxas had finished his food. He looked up from his food only to find Sora grinning at him. Sora had been such a sweet brother and Roxas could not help but wonder why Sora was being so nice to him while he was being such a jerk avoiding the rest of the world.

Come to think of it, Roxas' only memories of Sora were the ones he had when he was somewhere around ten or eleven years old. Anything below that he had forgotten. Not only memories of Sora, in fact, he did not know anything he did in the past, "Sora, what – what was I doing when we were small?"

Sora was surprised at the question. He raised his eyebrows, not quite understand what Roxas meant. Roxas caught that expression and he began to elaborate clearly, "You know, when we were around – I don't know, since I was a baby until I was ten years old. It's strange that I could not remember any of it…" He looked at Sora, hopeful that his brother would give him a clear answer. However, Sora just stared Roxas with a blank expression, his grin from earlier suddenly vanished. At that, Roxas added some more, "Well, of course no one would be able to remember what happened to themselves when they were babies but… isn't it strange that I could not remember anything from when I was at kindergarten or early primary school?"

"Roxas…" Sora whispered, trying to register an accurate answer for Roxas. Words after words attacked his brain and he found himself suffered in forming the best words, finally, with a shrug and a scratch in the neck, Sora answered slowly, "We were – we were just doing what other kids would do. You know, playing and learning…" and he silently hoped that Roxas would buy his answer.

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded a bit, finding it made sense. He slurped his soy drink slowly but then, "Wait… that's not right… if it was so, why did I feel like I was going into a completely new place and feel like it was the first time I met you when I was ten?"

"Erh – really?"

Roxas nodded again, feeling his memories and brains not quite connected. These questions had bothered him before but he never quite voiced it, thinking that maybe he got some kinda trauma in his past or something.

"Well…" Sora looked away to the window far to the back where Roxas was sitting. Roxas never saw Sora that nervous before and again, he wondered why it was so hard for Sora to answer, "We moved you here, remember?"

"_Move?"_ Roxas tilted his head a bit, still staring at Sora who was trying so hard not to make eye contact.

"Y-Yeah, you lived in another town and then that time, we finally decided for you to live with us."

"Alright…" Roxas was not quite satisfied with the answer but he decided to go along with it anyway. Besides, Sora didn't seem to want to explain further. He had wanted to ask of why he was not living with them, his family, when he was small. Where did he live then? Why did they decide for him to live with them? "Sora, do—you know of a woman with brown curly hair wearing pink overall dress?" Roxas thought maybe one of his nightmares meant something, so he asked.

"No…"

"What about some guy named Saix, Xemnas, Xaldin?"

Sora shook his head, "Never heard of that. Why?"

Roxas shook his head a little while managing a smile. _Figures. It's just some dreams anyway, how would Sora know?_ Roxas was beginning to suspect if he had watched too much TV or read too much stories,"Oh." Roxas stood and headed to the kitchen, "Sora, you want any drink? I have soda and…"

"Just a glass of water would be fine." Sora smiled.

And Roxas poured a glass of water for Sora and set it down on the table. Sora took it and gulped it down until there was only half glass of water left. Roxas eyed Sora carefully and decided to bring up another topic since there's another hour before work and Sora doesn't seem to be leaving, "So, how are things with Riku?"

"Riku?' Sora's face brightened and Roxas felt proud of himself for bringing up that topic, "We're…" Sora blushed horribly, "We're great. Yeah, everything's great." He grinned widely.

"Great? Like…?" Roxas chuckled.

"Erm…" Sora averted his gaze to the half glass of water, "Well, Riku is so sweet. He cared so much about me and whenever he's around me, he doesn't want me to go and that's why I was late on calling you last night. You see, Riku took my phone."

"O…" Roxas nodded, a little bit amused.

"Well, after a little fight, I got back my phone and I called you and you didn't answer. So, I got into this little fight again with Riku."

"You guys got into a fight?" Roxas voiced his worry. After all, he's gotten experienced in this whole 'fighting' thing.

"We're alright. We've made up." Sora grinned, averting his eyes back to Roxas though now, it is Roxas that looked away, "Well, and suddenly Axel came back and that's when you phoned me and Axel snatched the phone midway."

"Axel came back? Where were you?" Roxas smiled.

"I was over at Riku's. I spent my whole day there."

Roxas continued on with his interrogation, already excited that he would get very interesting information from Sora since Sora would just basically tell him anything whenever he got Sora into this mood, "You spent your whole day there." It was meant to be a question but turned out to be a statement instead.

Sora blurted out happily without thinking, "Yeah. I was sore from the day before and I don't want to – more like can't move myself very well. So at Riku's suggestion, we flunked from a day of college."

That was weird. There's no way in the world would Sora want to miss his whole day of college, "Sore." Again, a question that turned out to be a statement.

"Yeah, we were having s—" Sora quickly put both of his hands to his mouth of the realization. His face paled and blue eyes wide, praying that Roxas hadn't heard what he had just said.

"S--?" Roxas asked, smiling a little, not knowing what Sora meant but his eyes quickly widened as well, "S as in – you mean – wait, you don't mean that 'S' word that ends with the 'x' word with a middle word 'e'?!" He stood from his seat, both hands put on the table, body leaning front, eyeing Sora in disbelieve. Sora was thinking of hiding it from Roxas but realized that there was no need and no use to so he nodded embarrassedly. "R-Really?"

"Uhh… Yeah…" Sora was about to bang his head down to the table to death for that. He could not believe he just blurted out something so private to his brother – which by the way, is not even legal yet. Roxas was amazed. He sat back down to the chair. There was an awkward silence between them. Sora slowly eyed Roxas, decided to break the silence by changing the topic instead, "What were you doing yesterday with Namine?"

"Oh, that. We were just having a nice long talk which we hadn't had since we broke up." Roxas answered casually and he decided to tell Sora his worries since Sora had told him his problems and all, "Nam wanted us to start all over again."

"Really?"

"Yeah… she kissed me before going back to her house. I was shocked and all…" Roxas shook his head a bit.

Sora watched him, surprised, "So, you two are dating now?" his eyes widened in surprise again.

"No – no. I still haven't given her my answer. I really didn't know what to do anyway…"

"_Don't!_" Sora almost shouted. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was wrong, "Well, you still had Axel, right?" Sora added, sounded hopeful.

Roxas chuckled lightly, "There's nothing between us anymore, remember?" of course, Roxas was just joking to keep his brother tensed. It was funny for him to see Sora panicked like that.

"What? B-b-b-ut…" Sora stood, trying to persuade Roxas. Roxas also stood and went off to take his backpack which was lying around the corner.

"I need to get to work, Sora. Drive me?"

"Y-yea, sure."

The drive was a silent one but before Roxas got outside the car to get in the Sushi Bar, Sora grabbed his wrist and said, "Promise you don't date Namine, okay?"

Roxas turned, smiling, "Why?"

"You should be together with Axel."

"Huh?" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. Why, of all people, it was Sora that supported his relationship with Axel?

"Promise?" Sora asked again, hopeful.

Roxas tilted his head a bit, "I guess…"

At that, finally Sora breathed out a sigh of relieve and released Roxas. Roxas closed the passenger seat's door and waved at Sora. Sora returned the wave and drove away.

--

When Riku woke up, he just stared Axel who was sleeping on the floor. The red head slept comfortably and he looked very tired. Riku was thinking of flunking college day again today and just call Sora to accompany him but he knew too well that the boy would turn him down. Summer is coming anyway and today is the last day of college. There'll be three months holidays after today. Riku was clever so there's no need for him to take summer classes.

He wondered if Sora would take summer classes though and he was thinking hard of how he should spend him holiday if Sora was going off to the college for the whole day, leaving only him and Axel. Well, not. Leaving only him alone since Axel will go back to Hollow Bastion in three days. He had thought about going back together with Axel but hasn't decided on it yet. There's a big chance for him to do that on his summer holidays. If he decided otherwise and Sora decided to take summer classes, he would take it too. It was all planned and well thought. There're always more than one ways to spend holidays.

Riku skipped his morning classes which he wasn't in with Sora and went to college when it was noon. The red head's still snoring himself off on the floor. Riku kicked Axel a bit and muttered, "You can sleep on my bed if you want to." But Axel ignored him, shifted away from his foot and continued sleeping. Riku smirked, took his bag, and thick book of advanced trigonometry and walked to college.

When he walked inside trigonometry class casually, he was attacked by Sora who was jumping on him causing the both to fall flat on the floor with Sora on top. He grinned lightly, amused by Sora looking so frustrated. Well, the boy must have missed him already – jumping on him like that. He would not mind taking the boy away to his apartment which was not far by the way, kick Axel out, and _molest_ Sora. Sora is so molestable. Completely.

Sora looked up to eye Riku. He paled a bit and at the same time blushed, knowing full well the meaning of that look on Riku's face. That lustful look… and the spiky haired boy swallowed hard, trying to ignore that look. He could feel his heart skipped a bit when he saw Riku wet his lips. He quickly jumped away before everything went uncontrollable but Riku was holding him down.

Everyone in the class is watching them now. Some looked surprised, some shocked, some ignorant, some smiled, some whispered… Sora knew exactly that Riku would pull him down again into a kiss. So, he put a hand on Riku's lips and said, "Listen Riku."

"Whathh de madder, Worra?" Riku asked, voice muffled.

Sora quickly pulled away his hand and stood when Riku finally let go of him. Riku stood too, corrected his clothes and watched Sora intensely for an answer, "I've been trying to reach you. Why do you turn off your cell?"

Riku searched his pocket for his cell phone but noticed that he didn't bring it, "Left it at home. Definitely low-bat and out of power." Sora nodded, understanding. Riku laughed, "What's the matter, Sora?"

"It's Roxas. You see… I don't know what I should do!"

Riku laughed lightly, always finding Sora's frustration really amusing, "What happened to Roxas?"

"He –" Before Sora could explain, he was cut short by his trigonometry professor's loud and fake cough. Sora jumped away from the door leading inside the class a bit and bowed his head out of respect while Riku just grinned at the professor and stepped away. The older boy knew that the professor would not scold him. No, of course not, what with him always acing the class.

The professor stepped inside the class, set the book he held down on the table and said, "Take your seat, class." As if he was teaching some kindergarten kids.

Everyone listened and sat. Sora pulled Riku's arm, dragging him along, whispering, "I'll talk to you about it later after college. Just promise you help me, okay."

"Anything for you, Sora." Riku laughed.

--

Roxas never felt that awkward before working in the Sushi Bar. Sure, Namine had tried to be friendly with him and had talked to him and all but the blond couldn't help but felt nervous. It added more to his torture when he realized that he had to work for ten hours there in summer. He decided to focus on his work but failed. The blond couldn't help staring at the other blonde girl.

"Roxas, is Namine _that_ interesting to you?" Came a deep voice from the back of Roxas. Roxas, who was standing near the counter, jumped and turned and found Luxord there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, eyeing Roxas for an answer.

"Uh – umm, no. It's nothing."

"Did you mean that my daughter is not attractive?" There's a murderous tone in the older man's voice now.

"No-no, I meant…"

"Father, quit teasing Roxas." Namine shouted from the front area where she was serving up some sushi and beer for the customers.

Luxord smiled to his daughter and quickly leaned in close, whispering to Roxas' ear as Namine averted her attention to the customers, "I knew what happened yesterday. Seen it clearly from my room upstairs." And as if to stress his statement, Luxord pointed up to where his room would be.

"Eh – eheh…" Roxas chuckled lightly, backing away to set a distance between him and his employer.

"Don't let me see Namine in tears, Roxas. Or you'd better watch out." Luxord warned, giving away an evil and murderous laugh to Roxas.

Roxas swallowed, never before felt so terrified. Yep, a threat from a father who was protecting his daughter was horrifying and should be taken into heart. Roxas sure did not want his life to end this early what with Luxord well known for gambling and all. Well, for Roxas, gambling can be easily related to the dark side of money which equals murder though there surely wasn't any connection at all.

"Roxas, get to work!" Luxord shouted as he saw Roxas day dreaming from where he last left him.

Roxas sighed and went back to Namine, helping her serve the customers. When the noon passed away, the customers were also becoming less and less. It was well pass 5 o'clock now, another hour to get off his job. So, Roxas decided to slack off a little. This is the first time he worked full time and he had never felt so bored at work. He sat himself on one of the chairs seeing as no one is in the Bar now. To his horror, Namine came later and sat herself comfortably down beside him. Roxas tensed and dragged himself and the chair a little away without Namine noticing.

"Father said something to you just now, didn't he?" Namine said, sighing, interrogating.

"Eh – not really." Roxas bit his lower lips. He's becoming quite a liar recently.

"Your face says it all, Rox." Namine added, smiling now and clapping her hands. "Besides, father had been interrogating me endlessly last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Namine answered casually, putting a strand hair back to her ears, "Rox, don't be affected by it. Really. Just think of it carefully." Roxas didn't answer so she added, "Listen, I know it's me that had asked for a break up between us and all. So, yeah. Don't take it too hard."

Roxas couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean – do you still have a feeling for me?"

"Oh." Namine nodded, staring out to the window, "Maybe a little. Maybe I was just jealous that you've got someone who cared so much about you." She said, honestly, "I don't mind if you take me as a substitute, you know."

Roxas' eyes widened, completely surprised that Namine seemed to be reading his minds, "Nam, I…"

Namine put a finger on Roxas' lips, "Don't answer me just yet. You are troubled, I know and besides, Axel seems to desperately want you to come back to him. Like now?"

Cerulean eyes blinked widely as the blonde girl pressed her lips once again to the blond boy.

--

Finally, after what seemed like a century long, the college was over. Sora had held himself to not tell Riku about his problems in between classes as he hated being interrupted again. The boy quickly ran over Riku, again jumping on him, causing the silver haired boy to be caught off guard and landed on the floor. Sora pinned Riku down and sat on the taller boy's abdomen.

"Wow, Sora. Are you in need of relieve _that_ badly? We could wait until we get to our place, you know. I'll be quick about it." Riku grinned and the grin widened even more as he saw the other boy's face turned into shades of red.

"Nooo, Riku." Sora formed a pout. "It's not that!" He banged on Riku's stomach, causing the taller boy to cough a bit, "Sorry…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Ouch, I was just joking, So."

"Yeah, sorry…" Sora apologized again, shifting himself so he was sat comfortably on Riku's stomach, showing no sign of wanting to get off.

"'s okay. I'll take that as your show of love." Riku took Sora's hand and kissed it softly. People who are still in the class laughed nervously at the sight.

"Geez, take it somewhere else, you homo freaks." Said a student which Riku and Sora both didn't recognize as he passed by.

"Homo freaks…" Sora mumbled.

"Why?" Riku asked, expecting Sora to burst out in tears for being insulted.

"Sounds cool." Sora grinned.

Riku was surprised but grinned at last, "Why?"

"It just sounded cool. I love you, you know. So don't expect me to burst in tears at the insult." Sora smiled as if he was able to read Riku's mind.

"Yea, I love you too. Sooo… Are you about to say what you've been holding this whole day or should I just jump up and take you to my place?"

"Riku! You pervert."

"Oh, who's the pervert now? I think I'm the one being pinned down on the floor here." Riku's smirk came up again.

"That's a self defense to keep you from molesting me." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. So, I'm the pervert. I'll take a mental note to molest you every time I see you."

Sora rolled his eyes again and laughed, "You're sounding more and more like Axel."

"The guy's infectious. Can't help it. So… Are you telling me now?"

"Oh yeah." Sora jumped causing Riku to cough again at the impact. Sora noticed but pretended not to and just laughed lightly, "This is bad news for Axel. Roxas was being asked out by Namine."

"Who's Namine?"

"A girl Roxas dated before. They were so sweet together and I never figured out why they broke up. Anyway, Roxas said that she was asking him to start again. And you know Axel still haven't earn Roxas' apology. What should I do?"

"That's funny." Riku laughed, "Let Axel and Roxas figure it out. They'll come around."

"But – but, I really want them to be together?"

"Why? So you have a gay brother?" Riku grinned but grimaced as Sora shot him a murderous glare.

"Roxas looked so happy when he was with Axel and you know how I wanted Roxas to be happy."

"Alright, understood." Riku said as he sneaked himself away from Sora, standing up and offering up a hand to the blond. Sora took the hand and stood up too but before he could say another word, Riku had pulled him into a kiss. Sora relaxed and just let Riku have his way. "Let's go warn Axel then."

"Good idea!" Sora beamed, wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

--

Meanwhile, Axel was sleeping his whole day away at Riku's apartment. When Riku and Sora arrived, the red head is still sleeping. Annoyed, Sora landed a hard kick to Axel. Riku's eyes widened, shocked that his lover could become quite vicious at times and silently taking a mental note to himself to not upset said lover.

Axel's response as Riku had expected was just a loud growl of protest as he shifted again, out on the floor bed, now lying flat on his back on the cold floor. Riku kicked the front door closed. Sora was growing impatient as he sat himself down on Axel's stomach, much like what he was doing at Riku just now. Riku could feel his stomach tingling, slapping himself mentally when he realized that he was jealous.

Sora shook Axel, _hard_. He even slapped him so that the red head would wake up. However, Axel's stubbornness was unwavering and he was still off in his little dream land, drooling, smiling even though Sora had just slapped him, snoring, and moaning, 'Nnnh, Roxy. Do that again. You can have me tonight. Nnhh…"

Sora paled and looked over to Riku, standing up in defeat and disbelieve, "Eww, Riku… I think… Axel is having wet dream of Roxas…"

"Heh, not you think. It's true. Well, look at that." Riku pointed to the bulge in Axel's pajama pants and Sora blushed horribly, turning his back to the sleeping Axel and shut his eye lids.

"I can't believe he's having wet dream of Roxas…"

"Let me wake him up." Riku smirked. He stepped away to the bathroom and came back with a bucket of water, "Axel is as good as _dead_ when he's sleeping." He answered Sora's unvoiced question and without hesitating, he poured the bucket full of water down to Axel. Axel jumped at the sudden coldness attack and hissed, "_Fuck!_" He's totally going to _kill_ anyone who has disturbed his _sweet sweet _dream. It's not everyday that Roxas acted so dominant in his dreams.

"It's already four, Axel." Riku informed, an innocent smile up his face, obviously happy at his best friend's reaction.

Sora was beaming too as he said, "Yea, if you don't Roxas is gonna be dating with Namine."

Axel, who was giving a cold and murderous stare at Riku, jumped up standing, panicking, "_What?!_ Namine?!" He looked over to Sora.

"Yeah, Namine asked Roxas to be her boyfriend." Riku answered.

"He hasn't given her an answer though." Sora added, trying to calm Axel down a bit.

"Well, who knows. You've been sleeping for a day. Maybe Roxas is dating her now. Nice job, Ax." Riku smirked.

Axel pulled his red, untamed hair in frustration. To add it, he growled in frustration too, "_Shit! _You could have told me sooner! I'm not gonna let it happen." He cursed, about ready to go out the front door and rushed to Roxas but was halted by Riku's voice.

"You're going to see him in _that_ condition?"

Axel looked at himself. He was wet all over, water dripping endlessly down his body. He's a mess. He muttered silently, "Gee, _thanks, _Riku."

Riku smiled, "You're welcome."

--

Axel took a short and hurried bath. After that, he went on rampage in search for clean clothes. Sora and Riku just watched, cuddling on Riku's bed. Sora was quite amused at Axel's rampage all over the room while Riku was sighing in frustration thinking of all the cleaning up he had to do after Axel's gone. Though he wouldn't mind doing the _cleaning up_ with Sora. He eyed the blond spiky haired boy with eyes full of lust. It would be just any minute now after Axel's finally out of the picture…

"Ooo, I see a clean boxer there, Axel." Sora shouted, trying to help.

And Axel, who was already wearing an oversized t-shirt and a hooded jacket, quickly went to where Sora had pointed, picked the boxer up and wore it, "You can wear one of my pants. Just search in the dresser." Riku offered, trying to help too though his intentions were entirely different from Sora's.

Axel took the offer and just grabbed one of the brown baggy pants and wore it. "Roxas is working at the Sushi Bar a little ways from the fountain." Sora informed. Without saying another word, he took the keys and his cell on the table, shove it inside his pants' pocket and rushed away, slamming the door as he went away. The clock is pointing to five o'clock now.

"Aaaand, he's gone." Sora announced, giggling, "Roxas is lucky, having Axel as a boyfriend."

"You think?" Riku asked, a tone of jealousy in his voice.

Sora sensed it and replied, "Well, of course I'm even luckier to have you as my boyfriend." He brushed his lips to Riku's.

Riku brightened and pushed Sora down on the bed, crawling on all fours on Sora, "Tomorrow's summer holiday, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder if I should take summer classes."

"No need. I'll be your personal _tutor_." Riku grinned widely and Sora blushed.

"I'll think about it. Oh, and no 'S' with the middle word 'e' that end with the word 'x' before Axel and Roxas make up, Riku."

"Whaaaat?" Riku growl in disappointment.

"So? You can help me in getting them back together."

"You sure know how to use me around." Riku sighed.

"Yes, I do." Sora grinned, circled his arms around Riku's neck and pulling the silver haired boy in into a deep and sensual kiss.

--

At Sora's information earlier, Axel rushed over to the Sushi Bar. He totally ignored the traffic, nearly got ran over and got scolded for it. The red head just gave a huge innocent grin as he continued away. He arrived in front of the Sushi Bar in the record time of four minutes which usually took 10 minutes from the apartment. He stared in awe inside the glass door of the Sushi Bar. His jaw opened widely, mouth agape, emerald eyes wide, face long… He could not believe what he's seeing, Namine _kissing_ Roxas!

Namine let go of the kiss. Roxas stared, confused as Namine giggled. She looked over Roxas, eyeing the red head. "Good luck, Rox." She smiled mischievously and went away to the kitchen. Roxas turned and finally knew what Namine meant. His eyes wide too as he saw the familiar red head and he could not help but wanted to puke. His stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. He stood as said red head approached him.

"What was that?" Axel hissed.

"That was…" Roxas tried to explain but it was no use. The red head was looking obviously angry, _furious_. Hey, wait… Wasn't it supposed to be Roxas who was angry? He still hadn't gotten over his mad issue. There's no way he would succumb to the red head. He'd fight to the end of his life if need to. His pride was screaming at him to do so.

"You _kissed _her!" Axel hissed again.

Roxas folded his arms to his chest, "So I do." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Axel almost screamed out of frustration.

"And why does it matter?" Roxas asked back.

"_Because! _I love you, Roxy!"

"Heh. Yeah, right."

"Rox…"

"Mad are we?" Roxas said, acting all calm about it as he had promised the night before to himself, "Well, imagine that… Good. Now you know how I feel when I found you doing the same thing _twice_." Axel backed away, horrified seeing Roxas' unexpected reaction, the blond added, "I still need to work, Axel. If you've got nothing more to say, go away." Roxas walked away, desperately needing a glass of water to calm himself down.

Axel looked down to the floor, saddened, all self confidence suddenly drained. He turned and stepped out of the Sushi Bar. _Oh great, Roxas. What had you done?! Now he'd gone away! And he might never be back! _Roxas sighed, not about to chase the red head that was already out of sight though and he went back to work away his rest one hour.

He gave Namine a glare at the prank she'd pull and the girl just giggled not saying anything in her defense. Roxas was in no mood for interrogation and blaming anyway, so he let it slide.

Axel went back to the apartment with slow and dispirited steps. It took him twenty minutes to reach the apartment which again was a new record. He looked like a puppy that had just been disowned by his owner. When he stepped in, Sora and Riku, who was just cleaning and kissing all the while separated themselves and gave Axel confused looks.

The red head disregarded them and sat down on Riku's bed. Riku growled in frustration over the fact that Axel had just interrupted his make out session with Sora. Sora did not mind and quickly asked, "How'd it go?" with a grin.

"Obviously not well, Sora." Riku answered as the red head was not giving any reply.

"Well, what happened?" Sora asked again.

"Roxas was kissing with Namine." Axel answered almost whispering, causing Sora to lean in close so that he could listen.

Sora's eyes immediately widened, "What?! You're too late?"

Riku just smirked, "You're giving up? Typical Axel. Coming back to hide himself in the corner out of shame."

Axel hissed, "What did you say?"

"What are you going to do, _chicken_?"

Sora stood in front of Riku before Axel could hit him. Axel took back his knuckles which was only an inch distance from Sora's face, "Riku's right, Axel. Go and get Roxas back."

"How?" Axel asked, defeated and sat back down on the back.

Sora growled, frustrated, "Buy Roxas some flowers or something! I'm beginning to doubt if you have brain, Axel."

Silence.

"Axel, Riku and I are helping you on this! Don't be such a _chicken_!" Sora added.

Axel breathed a heavy sigh and finally looked up at Sora, his new found hope and smiled, "I need the help."

"Alright, Roxas has a big softness over pink rose."

Axel smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded, glad that he finally got Axel's attention.

The two spent the hours away tutoring and trying to help Axel.

--

In the other side of the city, there sat Roxas in his room. His side leaned against the wall and he watched outside his big glass window, eyeing the moon. It is full moon tonight. Bright, beautiful, and big full moon and Roxas was all alone in his room. He hugged his knees closer. The words 'Axel' kept on bugging his mind endlessly and he silently prayed to the moon, _Please, let Axel and I make up… Please let everything be alright._

As he prayed, the door bell rang. Lazily, he got out of his bed and walked to the door, "Sora?" He asked as he opened the door. His eyes widened. It was not Sora, that wild red hair could not possibly belong to Sora, "Axel…" Axel was holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hands and he handed it to Roxas. Roxas was a bit confused at first but he took it nevertheless and said, "So, you're going away, huh?" The first thing that came across the blond's mind was that the pink rose was a goodbye gift and that Axel was only there to say good bye to him.

"Roxas, I—"

"For two or three years, right?" Roxas added. His heart was shouting for him to just make up and apologize to Axel and everything would be fine. But everything always came out differently.

Axel also, having practiced and rehearsed under the tutor of Riku and Sora about what he would say when he met Roxas, suddenly went blank and could not think of anything, "Rox…"

"That's great. Take care, anyway." Roxas still put on a smile even though his hearts was crumbling inside. _No… Please don't go. I'm worried about you. Stay…_ he silently pleaded.

"I'm here to…" Axel tried to explain again.

"You're here to say goodbye, right?" Roxas interrupted, "Then, yeah. I'm happy for you. I don't know what to say anymore than that…" he looked down to the floor.

"No, Roxy, I—"

"Just—Axel… just come back again when you have the time, we'll still be friends, right?" Roxas put his hands to his back. The sound of plastic coming from the flower bouquet can be heard ringing across the silent dorm hallway.

Axel breathed out a heavy sigh, contenting his building anger, "Listen to me."

"Umm, that's all, right? I still have something to do…" Roxas said, holding in his tears, just wanting to end the conversation quickly.

"_Damnit_, Roxas! Would you _please_ listen to me?!" Axel held Roxas' shoulder tight, almost crunching the blond's bones with those hands.

"No! There's no more that I need to listen to!!" Roxas let go of the flower and it fell to the floor. He put both of his hands to his ears, shaking his head, and shutting his eyelids tight. Axel took both Roxas' hands and held it tight.

"Please…" The red head almost sounded pleading.

"I don't want to see you anymore! No more!"

At that, Axel's grip loosened. He drew back his hands, staring intently to Roxas. Roxas lifted his head to look at Axel. Cerulean eyes met emerald, "Do you really mean that?" Axel asked with a deep and dark tone.

Roxas crumbled to his feet. Axel's quick reflex held the blond from falling down hard on the floor, "I don't know…" Roxas shook his head, voice shaky. The tears that had been welling up all burst out and he looked pleadingly to Axel with those big blue eyes welled up with tears, "I don't know… I—I don't want you to say goodbye."

Axel's face immediately softened, "Roxas?"

"I'm afraid… afraid that you'll never come back again once you've said goodbye."

Axel pulled Roxas into a hug. Roxas' face dug into Axel's chest, "I'm going to come back again. Just for you." The red head cooed.

Roxas was surprised, he looked up and eyed Axel, "You promise?" he asked hopefully.

Axel nodded and chuckled, "You silly." Amidst his chuckle, a single tear dripped from his eyes. Roxas didn't notice that as he's staring to the floor now, still in the crushing embrace. Axel was very happy, now that he finally got through with Roxas. He was surprised when he noticed that single drop of tear. He quickly rubbed it away with his hand.

Axel waited a while for Roxas to calm down. Roxas made himself comfortable, snuggling in to Axel's big and warm body. After a while, feeling that the blond had calmed down a little, Axel suggested, "Roxy, can we go inside now? Well… unless you want to stay like this until morning." He smirked.

Roxas blushed, sniffling a little and nodded, "Let's go in."

--

**End Note : **Alright, I'm so sorry that I have to cut it short here. Really. I don't want to cut it but it would be too long for this chapter if I just crammed it all in and the next chapter will end up short. They've both made up, so rest assured. I'll try to make the next one all romantic—esque. Eheh, alright now, nothing's keeping you from bashing me and throwing stones at me. Ehehe…Though I'd rather hope you not. Instead, give me reviews to up my spirits! And _please_… _do_ tell what you hate about this story… hee… Thank you for being patient! I'll update the next one soon. Next will be full of AkuRoku. XD I'm off to Love Love Trouble now. XD


	11. Full Moon

**Author's Note : **Alright, just prepare to hear my angry fit here… -- God… I should have been able to update this chapter earlier!! I'm _frickin_' pissed!! It just went and got itself deleted!! Without a trace!! Just because of some _stupid_ power failure!! _Hell_!! And I put all my heart to write this chapter. I've already written it until 4k words or so. And it's gone! My whole day! Gone! Just like that!! _Shit…_ Sigh… Alright, that's my rant… If this chapter is updated that means I'm calm enough to start all over again and write it out. I can't promise you it's going to be as good as the one I've written before, though I'm freaking going to make it better. I wanna kill the people over at the electricity department! Really! Grrrr… So, I apologize for the late update. That's one reason anyway… I'm working on three stories at once. Four, in fact. But I've decided to leave one be. Major mental block over there. It seems I've gone and make myself best friend with 'mental block'. Alright, this is the longest Author's Note I've written. Hope it doesn't scare any of you. I'm just so pissed… -- Enjoy. XD …This one's sappy. XD

**Chapter 11**

**Full Moon**

"Let's go in."

Roxas took the pink roses Axel had given him which he had thrown onto the floor before going inside the room. Axel followed from behind and kicked the door softly causing it to close behind him with a soft thud. The red head was surprised at what just happened. Sure, Roxas had forgiven him and he's inside the room with the blond now but that's not the reason why he's surprised. He had never seen Roxas acted that frail before. The blond is usually so stubborn and in fact, in Axel's point of view, Roxas looked strong. However, what happened just now changed Axel's view.

Yeah, it sounded sappy and all. In addition, Axel knew that he's not one of those romantic creatures but seriously, seeing Roxas so weak irked something inside of the red head to want to protect the blond. He's not sure himself since he thought he'd be the one causing pain to Roxas rather than protecting him and the condition in that moon light lighted room just encourage everyone to become sentimental.

Roxas set the pink roses down on the table, thinking a bit of whether or not he should take the vase and put it on nicely. He loved pink roses and it had been so long since anyone bought him any. No one ever knew his fetish over pink roses but Sora and he wondered how Axel knew. Since, obviously, it can't be written all over his face that he loved the flower, "Why pink roses?" He finally asked, breaking the silence in the room. He left the bouquet of pink roses on the table and turned his attention to Axel though he's still reluctant to meet his gaze with Axel's.

Axel smiled faintly, put his hands in his pants pocket, and averted his attention to the floor, saying with a deep breath out of the tension, "It's your favorite flower, right?"

Roxas blushed, embarrassed, "Yes. But—how do you know? I don't remember telling you about it."

"I can tell." Axel answered easily, not wanting Roxas to find out that he had sought help from Sora.

"Really?" Roxas tilted his head and finally eyed Axel. He's a little bit amused at the awkwardness they had developed. But still, the ice between them had somehow melted in just a matter of seconds and he blushed again, painting his cheek pink, "Aren't flowers supposed to be for girls?" he asked sheepishly, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

Axel smirked, walking closer to Roxas, pulling the blond into a hug and putting his chin on Roxas' head while taking the blond's hand, squeezing it gently, "You're basically my _girl_, Roxy."

Roxas smiled, relieved and relaxed that he can finally feel Axel's warmth and inhale the red head's special scent after what felt like a century long. He formed a pout then, "Your _girl?_ I'm still angry, you know."

"Yea, I'll make it up to you, Rox."

"O really?"

"Yea really."

Roxas pulled away from the hug and stared Axel deeply, trying to pierce into the red head's heart if possible. He laughed lightly and said, "What if I want to be _top_?"

Axel knew exactly what Roxas was referring to but he pretended to be dumb and asked, "_Top_ as in?"

"Don't act stupid."

"Heh." Axel smirked, scratching his head a little. There's no way that he would let Roxas top him though he might think about it since it felt so good back in one of his dreams.

Roxas stuck his tongue out and Axel quickly took that chance to lean in close and took the tongue into his mouth, pressing his lips harshly on Roxas'. Roxas blushed and struggled but he soon got comfortable and submitted into the kiss, returning the kiss eagerly. It's a kiss the two had longed to share. They put everything into the kiss. Even so, Roxas couldn't help but feel awkward since he and Axel were just fighting minutes ago—and now, they're kissing—with lust. It's funny how things go.

It was until the two were out of breath that they decided to pull away from the kiss, "I love you, Roxy." Axel said happily. He's pleased that he can utter those three words to Roxas again without any fight, without any desperate feeling.

Silence enveloped the two again. Axel went and sat down on Roxas' bed with was covered with blue blanket, a color which reminded him a lot of Roxas' eyes. Roxas followed and sat down on the opposite side of where Axel's sitting, hugging his knees closer, watching out the window, staring the full moon. While Roxas is staring out the window, Axel found no interest in the full moon. To the red head, it's just another big piece of chunk in the sky but with Roxas staring at it, as if enticed, he began to think of different things.

The moon light shone Roxas' face, revealing the soft and smooth texture on the pale face. His blue eyes which were also shone by the moonlight changed into the color which reminded Axel a lot of the sky, the big blue shining sky, "The moon is full today." Roxas said, stating the obvious. Axel hummed in response and sat closer to the blond. He lifted the blond easily and sat him down on his lap, hugging him possessively while leaning his side against the wall just beside the window. Roxas fought back a blush and squirmed, surprised, "Axel?"

"Stay like this." Axel whispered right at Roxas ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine while the red head was trying hard to restrain himself from molesting the lithe blond in front of him right then and there. The situation just encouraged him so with the two in the room _alone, _in the dark, on the bed… He could do practically _anything_ to the blond without anyone knowing if they just keep their voice down. However, having a sense of commitment, which surprised Axel himself, he held himself.

Roxas swallowed and whispered embarrassedly, "Umm, I don't think that bulge I feel is your wallet…"

Axel smirked, "No, it isn't."

"So, won't you feel more uncomfortable if I sit on it?"

"Not if you stay still."

There's a minute silence before Roxas spoke again, "Say, Ax. Is this one of your way to make up?" he giggled, having a nasty thought in his mind of how to torture Axel further, "By punishing yourself?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, if it is so, I feel the need to punish you more." Roxas grinned.

"What?"

Roxas squirmed on Axel's lap, leaning in comfortably, intentionally rubbing Axel's bulge which was setting a tent inside the pants now causing Axel to grunt, "Sorry." Roxas teased.

"You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Axel retorted, feeling a little bit annoyed.

"Yes." Roxas giggled, "It always feels so good to tease you."

"Bad Roxy."

There was a long silence, again. Roxas stared out the big screen window out his room, enticed and absorbed by the full moon. While Roxas enjoyed the full moon, Axel enjoyed Roxas. He watched Roxas intensely, examining and capturing his every feature. Roxas' big blue eyes, spiky soft blond hair which Axel loved the scent so much, his beautiful nose which added the cuteness to his face, thin pink lips that Axel wanted to ravage so much even though he just tasted it, Roxas' small neck with the tattoo XIII inscribed at the back… Axel wanted to caress it and maybe the mark will go away—the mark he hated so much.

Roxas touched his lips which was a little bit sore from the kiss Axel had given him. It was just a couple of days and they had missed each other so. What about two or three years? Will they still miss each other or will they just forget each other and go on with life?

"Say, Ax…" Roxas called softly, still eyeing the moon. Axel hummed softly, telling him that he's listening and signaling him to continue, "How is it with Miss Tifa?"

Axel blinked, wondering if Roxas is still mad. Thinking back, Roxas had said that he's still angry. Axel was confused as to how to answer the question, jump into defense or just answer honestly? Roxas, as if reading the red head's mind, decided to avert the topic a little so that Axel would feel more comfortable. He shifted from Axel's lap and sat face to face with the red head, eyeing him carefully and asked, "Are you bi?"

"I'm just gay for you." Axel answered easily.

"Well, that means you're bi… I…" Roxas sighed a bit and opened his mouth, "Do you…" he shut his mouth again, thinking a bit of how to word his question right without getting them into a fight again, "Why did you tell Miss Tifa that I'm your baby brother?"

Axel pulled Roxas into his embrace, muffling the blond in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Opened again, but it is shut tight in seconds. Finally he tried again, "I'm really not thinking clearly that time… I don't want to make up any excuses for myself to get out from the guilt and blame." Axel stopped, watching Roxas for any response. Roxas was about to retort but decided not to and just let Axel continue. "I-I got bored from waiting for you outside school. So, I decided to go inside the school and then I met Tifa. Yeah… I admit that she's beautiful—and hot…"

Roxas pulled away from the hug, narrowed his eyes, and glared Axel. Axel pretended that he hadn't seen it and continued, "And I… well, I flirted with her. I'm to blame, really. I always flirt with people around and while I'm at that, I always lose footing of myself—got carried away, you know—and in the process, without noticing it, I had hurt other people."

Roxas didn't say anything, staying silent, waiting for what Axel had to say next. It's not everyday that the red head would explain something so desperately and Roxas liked the way how much Axel made him feel important. "Roxy, you're right about me always playing around… but trust me. I'm serious about you. _Dead serious. _When I'm not with you, it felt suffocating. I-I promise to make it up to you. I'll change my habit. I won't disappoint you again."

Axel watched Roxas' face closely, watching out if there's a change of expression and wondering about whether or not he should say or do something to convince Roxas further. Roxas continued to stare out the window without returning his gaze to Axel. To much of Axel's relieve, Roxas eyed him with a soft stare. The blond put his index finger on the tip of Axel's nose, "Your nose will grow longer like Pinocchio's if you lie, you know—and—you'll be ugly and I won't be able to like you anymore." He said with a very much dangerously seductive voice much to Axel's like.

Axel swallowed and asked sheepishly in a barely audible voice, "Is it longer?"

"Hmm, I don't know… Let's see." Roxas leaned in close and Axel gulped again.

_He doesn't know what he's doing to me. _Axel though, taking in a deep breath. _Shit… on second thought… I think he does…_

Roxas mentally laughed when he saw Axel's expression, holding himself from showing it, _Aw, Axel. I __**know**__ what I'm doing to you._

Their lips are just one centimeter apart from meeting each other. Roxas watched Axel's nose slowly, pretending to be measuring it and whispered, "Yes." He nodded, pulling away and sat, putting his hands on both of his knees, "I _do_ think it's longer."

Axel decided to try a different turn rather than jump to defend himself, "So, I'm ugly and you don't like me anymore?"

"Hmm…" Roxas hummed softly, thoughtfully, "It depends."

Axel quirked an eyebrow, "Depends?"

"Well… Namine _is_ quite beautifully." Roxas teased.

"What?! You can't be with Namine!"

"Why?" Roxas asked with a playful tone.

"_Because!_ You're _mine!_" Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled Roxas into a hug possessively, sneaking his arms around the blond's small waist.

"O." Roxas smirked, unnoticed by Axel, "Since when?"

"Since now and forever."

"Hmm… but since your nose grew longer and you're ugly now—I guess…"

Axel quickly let go off Roxas and jumped into his defense, "But I didn't lie about anything!"

"O really?" Roxas asked again, teasingly.

"Yes, really." Axel felt a bit amused and annoyed that Roxas had turned so—cheerful and playful, almost in its own way alluring.

"So—" Roxas said, purposefully dragging the 'o' longer, "How'd you know I like pink roses again?"

Axel swallowed, leaning back a little to keep his distance from that dangerously seductive and close little blond in front of him, "Y-You know?"

Roxas grinned, "Sora, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

A pause.

"So, I guess my nose is really longer?"

"Heh. Yeah." Roxas laughed.

"Annnd—you like me just because of my looks?"

Roxas chuckled at the question, never expected Axel to come out with it, "It depends—do you expect me to say something nice and reassuring?"

"Well, I guess—yeah…" Axel scratched the back of his neck, wondering where the conversation will lead.

"Alright then." Roxas nodded like a wise man, "No. It's the inside that matters and I guess—I _like_ you inside and out."

"Just _like_?"

"Yeah. I would say _love_ back then. But—I guess I'll just save it for special occasions now."

"Special occasions? Like what?" Axel asked, curiously. It had been only a couple of times that Roxas said that he loved him. And now, he wanted so much for the blond to say it again.

"You'll see." Roxas smiled deviously.

"Rox, you're such a devil." Axel smirked, easing up considerably.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, _my_ seductive little devil." Axel grinned and added later, "By the way, how'd you know that I learnt from Sora about the pink roses?" he asked curiously.

"I guess that means that I can read you like a book."

"Eh heh…" Axel smiled sheepishly, "That's no good."

"Why?"

"Think about it. It'd be no fun if you know what I'd do when we are both _alone_, in a _room_, on a _bed_, like _this_." Axel smirked, stressing all the words that would be possible to make Roxas blushed and he did so successfully.

Roxas fought back a blush but it was so horrible a blush that he could not keep his face from showing it. He knew full well at what Axel was referring to and the two became silent again. Roxas tried to search for a topic that could break the quietness between them while Axel didn't want to pursue further of what he just said, afraid that he'd say the wrong thing and put Roxas into an angry fit. He's quite confused. Wondering about what had happened to Roxas. Was that _his _Roxas? Was that _the_ Roxas he knew? Well, for one thing, he thought that this was all just a dream. That he was just imagining things.

Maybe Roxas had not forgiven him. Maybe they are still fighting. Maybe he would be slapped back to reality again by Riku and Sora and woke up on his floor bed on Riku's apartment finding out that he's still got a day to go to get Roxas to forgive him. Roxas was so seductive and willing and—completely _molest-able_ and _fuck-able_ that he simply doubt if he could ever hold himself anymore.

While Axel's drifting off to his own thought, Roxas had found a topic to talk to Axel again, "Why is it suffocating?" he asked bluntly, out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Axel furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Roxas meant and he remembered about what he had just said and answered, "Because you're not there…" he replied softly causing Roxas to lean in closer so that he could hear what Axel just said.

Roxas sat back and smiled knowingly, "There's the oxygen, you know."

"It's—that's not what I meant." Axel retorted.

Roxas giggled, "Alright then. I'm not there to what? To let you tease me, to let you molest me?"

"Well, part of it, yeah." Axel answered truthfully, "The more I'm not around you, the more I know how important you are. I guess—I always took you for granted. I need you, Rox… I love you."

Roxas tilted his head, putting on a confused face, "What'd you do to _my_ Axel?"

"Huh? _Your_ Axel?" Axel blinked, wondering if there are any other _Axels_ out there which belonged to Roxas. Now would be the best time for him to wake up from his dream.

"Yeah." Roxas added, "The usual one who is always full of jokes, pranks, playful, _never_ serious, kinky and perverted as _hell_, full of self confidence…" he stopped, "That one."

"Kinky and perverted as hell?" Axel snorted, laughing, "Alright, what'd you do to _my_ Roxy?"

Roxas smiled and answered knowingly, "The usual grumpy one? Heh. He's changed because of Axel's influence." He halted and took in a deep breath and released it slowly, staring out to the moon to avert his gaze from the red head in front of him, "I _do_ think I'm treating people a little bit too harsh. Distancing away for no reason… I feel—guilty."

Axel smirked, "Guilty as charged."

Roxas grimaced, stared out the window, eyeing every cars that's passing by below him, remembering back of how he had treated Sora back then. He tensed and felt really uneasy. Sora had helped and cared for him so while he continued to retort and never even bothered to repay his brother's kindness.

As Axel had just said, he had taken Sora for granted. He called him when he was in trouble—that time when he was crying because he had broken up with Axel and Sora would leave whatever he was doing and ran over to Roxas to comfort him. Sora had even decided to stay with him instead going over to Riku's when Riku had called. And Roxas? What had he ever done for Sora?

When Sora phoned him and Sora was obviously crying, Roxas didn't know what to do. He hadn't even tried to comfort him. _Hell_, he never even thought about running to Sora to comfort him. That time, he just felt one thing. Annoyed. Annoyed that Sora had sought him for help. A tear built up in his eye and it ran down his cheek, leaving a trail, and disappeared when it reached his jaw.

Axel noticed it and panicked slightly, quickly leaned over to cup Roxas' face, "What happened?" he cooed softly but Roxas didn't answer. "I-I'm just kidding, you know."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm really guilty."

"Rox… Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out. You got _me_ with you, right?"

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled softly and touched Axel's hand that was cupping his face and squeezed it gently, "I'm trusting you on your words, okay?"

"Hmm?" Axel thought a bit, "Umm—which words again?"

Roxas sighed softly, "You said your eight will counter my thirteen."

Axel smug with a reassuring smile, "I will."

"So…" Roxas returned with his playful voice again, "What about Larxene?"

"Larxene?" Axel sat back, leaning his back against the bed frame, "We're just friends." He answered simply.

"Your nose is definitely growing longer, Pinocchio." Roxas laughed.

"What?"

"Tell." Roxas said demandingly.

Axel sighed, a little bit irked that Roxas called him Pinocchio, one of the fairy tale characters he hated so much, "Well, you see… I sorta ran in when Sora and Riku were going at it at Riku's place one night…"

Roxas cut in, raising his eyebrows, "Going at it?"

"Sex?" Axel answered the question with a question. Wasn't it obvious enough?

Roxas fought back a blush, "Oh that… Okay…"

Axel continued, "So, Riku got really pissed and shoo-ed me away so he and Sora can continue with what they were doing. I had nowhere else to go that time and one person that crossed my mind was Larxene and I called her. She gladly let me stay at her place and I slept in her room."

"What? In her room?"

"We didn't do anything, Rox."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Alright then."

"You see, Larx apparently likes me a lot and that's why—"

Roxas cut Axel short, only wanting to know one thing that bothered his mind, "You don't wanna be with her?"

"No, Rox." Axel stated with a deep voice that meant he's serious, "I _love_ you."

Roxas brightened, "Hnnh…" he shifted from where he's sitting. He held Axel's shoulder to pull the red head in, leaned in, positioned himself on Axel's neck, and started biting and nibbling on the flesh of Axel's shoulder. Axel felt the jolts of shivers sent up his sleeves and he couldn't help but made a sound at the back of his throat and let out a growl out of the pleasure. Roxas noticed and smirked into his ministrations. He traveled up to nib Axel's ear and whispered, "Take me, Axel."

Axel swallowed, _hard. Wait a minute._ Did he heard right? Was he thinking what Roxas was thinking? Or was it just his mind playing tricks with him again? He clenched both of his fists tightly, fighting horribly against the urge that had welled up inside him. He'd never thought that Roxas would be the one to initiate that, "Rox… no." he pushed Roxas away gently.

Roxas growled in disappointment that his advances had been rejected and he squealed in protest, "What?"

"Roxy, I don't want to screw you and then go away the day after tomorrow. You'll be sore and we can't spend my last day here together." Axel explained.

"I can handle myself, Ax." Roxas whispered sending shivers down Axel's spine. "Take me."

Axel gulped, "Roxy…"

"You can spend tomorrow taking care of me." Roxas suggested and added, "Are we just going to talk all night?" he grew impatient.

"Well, I was thinking about that… and well…" Axel ran a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't it hurt here?" Roxas playfully poked the bulge in Axel's tight pants that had grew more visible than before earning Axel's moan and squirm at the contact.

"Stop that." Axel hissed and Roxas chuckled.

"Don't you want me? Roxas whispered again.

"You're not legal." Axel retorted.

"And you, _Axel, _cares?" Roxas chuckled.

"Roxy, are you seducing me?"

"Yes. Does it work?" Roxas giggled.

"Are you really _sure_ you want it to work?"

"Yes… Ah, Axel." Roxas gaped at the sudden assault from Axel. He was pushed down to the bed hastily yet gently. Axel crawled on all fours to the little blond. However, before Axel could do anything, Roxas put a finger to Roxas' lips, silencing him, "My first time. Be gentle."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've never done this before." Roxas replied playfully.

"No, I mean—are you sure—"

Roxas rolled his eyes and cut Axel, "Yes. I'm _very_ sure that I want you to take it." Roxas smiled and sneaked his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him in into a deep, sensual, and hot kiss which would soon lead into an intimate action that the both had never shared before. Axel abided, having no intention of holding back anymore.

The moonlight shone the two lovers making love that night. The only voices that can be heard in the room are moans and pants of pleasure escaping from the lovers' lip. At last, Axel fell down beside Roxas, lying naked. Roxas leaned in and curled comfortably to Axel, still heaving and panting. Axel turned his attention to Roxas and hugged him possessively, rubbing Roxas' back to calm him down. Amidst his own uneven breathing, the red head muttered, "Gentle?"

Roxas fought back his blush and fought the need to sleep. He tried hard to open his eyes, "Rough." He answered slowly.

"Pleasant?' Axel smirked, thinking that maybe he had done it too rough for the little blond since it had been three months for him.

"Hmm—yeah…"

Axel laughed lightly, "I thought we would keep going on with you shouting for more back then." Roxas blushed deeply and hid his face in Axel's chest, wishing that he could dig into said chest so that Axel couldn't see him. Axel cooed softly, "It's okay, you can sleep. I'll be right here beside you."

"No, I don't want to sleep." Roxas replied, yawning but fighting the urge of his body that's ordering him to sleep.

"How come?"

"I don't want to have those nightmares anymore…"

"I'll be right there to protect you." Axel said, tightening his embrace.

"Still… I want to spend the time with you."

"Alright… Then tell me what these nightmares are all about."

Roxas is reluctant in sharing the information but he finally let out a sigh and decided to fill Axel in, "I… it's always about me, standing up the stairs in a castle, looking at you down below with cold, icy eyes… blank expression… Then, I would suddenly rush in and attack you causing you to bleed and-and hurt you. It always ended up with one of us…" he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "_dying_…" his voice was hoarse and he continued, "Then, there are also that one of me curled up inside the cupboard while my surroundings are eaten away by fire…" Axel's face had paled consirably which went unnoticed by the blond hiding his face in the red head's chest.

"There's a woman—smiling and calling out to me while she died away, lying in just meters away from me and I couldn't do anything. And-and there's one about the same woman taking a younger me away from a playground. She's bleeding horribly but she kept comforting me…" Roxas halted and continued again, "There's also a recent one where there's a younger me sat in a room. There are some men called Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin…" he recalled the nightmares that had, "They are trying to perform something to me… binding…"

Roxas noticed Axel silence ness and looked up to eye his lover and found Axel's face paled and becoming grim, staring to blank space with no expression, "Axel, are you okay?" Roxas called out, "You're asleep?"

Axel quickly snapped out of it, acted as if nothing had happened and grinned, "Roxy, you know people can't sleep with eyes opened."

Roxas blushed, embarrassed, and sighed, "Yeah…"

"It's okay, Roxy…" Axel said with a too deep voice much to Roxas' liking, "I'll protect you from all those nightmares. I won't let it happen. I won't… I'm here… It's all just a dream." Axel tightened his already tight embrace, crushing Roxas and causing the blond to yelp a bit. Axel didn't let go and kept muttering that he would protect Roxas.

"Axel… Are you okay?" Roxas asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"Those nightmares… I know it's just dreams… but it felt so real…"

"It's only dreams, Rox." Axel started to sound desperate.

Roxas sighed and nodded, feeling contented all of a sudden, "Yeah." He decided to switch the topic, "The moon is beautiful tonight…"

Axel turned a bit to look at the full moon outside the window which Roxas had just mentioned and said, "Yeah, I like it…"

"It's romantic… sex in the night of full moon." Roxas whispered a little bit surprised that he could mutter out the word 'sex' with ease. He slowly drifted away to sleep, feeling safe and comfortable enough in Axel's embrace.

Axel chuckled and hummed. When he turned his attention back to cuddle his lovely blond, he found that said blond was already asleep. Roxas' breathe was even and his little body curled up so comfortably to him. Axel dug his nose into Roxas' head and breathed in the lemon scent he had missed so. He would never get bored of the scent. It's so Roxas and it calmed him. Again, he hugged the blond obsessively, "Roxas… I'll protect you… I promise… I'm so sorry…" The red head whispered and pressed his lips to Roxas' forehead before going to sleep.

--

I'm _so_ sorry… it's sappy _and_ crappy and I'm not comfortable to go full details with the lemon… And this chapter's full of AkuRoku. Aww man, and I think I'm becoming sentimental myself… I hope you guys are not losing interest over this story… No… Should I discontinue it?... (cries)


	12. One Last Day Together

**Author's Note : **I'm happy that everyone told me to continue. Thank you very much! I really love to read your reviews, though I really have to say that I'm sorry for not getting back. Give me a month time and I promise I'd be getting back to all of you because by that time, I would have moved to the states and get a full internet access. I'm having trouble getting internet access here. It's crappy. So, please be patient with me and once again, I'm really sorry for not getting back and thank you very much! Another thing, this one's a filler chapter and the plot will start to pick up at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Chapter 12**

**One Last Day Together**

Roxas woke up earlier than Axel. When the blond opened his eyes, he's relieved to see that Axel was beside him, hugging him protectively. A sweet and soft smile tugged into his face. He felt as peaceful as he can be. He might have nightmares but that's not going to switch his moods around for today. Roxas slipped a hand to Axel's face and cupped it gently, a very pale, yet soft and smooth face. He loved everything about Axel. That wild red hair was also one of his most favorite things he loved about Axel.

Axel trashed a bit in his sleep and while he's at that, he rested his head on Roxas' chest. Roxas evened out his breath, taking care not to wake that slumbering red head. When he moved a bit on the bed, he could feel the soreness coming from the lower back of his body. Figures, that's what Axel meant when he said that he wouldn't be able to move the next morning. Roxas could feel the flush up his cheek. He still couldn't believe that he had had sex last night with Axel—which basically now is his lover. After ten minutes or so, Roxas went back to his slumber again.

When he woke up the second time, Axel was already gone. He looked around and the red head was no where to be found. The blond visibly panicked. He jumped from his bed, wrapping himself in the blanket—which was a _very_ wrong move—and he winced from the pain his lower back of his body was sending up to him. He gritted it in and held himself. Soon, he found himself getting used to the pain and he walked around his room slowly. He got to the table which was standing in the middle of the dorm room.

On top of the table, stood the pink roses that Axel had bought him, nicely set up in a tall and big blue glass filled with water. He made a mental note to praise Axel later for finding that long gone glass and for setting up the roses. On the table was a note with a pen set beside it:

_Roxy, I'm going out to buy us breakfast, since your fridge is empty and all—and prepare to hear a fit from me about that later. Anyway, don't freak out, I'm not leaving you. I may be a bastard but I'm not that bad. Oh, and it's not the thief that messed up your room, it's me. I had to find your key and my clothes and stuff. Oh, and look at it, I ended up writing a long-ass note which is so not me. Wait for me to come back, Roxy._

_Love, Axel._

Roxas smiled widely after reading the note—it sure is long for a note, that's what Roxas thought. Nevertheless, he appreciated it that Axel had taken the time to make a note to him. Axel cared after all. He looked around the room, wide eyed. His room really was a mess now that he eyed it carefully. Clothes were scattered around the floor, his clothes and he noticed that there was the pair which he had worn last night. It's thrown away pretty far away from the bed. They must had it pretty hot last night, needy and all. He blushed slightly at the thought.

He set down the piece of paper back on the table. When he was about to go back to rest on the bed, whilst waiting for the breakfast, his phone vibrated and rang. He muttered out a soft grunt, turned around, and took the phone that was surprisingly on the table. He didn't remember where'd he put it last time and didn't want to bother to recall it now. The screen on the phone blinked out the name Sora, he smiled a bit, and flipped the phone open, "Yeah?"

"Good morning!" Sora said cheerfully.

"You're awfully happy." Roxas growled a bit, muttering out a slight curse at the pain his lower back's sending him. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat himself down slowly, carefully.

"Axel didn't come back! I'm happy for you!" Sora's bright voice squealed.

"Bet you guys had sex!" Roxas could hear Riku's voice shouting from the other side.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Uh, hi Riku." Roxas called, trying to be a little bit friendly to his brother's boyfriend. They had to get along somehow anyway. "You're staying with Riku again last night, Sora?"

"Nope, we just met this morning." The brunette answered easily.

"So, we can _have fun_ now that Roxas and Axel got along." Riku purred, loud enough for Roxas to hear.

Roxas knew Sora must be blushing badly now, "Riku! Don't talk about things like that while Roxas is listening."

"Why? Roxas is old enough now that he had experienced it himself." Riku answered innocently, laughing.

By now, Roxas knew that they were talking about that little thing called "sex". He blushed slightly, "Erh… I and Axel… We…"

"Eh, don't bother telling me, Roxas. I'm sure I can get the full detailed version from Axel when he got back, including the moans, the pants, everything." Riku cut in easily.

Roxas could feel that his face must now shaped like a tomato and as red as it also, "Erh—I'll be sure to remind him not to." And Riku laughed loudly. "Sora, are you putting me on loudspeaker?" the blond asked embarrassedly.

"Yep. Riku bugged me into it. Where's Axel?"

"He's out. He—"

Sora cut in before Roxas could continue, "He left you alone after you guys made love? I'll be sure to knock that guy out!" he said, annoyed.

"Erh, he's—"

"Riku stayed with me the whole time the next day we had done that." It's quite obvious that Sora was trying his best to avoid muttering out the word 'sex'.

"Alright. Axel's—"

"Rox, just let me know when Axel's come back. I'll be sure to beat the hell out of him." Said Sora protectively.

"Sora, let Roxas finish his sentence."

"Thanks Riku." Roxas muttered, "Axel's out to buy breakfast. I think he'll be back in a while."

"Oh…" Sora sighed embarrassedly, "You must be really sore right, now, Roxas."

"Um—yeah?" Roxas ran a hair through his hair.

"Well, you should get your rest. We won't be bothering you anymore. Call me if there's anything you need."

"Alright. Thanks, Sora."

"Bye, Rox."

The phone call ended. Roxas threw away the phone beside the pillow and lied himself down on the bed. Just when the blond was about to drift of to sleep, the door clicked open, revealing the red head. Axel came in, carrying plastic bags with foods and with a soft kick, the door slammed shut behind him. Roxas shifted from the bed and eyed Axel with a smile, covering himself neatly inside the blanket. Emerald eyes met ocean. "How do you feel, princess?" Axel asked playfully.

"Sore." Was all Roxas had to offer as an answer.

"Told ya." Axel retorted easily without a single guilt on his face. He set the plastic bags he's carrying down on the table and walked over to where Roxas was laying. Gently, he caressed Roxas hair and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas called out softly, staring off to the space. Axel hummed in response, telling him to continue, "You _have_ to go tomorrow?" it was meant to be a question.

Axel breathed out a heavy sigh and nodded his head, "Yeah."

Silence.

"I'm hungry." Roxas muttered out finally and stood up slowly, ignoring the pain.

"Hey, you don't have to move."

"I'm alright." Roxas smiled, reassuring.

Axel helped and followed Roxas. They took a seat on the carpet floor at the table. Axel began to sort out what he had bought, "I bought sandwich, sausage, coffee, cans of beer—"

"You have _beers_ for breakfast?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. He always hated alcohol.

"Uh, yes?" Axel answered awkwardly with a grin.

"Axel, you love me right?" It was a rhetorical question.

Axel narrowed his green eyes at the question, wondering where it's leading, "Yes?" he answered uncertainly again.

"Stop alcohol. Stop smoking." (**A/N : **It's just me really. But I hate drunkards and smokers with passion. Haha. I'll be passing it down to Roxas and Sora on future stories. I've seen too much bad example of drunkards and smokers here in where I live.)

"What? Some kind of advertisement?" Axel laughed.

"Keep a two meters distance with me if you smoke _or_ drink." Roxas smiled deviously.

"You're kidding. I have to stop it?" Axel widened his eyes in disbelieve.

"Believe it or not. Yeah." Roxas nodded with determination. Axel muttered out soft curses under his breath. "Smoking is bad for health and alcohol will add to it to make you die quicker." Roxas added with his theory, "I don't want you to die early." The blond showed his concern.

Axel paused a bit before he promised Roxas that he'd try. Roxas though said that he'd tolerate it as long as Axel kept his habit to a minimum. The two lovers had their breakfast, chatting away happily.

--

The noon soon came. Roxas was still resting on the bed, wrapped in the big blue blanket which he just noticed stained of cum. He felt a bit disgusted but he didn't bother to take care of it. Axel sat beside Roxas on the bed, watching cartoon network and there's currently two hours marathon of "Power Puff Girls" and Roxas couldn't believe his eyes that Axel was watching the show and _enjoyed_ it. The blond blinked and eyed his lover in disbelieve, "You _liked_ Power Puff Girls?"

Axel took a sip of his beer and answered whilst laughing, eyes glued to the TV. "They're funny. Helps you get your minds off of things."

"You never cease to amaze me." Roxas laughed.

At that, Axel finally turned his attention back to Roxas and grinned, "I'm full of surprises."

Having no other choices, Roxas watched the show with Axel. Later, he found out that Axel was right. The show was quite funny in its own way. However, Roxas just couldn't help twitching his eyebrows whenever Axel said that he resembled "Bubbles". One of the three power puff girls with blonde/yellow hair and blue eyes. She had high pitch voice and was a crybaby. "I _do not_ resemble her." Roxas scoffed.

"You do." Axel laughed it off.

"I hate you."

Seeing his lover's pout, Axel leaned in to plant a kiss on Roxas' lips briefly, no needy feelings, just a short calming kiss, "Brush your mouth." The blond commented dryly upon the contact of the bitterness of Axel's lips caused by the alcohol upon his.

Axel didn't retort. He just smiled and returned his attention to the TV, drinking his can of beer.

--

"I'm taking a bath." Roxas said a while later. Climbing up from his slumber and jumping out of the bed, still wrapped in his blanket.

"Ooo, wanna take a bath together?"

Roxas blushed upon the statement, blue eyes wide staring deep into green, "No. _Thank you._" Axel jumped out from the bed too and took Roxas, bridal style. The blond squealed and squirmed at the action.

"Let me help you to the bath room." Axel said. With Roxas in his arms, he walked to the hallway where the bathroom was stopping midway to take Roxas' towel which was lying on the floor. He put Roxas down when they reached the bathroom, "Call me if you change your mind." He grinned teasingly.

Roxas gulped and quickly slammed the door shut, leaving Axel smirking outside the bathroom.

To Roxas' relieve, the bath went well—no red head storming in to molest him—which was good. He felt much better after the hot steamy long shower. The pain could still be felt. However, it wasn't as bad as this morning anymore. He walked out of the bathroom, took some clean clothes, and wore it.

Axel diverted his attention slightly from the TV when he saw Roxas but soon the red head laughed again, watching the TV. Finally, Roxas paled when realization dawned upon him. He muttered softly under his breath which surprisingly was caught by Axel, "Namine… Sushi Bar…" Axel was about to ask something but was cut short by Roxas, "Axel, you can stay in here. I have to go to the Sushi Bar."

"Wait, you can move already?'

Roxas folded his arms in his chest, "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm moving."

"Roxy, you know—"

"Yes, I'm fine." Roxas smiled.

"I'll go along." Axel took the remote control, pushed a button, and the TV went dead. He stood up from the bed he was sitting upon and it took no time at all for him to get beside Roxas.

"You don't have to, you know." Roxas laughed.

"Someone needs to watch you and Namine." Axel replied.

"Alright, Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes.

The walk down the dorm took longer than expected. As usual, Roxas insisted that they took the stairs while Axel argued that they took the elevator with Roxas' condition and all. Axel went along with Roxas at last. Soon, Roxas cursed himself of his judgment. He should have taken the elevator. On second thought, there's no way in hell he would go in the elevator. He's terrified of it. He could feel the pain up his lower back whenever he descended one stair.

Axel with his hands in his pocket, who was accompanying Roxas from the last twenty minutes—and still had a long way to go teased, "Take it slowly, Roxy."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Jerk."

Axel laughed, "It's your choice."

"Jerk." Again, Roxas said. The blond could feel the flame filling his stomach. Axel had teased him instead of helping him and he's certainly _not_ happy at that fact.

"You'll be surprise when you know how nice a jerk I am." Axel commented happily and went to take Roxas up, again, bridal style. The red head's certainly happy today. Roxas eased into the arm and smiled that Axel had finally decided to help. When they reached the entrance of the dorm building, Axel quickly let Roxas down and huffed, catching his breath, "Good thing you're small and tiny." He protested and shook his head a bit.

"Heh, be grateful that I didn't kick you for that." Roxas stuck his tongue out and walked away, leaving Axel behind—of course, Roxas could never bring himself to actually kick Axel.

--

When they arrived, the Sushi Bar was crowded. Namine's eyes widened in disappointment when she saw Roxas coming in with Axel. Nevertheless, she's happy that Roxas had finally come to work since the Sushi Bar needed help right now. Roxas took the cue and walked to the back, putting on the Sushi Bar uniform and quickly taking customers' orders while Axel settled himself down on a table, eyeing the lithe blond work.

Currently, the Sushi Bar had on the song 'Swicthfoot—More than Fine'. Axel hummed that song as he eyed Roxas. The song fitted nicely, Roxas was 'more than fine' alright. In fact, seeing the blond as he was, no one could ever notice what they had done on the bed the night before.

Roxas completely ignored the eyeing Axel. After an hour, the blond sat himself down on the chair. The customers had finally disappeared, leaving only Luxord, Namine, Axel, and Roxas in the Sushi Bar. Axel walked over to where Roxas was sitting.

"Hang on there, little guy." He teased.

"Axel, one of these days, I'm gonna kick you."

"Oo, I'd love to feel your lovely kick."

Before Roxas could retort in embarrassment, Namine had approached them and sat down on the chair beside Roxas, "You two have made up, huh?" She smiled cheerfully, intertwining her hands together on the table.

Roxas scratched his head and answered nervously, "Yeah, Nam…"

"That's good."

Axel narrowed his eyes in disbelieve and sneaked an arm around Roxas protectively, pulling the blond into his chest, "You're not plotting anything, are you?"

Namine giggled lightly, "Plotting anything? What would I be plotting? Roxas made his choice." She smiled softly.

Roxas pulled away from Axel, "I'm sorry about that, Nam."

"No need to be. You can come to me anytime you got into a fight with Axel again."

"Yeah, I'd do that." Roxas laughed.

"Hey, I'm here, you know." Axel reminded and he eyed Namine. "Luxord's in, right?"

"Father? Yes, he's at the back as usual. Why?" Namine raised her eyebrow, surprised that Axel knew her father.

"I need to have a talk with him." Axel replied casually and stood up from where he was sitting.

Roxas asked curiously, "You know Luxord?"

Axel seemed to be thinking a bit before answering, "Nah, not really. I just want to tell him off for over working you, Roxy."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding. I wanted a little chat, that's all." Axel waved his hand and went to the back, leaving Namine and Roxas behind at the front.

"That was—strange…" Roxas commented when Axel was out of sight. He leaned forward and rest his head on the table.

"I'm glad he cares about you."

"Heh." Roxas smirked at the statement.

"You certainly look a lot happier now." Namine giggled, playing with a small strand of her blonde hair. "And—you look really tired. Did something happen last night? It's not like you to come late to work."

Roxas literally wanted to bang his head again and again against the wall at the question. He'd afraid that Namine would ask him that and he seriously didn't want to talk about it, "Eh, I just had a late night sleep." He answered whilst wondering if his nose had grown longer.

"Oh." Namine smiled. Roxas breathed out a sigh of relieve that Namine didn't pursue the topic further.

"He had to go back tomorrow though." Roxas sighed, opening up to Namine as always.

"Oh, right, he's not from here, is he? Hey, Rox. It's the summer holiday anyway, why don't you go together with Axel?"

"You mean, go with Axel to Hollow Bastion?" Roxas stood straight. That idea had never crossed his mind before.

"Yeah, why not? It's just three hours of ferry away from here anyway." Namine said easily.

Roxas nodded slowly, processing what Namine had said inside his brain, "You know what, Nam?" the blonde girl eyed Roxas with the face that's saying, 'What?' Without waiting for her to voice her question, Roxas had answered, "That's a great idea! I'd have to think about that."

"You seriously never think about that before?" Namine asked, slightly amused.

"Nope. Thanks!"

"No problem."

Axel chatted with Luxord until it was six and went away with Roxas. Roxas was surprised that Axel had chatted that long with his boss—maybe they knew each other after all. On their way away from the Sushi Bar, Roxas thought about what Namine just said. He tried to think of what Axel would think of his idea and wondered if he should tell Axel at all. He certainly had enough money to go to Hollow Bastion without asking from his parents though it would mean delayed dorm payment. Axel snapped him out of his thought by sneaking his arm around Roxas' waist and pulling him in close, "What're you thinking about, Roxy?"

Roxas thought a bit, "Axel, what do you say if I want to go to Hollow Bastion with you?" he asked carefully. There's a sudden change of expression on Axel's face and Roxas could catch that it was not a happy one. "Axel?"

"Go to Hollow Bastion with me?" Axel repeated Roxas' question.

"Umm—yeah?"

Axel let go of Roxas and took a step back away, "No, Roxy. You have a life here. You don't want to go back there."

Roxas frowned at Axel's statement "_Go back there? _What'd you mean?"

"It's nothing." Axel quickly answered, "You have a life here. You can't go there." Axel said again.

"You're acting very weird, Axel. Sure, I have a life here. But it's summer holiday. I can go there for a vacation, right? Axel…" the blond eyed the red head carefully. Axel was overreacting much to Roxas' liking.

"No. You can't go there. You won't like it, Rox. Seriously."

"How'd you know when I've never even go there before?" Roxas retorted, stepping closer to Axel while Axel backed away.

"I _know_, Roxas. I just know."

That's one of the few times that Axel called him by his full name, 'Roxas'. And the blond immediately knew that something was wrong. "Axel, would you mind explaining? What's gotten into you?" Axel was silent so Roxas added with a persuading tone, "You shouldn't act this freaked out." He frowned a bit.

"I'm _not_ freaking out, Roxas!" There, again, Axel calling him by 'Roxas'.

"You are!" Roxas shouted, annoyed.

Silence.

Roxas sighed heavily, "Alright. I'm sorry if my idea of going there is scaring you off so much. Let's just forget about it."

"Rox." Axel grabbed Roxas wrist and pulled the lithe blond into a kiss. If the kiss this noon was brief and calming then this one was fiery and needy. Axel claimed Roxas' lips and began sucking Roxas' lower lips. He drew his tongue out asking Roxas for entrance. Roxas gave entrance to the red head though hesitant. The red head soon ravaged every crevice that was in the blond's mouth. It was a wet and sloppy kiss. People passing by at the streets just stared when they saw Axel and Roxas. Soon, Axel had to pull away when he noticed that his lover needed to breathe.

"Axel." Roxas breathed, "What the hell?" The both evened out their breathing. Axel tightening his grip around Roxas and Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest. "…Let's go to Riku's. I'm sure Sora's there. I want to talk to him."

Axel nodded, "Alright."

--

Sora and Riku had been having a fun day for the rest of the day. Sora was glad that Riku hadn't got _really_ horny today and initiated anything beyond the line of _dangerous._ They headed back to the apartment after their day outside in Twilight Town. Sora decided to stay a bit with Riku before leaving, "That roller coaster ride was fun. We should go again someday." Riku smirked.

"What? But Riku…" Sora pouted, "It's—" he paused.

"Scary." The silver head laughed, "You never change, Sora."

"It's really scary." Sora retorted.

"It's not if you'd just let yourself out and scream. You got scared and cried because you're holding it all in." Riku reasoned.

"Geez, you don't have to mention I cried. You knew that I have a weak heart."

Riku laughed, "Yeah, a weak heart."

"Seriously, what if I die because of the horror?" Sora said again, clenching Riku's shirt tightly.

"You won't, Sora. Stop being so paranoid."

Sora bit his lower lips out of frustration. He had been best friend with Riku for so long and now they're basically lovers. The brunette knew all too well that he would never be able to win in a debate against Riku. Noticing Sora's pout, Riku messed with Sora's hairs.

"I wonder Roxas and Axel are doing." Sora muttered.

"Having fun, I'd guess. Sora, stop wondering about your brother when you're together with me." Riku smiled, feeling slightly jealous.

"It's the most logical thing. Roxas is my brother after all."

"Sora, the two of you are not related by blood." Riku shrugged and said easily.

Sora quickly put a hand to Riku's mouth, muffling the silver head, "I told you to _never_ say that! What if Roxas overheard?" the brunette frowned and let go of his hand.

"Roxas wouldn't, So. He's not here. He's with Axel."

"Just _don't_ say that again."

Before Riku could say anymore to Sora, the door to the apartment clicked opened and there stood a very confused Roxas and Axel behind him. Roxas walked inside the apartment and approached Sora, brows furrowed, "Sora. What did Riku mean? We're not related?"

Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Rox, relax. Maybe you heard wrong."

Roxas turned and glared Axel, "I _know_ very well what I've heard, Axel! You are all hiding things from me!" he shouted.

"Roxas, I—" Sora was about to fall to the floor but was held by Riku.

"Are you going to tell?" Roxas demanded again, trying his best to be calm.

"That was…"

Silence.

"I'm going to go ask Mom and Dad. You are all acting so strange! I don't even know who I am anymore!" Roxas stormed out of the apartment but was held by Axel. "Let go." The blond hissed. Axel obeyed and let him go. Nevertheless, the red head insistently chased after his blond, leaving Sora and Riku behind in that room.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Riku whispered.

"It's not—your fault…" Sora sniffed, "I never wanted Roxas to find out this way."

"I'm sorry…"

--

Ah, power puff girls… good times… To admit it, I liked that show a lot when I was small. XD The next chapter will be the revealing of the plot. I suppose this story will end in twenty chapters or less. Hee, just my assumption. Or do you want me to make it longer? Do tell. Lookie me, it's just 12 chapters and I'm already talking about the end. Don't worry though, I still have a lot of plot revealing ahead of me. Hahaha… I love to have that little "complete" word, a sense of fulfillment, you know. Since I rarely finished the long stories I write and all. XD Please give me more of your lovely reviews so that I find the spirit to write this story. Oh, and I've put up a poll, just for fun. Please go vote in my profile if you have the time, it would mean so much to me! Thanks!


	13. To Hollow Bastion

**A/N: **Finally, update! I hope you guys like this one! I know I've promised about plot revealing, however, as I write it, this turn out to be another filler chapter with little plot revealed. There will be minor humor in this chapter. After this, it will be angst angst angst. (hopefully, if I'm not trailing off again and making anything longer than expected). Whoo, thirteen! Roxas' number! I li-kee. o Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**To Hollow Bastion**

The next thing Roxas knew, he found himself sitting inside the bus, twenty minutes away from his house—away from the truth. Next to him sat the red head, who was quite since Roxas allowed him to go together. The blond had decided to just spend the twenty minutes inside the chilly bus beside his lover just staring out to the window, examining the beauty of the town. However, nothing could get him off his mind. What he had heard earlier, that he and Sora were not related by blood, bothered him considerably. Then, who's his real parent? Is it even important to find out? Or is it better to just leave it be? He's starting to have doubts the longer he thought about it.

The bus was only half full since it's already quite late at night. The chilly bus was lit bright with the lighting inside the bus. It was quite—even whispers could be heard. The driver up front yawned once in a while due to the lack of sleep. Even so, the ride was nice and smooth. The blond and the red head sat at the back row. Roxas wanted to avoid people and just gaze out to the large window while Axel just followed without a single word. The red head knew better than to try to talk to his lover. He knew he should never talk or reason to Roxas when the blond's in that mood. He's happy enough that Roxas didn't shout at him to scram.

Carefully, Axel placed his hand on top of Roxas' which was resting on the blond's lap. Roxas jumped a bit in his seat at the sudden contact and warmth. In just a while, he's back to window staring again, watching his own reflection as well as the town's scenery. He rested his free hand on the window, touching the hand in his own reflection. _I don't belong in that family… I'm not Sora's brother…_ he drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, making fog to the window and he rubbed it away with his hand.

Roxas suddenly felt discouraged and his mood plummeted. His anger and disappointment had disappeared, leaving only fear. He felt so weak and useless—and he couldn't help himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Axel tensed at the sudden action but eased up very soon. Slowly, he lifted his hand to caressed Roxas' head, eyeing the blond for any rejection. He continued to calm the blond with the gesture, seeing as there's no negative response from him.

Roxas whispered silently, almost inaudible for Axel, "Stay with me, Ax…"

"Roxy, of course I will. You don't need to ask." Axel cooed softly.

Silence took over for the rest of the ride. Roxas' hand was intertwined with Axel's when he stepped out from the bus. They walked in silence as they took the steps to Roxas' house. Roxas would hesitate once in a while, becoming slower. Axel noticed that and tried his best to keep up with Roxas' steps. Slowing down when needed, fastening when the blond did so. All he could do was to just stay at Roxas' side even though he's in his own troubled thoughts as well. Afraid that Roxas would finally know the truth. He couldn't bring himself to tell his lover no matter how much he forced it—he had given up since then.

They stopped when they're standing in front of the house. Roxas pulled his hand away from Axel's and shoved it into his pocket nervously, gazing at his own house as if it was something he never seen before. He swallowed the lump that had been forming rapidly in his throat.

Seeing as Roxas was holding back, Axel finally plucked out the courage to speak though softly and sharply, "You don't have to go in, Rox."

Roxas took in a deep breath again and spoke, "I _have_ to. I _have _to know."

Axel said nothing more. He watched as his lover stepped closer to the front door. Roxas knocked on the door. When he's about to reach out for the bell, the door was already opened. A blonde, youthful woman peeked. She opened the door wide when he saw that it was no other than her own son. "Roxas." She smiled softly, her curly hair flowing, "Sora didn't say that you would come home tonight. Get in." She stood out of the way to let Roxas in. When she saw another male outside the house, she asked softly, "Are you Roxas' friend? Make yourself at home."

Axel walked to Roxas and pulled the blond inside, ignoring the struggles he earned. "Thanks." Axel mumbled.

"Who is it, Penelo?" Van asked from the family room. Walking out, he saw Roxas and smiled. "Where's Sora?" He looked over and eyed Axel, "You're Roxas' friend?"

"Yeah, my name's Axel." The red head introduced himself while lacing his hand with Roxas.

"You two…" Penelo paused, sensing that something was wrong, "Roxas, what happened?" She demanded explanation.

"Mom, Dad… I need to ask you something."

Before Roxas could speak out his mind though, Van interrupted, "Let's go and sit first." He went into the family room followed by Penelo. Roxas and Axel went in shortly after. Van and Penelo took the sofa in front of the TV while Roxas and Axel took the one to the side, just enough for two. "What do you want to ask?" Van asked calmly.

"Are you…" Roxas hesitated, feeling himself shaking to bring out the question. Axel did nothing to encourage Roxas. He just sat there, watching silently, not hoping to interrupt or help. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but no voice came out. He shut it and opened it yet again, "Are you really my parents?" His bright blue eyes regarded those of his supposed parents, hoping that they would say 'yes' for an answer, hoping that Sora and Riku were kidding.

"Of course we are! Why do you ask that?" Penelo shouted, worry apparent in his face.

"Pen…" Van held Penelo's hand, calming her down. "Why do you ask, Roxas?" He inquired softly.

"I—overheard from Sora and Riku—that… I'm not related to Sora by blood."

"That's nonsense! We're your parents." Penelo interjected. "You shouldn't even second guess that."

Roxas let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Mom…"

"Penelo, I think it's time we tell him." Van squeezed Penelo's hand gently, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Van, I don't think that's—"

"He's going to be eighteen soon, anyway." Van smiled, "Roxas has the right to know." Silence. "Why don't you go make us some drinks? I'll sort it out, alright?"

"Van—" Penelo hesitated, "Alright." She nodded with a soft smile and stood up, walking off into the kitchen.

There was a long silence before Roxas finally asked, "I'm really not your son?"

Van sighed before he answered with a stern voice, "You _are_ our son, Roxas. You will always be."

"But…"

"We will always be a family, unless you thought otherwise." Van cut Roxas short.

Roxas nodded silently, sinking back in the sofa, averting his father's eyes.

"Roxas, what I will tell you will _not_ change anything. Just remember that." Van said. At Roxas' nod, he continued, "We—are not related by blood, Roxas. I and Penelo adopted you from the orphanage seven years ago when you were ten."

Axel looked away, keeping his head away from the conversation while Roxas lifted his head in surprise, eyeing Van.

"You were the new boy in the Hollow Bastion that day. You just lost your family in a fire and you were the only one who survived. Penelo didn't want to give birth anymore so we decided to adopt a brother or sister for Sora. When we arrived at the Hollow Bastion Orphanage, we saw you and we immediately thought you were the one. You looked a lot like Sora and Sora was very happy. Your blue eyes, your feature, you resembled Sora a lot." Van stopped, trying to recollect his memories. "So, after the procedures, we took you home."

"You—were very fragile." Van continued, "You're in shock and was silent for a whole month. We did anything we could to get you into our family but you didn't speak nor move. You didn't have anymore life in you—until we took you back to your house—the Strife residence. The next day, you suddenly became someone new. You seemed to have forgotten everything and finally played with Sora and regarded me and Penelo as 'Dad and Mom.' We couldn't be any happier that day."

Roxas shook his head slowly, staring at his own opened hands put on his lap, "I don't remember anything from when I was smaller than ten… I—"

"Maybe you're shocked, Roxas." Van tried, "The people from the orphanage said that you watched your own mother burned to death."

Roxas frowned. His breath hitched. _Mother—burned to death… That woman… That woman wearing pink… That woman that was burned to death—that took me away from the playground, bleeding. That woman—was smiling at me even in her own death. Those nightmares—those dreams… _

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel shook his lover softly, noticing that he was dazing off.

"I-I'm alright." Roxas snapped his head back to reality and eyed Van. "What should I do?" He looked pleadingly to his father, hoping for answer.

"It's up to you from here on, Roxas. You just need to remember one thing—we will be always one family—no matter what."

Roxas looked to the floor. A second after, he lifted his head and put on the best smile he could, "Thanks—Dad." He drew in a deep breath after receiving those huge amounts of information. "I think… I'm going to go to Hollow Bastion to find out about my past." He said, determined.

"Rox… I don't think—" Axel finally spoke up his protest.

"Axel, you're from Hollow Bastion. Will you help me?"

Axel shook his head quickly, "Some pasts are better left unknown, Rox."

Roxas frowned, "I'm going no matter what, whether you'll help or not." Blue determined eyes pierced into doubtful green.

"Darling, I think that's a good idea." Penelo came holding a tray with four glasses, having overheard it all. "We will be supporting you. Just—your home will always be here, alright, Roxas?"

"Of course. Thanks, Mom." Roxas smiled sweetly while Penelo set down the drinks and took her seat beside Van, "I'll be going to Hollow Bastion tomorrow with you, Axel."

"What?" Axel asked, unbelieving.

"I will leave you as soon as we got there. I'm sure I can still buy a ticket to Hollow Bastion tomorrow."

"It's not like I don't like your company… Rox…" Axel sighed, "Alright. I'll help you. I know HBO very well anyway…"

Roxas quirked his eyebrow, "HBO?"

"Hollow Bastion Orphanage. I'm also—from there." Axel decided to relay the truth a bit, seeing that it's unavoidable.

"Really?" Roxas brightened, "Thank you, Axel!" Without thinking much, the blond leaned over to kiss his lover's cheek earning him two sets of wide eye. Axel blushed slightly. He's well aware that he's sitting in front of Roxas' parents.

Penelo narrowed her eyes, "You both—" Roxas noticed it and quickly pulled away, face as red as tomato. He played with his finger nervously, avoiding his parents' eyes. "Would anybody mind explaining?" Penelo asked with a slight smile on her face.

Axel grinned widely seeing his lover's frustration. His grin widened when Roxas kick his feet softly, gesturing him to give an explanation. He laughed a bit before replying easily, "Well, Ma'am. Roxas is my boyfriend."

Van and Penelo's eyes widened to an impossible size, their jaws are dropping, and if this was some cartoon, it would have hit the ground as of now. "What do you mean—_boyfriend?_" Van snapped, not very happy with the whole thing.

Axel sweat dropped, noticing that he's not that well received. "Roxas, your turn." He whispered and kicked Roxas softly.

Roxas swallowed _hard_. He mentally killed himself for having kissed Axel. He didn't expect to open up about his relationship with Axel that soon. He inwardly kicked himself in the ass for being so careless. Still looking at the floor, he drew in another deep breath for the 'umph'teenth times that day and released it before finding his own voice, "Mom, Dad… I love Axel."

Van eyes twitched. He gaped, opening and shutting his mouth like an idiot while Penelo only smiled. "Roxas, he's a _boy!_" The man in the house reminded, "I thought you're going well with Namine last time."

Axel felt slightly rejected and jealous at the comment. He slipped an arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him in possessively, "Well, I'm dating Roxas now. He's mine." He said sternly.

"He's _my_ son, _thank you_!" Van stood up and pulled the lithe blond away from Axel. Axel growled at the action and went into a pulling contest with his soon-to-be father-in-law—not really soon to be. Maybe in the far future.

"You're welcome." Axel replied sharply and pulled Roxas to him.

Roxas squealed as he became the official object of struggle between his lover and his father. He felt like a toy being fought over by two kids.

Seeing as her son's hand was about to rip from said 'contest', Penelo quickly stopped them, "Would you boys stop it? Roxas is in pain." The caring mother took Roxas and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mom." Roxas laughed in the embrace.

"You're still not safe, young man." Van added.

"I'll be protecting Roxas. Don't you worry." Axel replied easily and laughed.

"Penelo, say something about this." Van pleaded.

"Why? I think it's sweet." Penelo was always the open one about relationships. She's the firm believer of love, no matter what the gender, race, or any differences.

"That's _homosexuality,_ Pen!" The man almost shouted.

"Dad…" Roxas pleaded, pulling away from his mother's crushing hug, "I… I love Axel." He tried again, not giving up.

"I love Roxas." Axel added easily.

"See, as long as there's love." Penelo giggled.

Van frowned, his lips curled down in every way possible, "I'm not letting you boys off so easily though I guess I have no choice as of now. You!" he hissed, glaring Axel, "You'd better take care of Roxas. If I find even a single hair of his is missing, you'll have to face me."

"Whoo, uncle. That'd be tough!" Axel tried his best not to laugh. He even went as far as to bit his tongue for it. "I read in this woman magazine that every day, a person lose almost a hundred of his or her hair. Does that mean I have to face you a hundred times everyday?" He paled when he noticed that he's in trouble because there were three sets of eyes death glaring him.

The tensed situation broke when Van burst into laughter, holding his stomach, "You've got a point there."

Roxas and Penelo smiled as the situation chilled. The blond then stepped over to his lover, nudging him. Axel took his cue and bowed his head deeply, "I'll take care of Roxas." He grinned. "You don't need to worry, sir."

"I'll take your word on that." Van took the red head's hand and shook it, "I'll be happy as long as Roxas is happy. However, you're still not getting off easy. I'll think of the ways for you two to make it up to me." He said cheerfully, going back to become his usual cheerful and out going self.

"Yes, Dad." Roxas smiled. "So, am I allowed to go to Hollow Bastion with Axel?" he tried.

Van eyed his son for a bit and smiled, "Of course." He reached out for his wallet and pulled out a couple thousands of munny. "Here."

Roxas shook his head, "I've got enough money, Dad. I'll be okay."

"Take it. It's the least we could do to help." Van shoved it to Roxas without wanting to hear anymore protest.

Roxas took it finally, "Thanks. I'll be coming back home for the rest of the summer holidays when it is all over." He promised.

"You'd better take care of Roxas." Van snapped at Axel again.

Axel chuckled, "Yessir."

Silence.

"I guess—I have to go back to the dorm to start packing up." Roxas said, shaking off the silence, regarding his parents.

"You'd better get going then." Penelo smiled.

"Take care of yourself." Van added.

Roxas nodded. Lacing his hand with Axel's, they went away from the house after saying goodbye. The front door closed and Axel and Roxas retraced their steps back to the bus stop. The night air suddenly felt very refreshing for the blond. All of his worries had disappeared. Even though he knew that more worries would come to him, he's obviously happy now. He got Axel and he has his family and Sora. That was all he needed.

"You've cheered up." Axel ruffled Roxas' slightly spiky hair.

"Yup. Thanks, Axel." Roxas gave a toothy grin. He sneaked his arm around the red head and pulled Axel down to a kiss. The kiss started off slow but it became passionate with time. Axel kissed back eagerly, exploring every crevices of Roxas' mouth as the blond parted his lips.

"Roxas!"

Roxas pulled away hastily when he heard his name, trying to find where the sound had come from. Axel growled loudly as their lips parted. The blond giggled at his lover's expression. "Sora." He muttered happily, seeing the brunette ran to his direction hastily, followed by Riku. Sora's car could be seen parked at the sidewalk.

"Rox—I'm sorry." The brunette said quickly, bowing his head.

Riku came up beside Sora and put a hand on Sora's shoulder in an effort of claming him down. "I don't think you need to apologize anymore, Sora." The silver head grinned as he saw Roxas and Axel's expression, "They're making out in the streets. Everything's okay." He laughed as he saw Roxas' apparent blush.

Axel playfully sneaked his arm around Roxas' waist, pulling the lithe blond in, "You're a very detailed person, Riku." He commented.

"Roxas, you…" Sora finally looked up, still with a grim and apologetic face.

Roxas stepped away from his red head and walked over to Sora. He pulled his brother into a tight embrace, "Sora, you're still my brother no matter what. I'm really glad to have you as my brother."

"Rox…" Sora bit his lower lips hardly to hold back his tears. "We will always be, Roxas. We will." He finally cried out, tears falling down his cheek.

"Sora, I love you." Tears burst out and rolled down Roxas' cheek. His hug tightened.

"I love you too, Roxas."

The watching red head and silver head just grinned as they watch the scene took fold. Riku laughed slightly, "This will be troubling, right, Axel? With Roxas and Sora loving each other and all—" Riku looked over to Axel only to find the red head's solemn face, "Axel."

"If he went back there… He will know, Riku." Axel whispered.

Riku sighed, "Since you never take any of my _damn_ advice, Ax. I say just let it happens for now."

--

The next early morning, Sora and Riku had been waiting for Roxas outside the dorm building. Roxas came out of his dorm room, accompanied by a red head. Axel helped Roxas with the luggage. Roxas insisted that Axel took the elevator while he took the stairs since his belongings were pretty heavy. After a couple minutes of quarrel, Axel finally abided and took the elevator. After moving the luggage inside Sora's car, Roxas finally came down and joined them. The car took off, headed for the harbor.

"You've brought everything, Rox?" Sora asked, still worried.

"Yes, Sora. That's the hundredth times you've asked since last night."

Axel grinned, "So that's why I can't reach you cell phone."

"Well, I'm just worried." Sora pouted. "Remember to—"

"Call if there's any trouble. Yes, Sora. I've got it memorized at the back of my head." Roxas giggled happily at the use of Axel's unique sentence.

Axel noticed that and smirked, "Got it memorized?" he laughed.

"Yup." Roxas nodded.

"Sora, with Roxas and Axel added together—it's best to stay silent." Riku grinned.

"I'll take that to mind. Axel's corrupting my little brother." Sora grinned widely, eyeing Axel from the rear mirror.

"What can I say? I'm an influence to everyone." Axel grinned.

"Yeah, _bad_ influence." Riku retorted, trying to help his brunette.

"I have to agree." Roxas laughed.

"Thanks, Riku." Sora smiled.

"Leave it to me." Riku smiled victoriously.

Axel merely pouted a second as Roxas kissed it away. Their kiss was abruptly stopped as Sora coughed wildly. Roxas flushed, sinking back into his seat at the back row with Axel hugging him possessively. "Would you mind _not_ to kiss in front of me?" Sora frowned and said playfully. The car pulled to a stop as they reached the harbor.

The four stepped out of the car and start lifting the luggage, two luggage and two backpacks. They walked to the departure sides and stopped before Axel and Roxas boarded the ship. "Sora, want to know how to get back at Axel?" Riku grinned, eyeing his lover.

"Yeah." Sora beamed, "How?" his sea blue eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled into Riku's embrace and into a passionate kiss. Wet sounds of lips smacking could be heard. Roxas stared in awe while Axel eyed with straight face. After two minutes or so, to Roxas' relieve, their lips parted, and the kiss stopped. Sora blushed violently, not expecting that.

"See, successful." Riku laughed.

"Riku!" Sora pouted even though he's happy.

"Alright, alright. I understand now." Roxas said out of frustration, "We will _never_ kiss in front of you guys anymore."

"Even more successful." Riku's grin widened.

"What? Roxas." Axel protested.

"_No_ kissing in _front_ of Sora _or_ Riku. Or you won't be touching me for a month. I mean it, Axel." Roxas warned, having enlightened to the horror of watching others—especially loved ones—making out.

Axel pouted although he grinned a second later, "That's good. I won't be seeing Sora for _long_, anyway." He replied easily.

"Oh, who knows. I might be going to Hollow Bastion to check on you guys once in a while if you take too long." Sora grinned happily.

"That'd be great, Sora." Roxas laughed.

"What?!" Axel went wide eye.

"You've learnt a thing or two from me, So." Riku ruffled his lover's hair. They laughed heartily.

There's a brief silence between the four before Sora spoke out, "Take care of yourself, Roxas. Come back soon, alright."

"Of course, Sora." They embraced each other.

Axel grinned and laughed, "Do you think we should do that too, Riku?"

Riku laughed, "Hug you?" he asked playfully and he stepped over to Axel. The next thing Axel knew, he was hugged by the silver head, "Why not?" Riku muttered. "I'll do my best to help, Ax."

"Thanks, Riku." Axel returned the hug.

After saying their goodbyes, Roxas and Axel boarded the ship, leaving Riku and Sora in Twilight Town.

--

I think I'll be getting back for your reviews from here from now on! Thank you! I'm sorry for not getting back earlier.

MidnightRain15: Hi, yup. I'm continuing. Thanks! I hope you're still reading! XD

Ninja Mammoth: Whoo, I hope you're still reading. :) Thanks!

Rikku2233: Oo, Oo, Are you still reading? I hope I'm not disappointing you.

Xyal: I'm stil wondering what that meant. Hehe. XD Thanks, anyway!

Kitty-Cat-Kauri: Yup, trouble. Hehe, expect more trouble in the next chapter! Thanks!

pairalwaysn4ever: Ooo, I'm an awesome writer? Thank you so much! You're the awesome one! XD I'm really happy. I'll try to elaborate longer on the story! And I'm sorry for just getting back. Thanks! XD

reeby10: I hope the things that happen will not disappoint you! Hee, as always, thanks! XD

Tre Le Coco: I think you've probably got a slight idea. I hope the plot is not too easy to figure out or become a disappointment. Hopefully, you're still enjoying it. XD Ooo, I like the idea of getting more readers. I can never get too many readers/reviewers. Hee, thank you! I'll try to make it long! I just hope it won't drag. Hee. o

cookies-n'-milk-yo: Ooo, twelve straight reviews! I went wide eyed (like this O.O) when I see the reviews suddenly jumped up. From 49 to 61! I thought—What. Happened? Haha… Thank you! I'm really happy! XD Hope you enjoyed it! I love giving you suspense. Hee… Alright, that just sounded downright evil. It doesn't mean that 'I love to kill you'! No! Hehe. o

--

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!

--

This turns out pretty short since it's in the middle of the night and all. I just wanna submit this quickly. Pardon me if there's any error. :)

Just thought I'd tell you guys. I'll stop updating from 14th July for a week or two since my internet connection will be cut off. I'll be moving away from here. :) Expect updates on my stories at August or faster. Don't give up hope on me! Ooo, Oo, I hope this story is going well. I have a feeling it's losing its popularity. Sad… Please review! Pretty please with big bug eyes? :) Thank you! Please R&R! Thanks very much!


	14. Hollow Bastion Orphanage

**Chapter 14**

**Hollow Bastion Orphanage**

Roxas loved the ocean he's hearing while riding the ship. It felt so peaceful to him added with Axel being so close to him, he felt like he's the happiest guy in the world though there's really no way for him to say it out loud since it would really hurt his pride. In fact, he's afraid that puppies might die if he's acting _that_ sappy. Waves of water could be heard splashing to the ship. Roxas had spent his twenty minutes just having a stare off with the ocean below him and he hadn't gotten bored yet. He loved the sea, he loved the color. It was his own eyes color and it reminded him a lot of Sora. However, the ocean's color seemed darkened and saddened. Roxas didn't know why he's feeling like this but it seemed like the ocean's crying and weeping—its color was really dark, not at all reflecting the bright skies above.

Maybe, he thought—maybe the ocean's been tainted—by what, he had no idea. When he was small, he used to go to the hill at the Twilight Town, just staring off to the ocean with Sora. He remembered exactly that he was still twelve years old that time and Sora was fifteen. The two boys would spend their time just staring at the vast blue seas. It was beautiful and Roxas loved it. However, as time passed by, Roxas had become busier and had started to ignore the beautiful things in life.

Even though the color's darkened, Roxas still loved that ocean he's looking at. The calm and soothing voice was enough to get him off of his thoughts. He had no real problem but his heart had been clenching ever since they boarded the ship. His breath hitched once in a while and sometimes, he found himself having a hard time breathing. The blond would hide his face and dig inside Axel's chest, inhaling the scent he was so familiar and comfortable with.

Axel shifted and Roxas felt more and more uneasy. The redhead didn't seem to have a quite time ever since they boarded the ship headed for Hollow Bastion. He would sometimes get up from where he was sitting and just walked around the ship back and fro, leaving Roxas alone sitting. He would go to the bar and buy a glass of frapuccino and it would take almost centuries for him to finish it and he would go back and buy another cup. Now, his stock was almost over and he was about to stand up and go buy some more. Roxas growled and yanked Axel's arm with both of his hands causing the redhead to thump down on the sofa. "Are you really that in _need_ of caffeine? You've had three large cups of frapuccinos already, Ax," he pouted.

"Uh no, not really," Axel grinned. "I need to go to the toilet."

"Well, last time you said you wanted to go there too and you come back with another large cup of coffee. I might think you're cheating on me, Ax. I'm jealous," Roxas smiled deviously while at the same time sweetly. He leaned in closer to Axel and boring into his lover's emerald eyes.

Axel grinned widely. "I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" Roxas tilted his head to the right out of confusion, folding his arms together, kneeling on the sofa so that he could match Axel's length.

"Look, I really need to go to the toilet," Axel chuckled awkwardly.

"Sure," the blond gave a small smile and watched as his lover walked away. He knew something was wrong with Axel but he couldn't guess why. Maybe he's nervous because he's about to take Roxas tohis hometown? Maybe he's nervous because Roxas was about to meet his family... "Family," Roxas mumbled. "Axel's from the orphanage..." he sat back down on his seat, furrowing his eyebrows together, thinking. _That means Axel had lost his family, right? Maybe that why he's uneasy about this... But, if I'm from Hollow Bastion Orphanage and Axel's also from there... that would mean—I'm thinking too much..._

After watching the sea for a little while more, Roxas decided to follow Axel. He got up, made sure that he left nothing behind, and headed over to the toilet. The toilet that was nearest to where he was sitting was occupied. He waited outside until everyone inside the three toilets to come out but Axel never showed himself for the last ten minutes. The blond became impatient and he growled, going inside every toilet to find out that there's no one.

--

Meanwhile, Axel's spending his time at the in-ship coffee bar, drinking the black coffee he just ordered. He didn't want to be near Roxas when he's like that. He'd rather spend his time in the bar but he couldn't. He knew Roxas needed him beside him. The redhead's face was becoming paler as the time passed by. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're quite unforgettable and I think this is your fourth large cup of coffee," the bartender girl giggled.

"I'm good," Axel grinned.

"Hey," the girl purred. "I like your hair, it's hot. Where'd you get it done?"

"It's natural," Axel answered indifferently.

"Really? Hey, what say you and me go out together? I live in Hollow—"

"Sorry miss, I've got a boyfriend already and I don't want to quarrel with him again."

"Excuse me?" the girl put on a look of disgust on her face. "_Boyfriend?"_

"I'm not really interested in girls anymore," Axel laughed. "So, sorry there." Just as Axel was about to leave the bar, he saw his lover approached him from afar with a face of worry mixed with anger.

"You said you were going to the toilet. I waited for ten minutes for you but I didn't find you," the blond pouted, unhappy.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked away, clearly disgusted with the idea of homosexuality. Luckily, Axel was able to get himself to ignore her and he walked to Roxas, sneaking an arm around the lithe blond. "I need some more coffee," he reasoned.

"No, you wanted to see that girl, didn't you?" Roxas pouted once more, meeting Axel's eyes.

"Roxie—" Axel grinned.

"I don't want to quarrel with you, but Axel—" Roxas smirked and leaned over, placing his hands on Axel's chest and closed the distance between their lips. Axel was surprised at the contact, he put the plastic cup of coffee he's holding on the table behind him and circled the small body in front of him with his arms, holding the blond closer to him. Without hesitation, the redhead stuck his tongue out, asking Roxas for permission. Roxas gave approval almost immediately and began tongue battling with Axel. Wet sounds could be heard resounding through the whole bar area and the passengers that were also there couldn't help but stare as the two men kept going further with their little show of love.

Some gave a look of disgust, some stared in awe, some blushed, some smiled, and some managed to ignore the whole thing. The two kept on with their little ministrations until they had to separate to catch some breath. Axel grinned widely, looking into the blue eyes of his lover. "Roxas, that was... wow."

"You're mine and if I catch you trying to go with someone else other than me... prepare to get chopped to pieces, Ax," Roxas glared.

"I think I love you even more when you're jealous, Roxie. I wouldn't mind with you jumping me out of nowhere."

"You wish," Roxas grinned, circling his arms around Axel's neck about to pull the redhead down for another kiss again but the ship rocked and the two lost balance. Roxas ended up falling down flat on his back on the sofa, dragging Axel along with him. The ship soon calmed down and Roxas looked around to make sure everything was okay. One thing he was sure about, Axel sure didn't look fine. The redhead held his mouth tight with one of his hands, showing the look as if he's about to barf. Roxas panicked slightly as he saw his lover's face turning blue and he quickly released the arms that were around Axel's neck. The redhead quickly got up and walked away with long steps, soon out of sight.

The blond sat there, dumbfounded, looking around hoping that someone would tell him what's wrong. He quickly snapped back out of his thought and ran after Axel, into the toilet—where he thought Axel would be. And indeed—Axel was there, not even closing the door, barfing and transferring out the inside of his stomach through his mouth. Roxas curved his mouth down in every way possible but swallowed his nerve and ran over to comfort Axel. The color of what's coming out from Axel's mouth was not a pretty one. It's a mixture of brown, black, and white. Mostly brown since Axel consumed a lot of coffee. Roxas rubbed Axel's back and pat it a little so that Axel felt better.

Axel seemed to be okay for a moment and he took in a deep breath, slumped down on the sink but soon when the ship started to rock again, Axel was back to his previous activity. Roxas quickly reached out and dragged out a huge amount of tissues, shoving them over to Axel. The redhead coughed before finally stopped throwing up and fell on Roxas. Roxas held Axel. "You okay?"

"No, not at all," Axel answered weakly, his face pale.

"Aww, c'mon. Kissing me can't be _that_ bad," the blond rolled his eyes, pushing Axel up and looking at him straight in the eyes. He put on a disappointed face.

"Roxie—" Axel chuckled but it sounded like a small fit of cough instead. "You know I love kissing you."

"Yeah, I know. And you know I love teasing you," Roxas grinned. "Ugh, you smell like puke."

"What do you know," Axel rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're sea sick," Roxas laughed loudly, amused. "Go wash your mouth and get rid of the smell," he ordered softly and Axel silently obeyed. "You should have told me about this."

"I don't want you to know," the redhead answered.

"Ah, afraid that I'd tie you to a ship if you did something wrong?" Roxas teased.

"Yeah."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea. Remind me of it when you did something wrong. ...it will be only an hour until we arrive. I'll try and make you feel better. Try to hold it in."

"Sure," Axel agreed half heartedly, wiping the water from his mouth and followed Roxas out of the small toilet which miraculously could fit the two.

They returned to their seats. Roxas helped Axel sat down first since the redhead was a little bit unsteady. After that, he sat down beside him. He watched Axel intently. The redhead looked really messes up, his eyes were closed and his long legs were stretched on the table in front of them. Roxas smiled and lifted Axel's legs, putting it down on the floor and jumping on, sitting on Axel's lap. "Does coffee makes you better?" he whispered, resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"It helps me get my minds off of things," the redhead sneaked his arms around the blond.

"Tell me more about yourself. I never knew much about you, Ax..."

"Me? What do you want to know?" Axel chuckled but coughed later on, trying his best to keep the nausea in his stomach.

"Well, you said that you were from the orphanage. I never knew about that."

"Not many people know." A pause. Roxas wanted to persuade Axel to tell him but decided to stay quite. Finally, Axel began, "I was—put into the orphanage even though my Dad was still alive. Mom died early and dad ended up having to work someplace very far away. He couldn't take me along with him so he put me in HBO. He came home once in a while, maybe once for two or three years," he stopped.

"So, there's a chance I'll meet your dad in Hollow Bastion?"

"No, he's dead," Axel's face turned grim. His eyes were glued to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roxas whispered guiltily, burying his face into Axel's wild untamed hair.

"Not your fault," Axel chuckled solemnly. "I never thought that—that would be last time of me seeing him... he's killed in front of my eyes..."

"Axel... it's okay if you don't want to talk about it..."

"I'm quite happy now actually. I have you with me. That, at least, can keep me entertained," the redhead laughed heartily.

"So, I've become a tool of entertainment to you?" Roxas grinned.

"Yup."

"I'll keep you addicted. So, how was life?"

"After dad died, everything went wrong and—" Axel stopped. "Well, it turns out well now. I have friends in HBO. There's this boy whose hair is blond just like you, named Demyx and he's super hyper in the morning. I can't stand him," he smirked. "And he's sort of in the crazy side too but he's a good guy. You definitely have to meet him and there's this guy, Zexion. He's on the quite side, opposite from Demyx but he's really smart and he could almost imitate and practice everything he's read or heard," he trailed off and glued his eyes to the floor again, not once trying to make eye contact with his lover sitting on his lap. "Roxas, listen... about your family... I was the one who—I'm really sorry, Roxas," his hands formed into fists, ready to receive any kind of hostility and questions from Roxas. He was going to spill it or least was trying to but Roxas remained silent on him. Soon, he heard a small soft snore from his neck. Axel looked over to find Roxas was already fast asleep with his head rested on his shoulder and his face near his neck, looking very peaceful. He felt a bit ticklish when Roxas breathed into his neck but he never showed a smile. His face remained grim and all he could say was, "Roxas..." he couldn't help but feel that something wrong will happen in Hollow Bastion—something that he would rather avoid.

--

When Roxas woke up, he found himself on a king size bed covered in a red fiery blanket which smelt like wardrobe but had this certain soft and warming scent of Axel. He didn't know where he was but he was sure that he's already in Axel's house and already got off the ship. He fell asleep and Axel carried him there. He felt a slight guilt for having fallen off asleep since Axel was telling him his story. He ran a hand through his messy hair and breathed out a huge sigh of disappointment—disappointed of himself. He jumped out of the bed and looked around the room, a nice small room with a wardrobe and a big glass slide window with white curtain.

He stepped out of the room and found himself in a small one room apartment with carpet floor. It was chilly there unlike the weather in Twilight Town. Roxas bit his lower lips, already feeling the shiver up his sleeves. He just realized that he's dressed in a thin t-shirt with knee length baggy pants, no wonder he's freezing. He found a small note place on the kitchen counter written:

_Make yourself at home, Roxie. I have something to do, I'll be back soon. Axel. _

Roxas set the note back on the counter. In front of the kitchen there was a small blank square area with nothing at all, no sofa, no TV, no computer, no table, no chair, nothing. The blond had no complain though since he didn't really mind whether there's entertainment or not but it sure will get boring. At least—there were some psychology books around in the corner.

--

Axel stepped in the big building painted white. The inside was bluish and there were a lot of kids. Some were already teenagers while most were kids. There were quite a few that Axel didn't recognize. He's quite surprised that the orphanage had taken in a number of orphans in his three months absence. Not that any of it was his business but something's felt wrong around there. Without asking for any permission from anyone, he stepped into the sleeping quarters located in the west wing of HBO. He stepped inside the room he was already so familiar with. Inside, he found a teen wearing black sweaters and skin wrapping jeans, sitting on his bed anxiously, staring out the window. His lilac hair covered half of his face, hiding his expression. When he noticed the presence in his room he quickly stood up and turned around to regard the redhead man.

"Axel," he called with a low deep grimacing voice.

"Where's Demyx?" Axel asked.

"Xigbar took him away..." the teen said and stared with blank emotions.

"Xigbar? What's he up to?"

"I don't think he's going to do anything but I'm still worried."

"And you just watched as Demyx was taken away?" Axel asked, growing impatient.

"I couldn't do anything, number eight."

"You could! But you didn't!" Axel growled, grabbing the teen's arm and yanked it. The lilac haired teen hissed at the pain sent to his body. Axel noticed it and he pushed the long sleeve of the teen's sweater up. His eyes grew wide out of anger when he saw the bruises, scratches, and wounds that tainted the pale arm. "Who did this?"

"Axel, Xemnas's back."

"You've gotta be _fucking_ kidding me! Have you found out what he's doing in his three years absence?"

The teen shook his head. "I couldn't find out anything. He knows what we're doing and planning."

"Zexion, where'd Xigbar take Demyx off to?"

"The lab."

Axel's eyes grew wide. He hated those words. Everything that's taken into "the lab" came out either dead or worst than before. Zexion suddenly coughed out blood. The blood painted the white ceramic floor red. The fit of coughs continued and more blood came out from the teen's mouth. Axel ran over to soothe that friend of his. He was relieved when the cough stopped.

"I tried to fight with them and they made me eat something... I think it's alive in my stomach. I can't get it out."

"What the hell?! What's..."

"A lot of things happened in this past three months, Axel. A lot of kids here suddenly disappeared and a lot more was brought in. I don't know what happened to them."

"Xemnas must be trying to perform the—"

"Zexy," A teen with Mohawk blond hair came into the room with clothes torn to pieces and little to cover his body. Zexion, despite his pain, took the blanket and ran over to cover Demyx. The both kneeled down and Demyx just smiled, hugging Zexion, and rubbing the back of the lilac haired teen.

--

Roxas yelped a bit when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. It had been very quite for the past few hours and he had been reading intensely to pass the time. When he saw the familiar redhead got into the apartment, he smiled, put down his book, and ran over to his lover's side. His smile disappeared when he saw Axel's clothes covered with blood. He approached Axel slowly but his steps fastened a while later. He held onto the taller man's arms. "Axel, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Roxas."

"What?"

"I need some time alone. Leave me be."

Roxas stared and finally stood straight, letting go of his grip. Axel shut the door behind him and walked pass Roxas and headed straight to the bathroom. Roxas decided that it's best to leave Axel be even though he's worried and curious. He got back to his book but found out soon that he couldn't concentrate at all.

Axel got into the bathtub and turned on the shower without even bothering to take off his clothes. He kneeled down on the bathtub and punched the wall. His fists soon bleed. He couldn't help but feel angered. Angered—and there's nothing he could do. Something's very wrong was happening and he had no idea on how to reverse it. Demyx and Zexion were in pain and all he could do was just stand there. He couldn't call the cops. Hollow Bastion didn't really have cops and even if there was—it would be pointless. Every single person that's in the orphanage or had ever been in it would be tortured with no idea on how their future would turn out. Even those who had managed to run away would still be haunted by it.

As far as Axel knew, Xemnas had bound all thirteen of them and he's not sure if the man had found a new member. He didn't really care, all he wanted was to save everyone. More importantly—Roxas. He's sure that Xemnas would come to Roxas someday and that someday would be soon. He had to take Roxas somewhere safe but he couldn't tell him the truth. Roxas would turn hostile towards him and everything would go wrong. He wasn't ready. Last time he was about to tell, Roxas had fallen asleep.

--

On the bed in the quite orphanage, two teens were hugging each other on the bed. None of them could sleep either because of the nightmares that haunted them, the silence, or the fit of coughs from Zexion that always threw out blood causing the blanket to be damp and painted red. Demyx was beyond worried. He couldn't stand just lying there and looking at his best friend's pain. Demyx finally decided to summon his water but was stopped soon by Zexion. "You can't," he said, voice hoarse.

"It will make you feel better."

"And you'll get worse. Don't be stupid, Dem." Zexion's voice almost sounded like a whisper.

"But—that thing that Xaldin put inside your mouth...!"

"It's still inside here, Dem. And I think it's eating the insides of my stomach," Zexion said calmly. If people didn't know better, they'd think the teen was joking.

"Zex!" Demyx almost shouted, unable to hide his building worry.

"I'll be okay."

"No, you're not. This is..." Demyx narrowed his eyes and avoided Zexion's eyes. He swallowed his nerve and sneaked his arms around Zexion's neck, pulling the boy in and placed his lips on his. He pushed his tongue into Zexion's mouth forcefully without warning causing the boy to yelp. The blond seemed to be searching for something inside of Zexion. Zexion tried his best to push Demyx away only causing Demyx to tighten his embrace. The kiss continued until Zexion felt something inside of him was taken away. Demyx had used his water technique and transferred the creature into his own body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be able to tame that thing inside me," Demyx grinned with confidence. "Now we're even. You've tried to save me before and now I've tried to save you," his words ended with a fit of cough.

"Dem!" The usual emotionless Zexion showed worry in his face. He sat up, trying to find a way to help Demyx but his usual clever brain couldn't produce any good idea.

"I'm okay," the blond forced a smile. "Hey, Zexion."

"Yeah?"

Demyx gulped and hugged Zexion tightly, almost crushing the smaller male. Zexion hid his face inside Demyx's chest and gripped the blond's shirt tightly. "Axel will come out with a way to save us right?... to get us out of this curse? And you'll come up with a plan too, right?"

"Yes, I will find out a way, Dem. I will."

"And I will protect you. We've been together for so long now, right?"

Zexion hummed as a reply, remembering back the day he and Demyx met. He had hated Demyx at first and he's still not quite sure about how he felt about Demyx now. On the other hand, Demyx felt a strong emotion over Zexion. The blond had always showed emotions to everyone however, he knew Zexion was different—different in more ways than he could ever imagine but he couldn't figure out what.

The night was peaceful and cold. The two best friends kept warm by hugging onto each other while on the other side of the town, Roxas couldn't sleep and he kept wondering. Next to him was Axel who had remained silent ever since. He hadn't spoken a single word since then even though Roxas had diverted the conversation to something else. He hadn't even touch Roxas which Roxas found very unusual. Roxas soon felt the cold taking over him even though he had been safely tugged in the blanket, without Axel's warmth, nothing felt the same for him. He managed to fall asleep. That night, nightmares started to take over the blond's dream again, while the redhead was wide awake.

--

Alright, so... it turned out this way. Let's see... this is awkward. Please, tell me what you think. I'll reply to the reviews I can't reply online here. I think I've replied the all the reviews for the last chapter. :D Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

Rikku2233: Hey, thank you very much! No, you don't need to be sorry. Hehe, I'm very glad that you're still reading and I hope you keep reading on. Thank you!

Tre Le Coco: Thank you! I'm glad to know that you think this isn't turning out as a disappointment. I hope I can write out Roxas' reaction well though. It would be soon, maybe in the next two chapters. Thank you! I've finally moved. Hehe :D

--

Yay! Update at last! I'm really sorry that this takes so long to update. Life's been treating me harshly recently so forgive me for the crappy-ness of this chapter (I think there are many grammatical errors and jumbled up sentences in this chapter)... Ahaha. I hope you enjoyed it though and I guess you're very confused—though I hope not... Thank you very much! Oh and happy AkuRoku day! (in two days) :D Hope you have a great day!


	15. Separated

This is me updating! Yay! Thank you for those who read and reviewed!! Thank you!!

**Chapter 15**

**Separated**

Axel woke up abruptly—not that he was asleep. He just laid there on the bed for hours and hours, wide awake. Just when he managed to doze off, Roxas started shifting and trashing horribly on the bed. At first, the redhead thought that Roxas was playing with him, so he just chose to ignore the blond. But then, it became worst as Roxas was starting to moan. Axel panicked considerably and he sat up, turned on the bed lamp, and leaned in to Roxas' care. Roxas kept trashing without any sign of waking up soon. He sweated and his usually peaceful face frowned, as if in pain. Axel tried to shake and wake his blond lover up but found out soon that his doing was in vain. He didn't give up, trying his best to wake Roxas up. When Roxas moaned in pain, Axel felt pain in his chest too. He immediately reached out for the blond and pulled him into a crushing embrace, hoping silently that the blond would wake up from whatever nightmare that was haunting him.

--

"_Fire… there's fire everywhere…"_

_Where is this? _

_Roxas stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fire. All he could see was the bright color of orange and red, eating away the darkness. There was no pain, nothing whatsoever. Roxas couldn't feel anything. He only stood there in silence. Suddenly images became to form in front of him. There was a young woman, the same young woman that Roxas had seen in his dreams before—the woman dressed in pink. Just across from that woman, Roxas saw what he thought was him when he was small. He had no memories of being that young before. The young Roxas was sobbing and crying, floating amidst the fire, pounding on the transparent wall. _

_Roxas frowned. He remembered being there before but in a different point of view. Last time, he was the one inside the transparent thing—inside the cupboard…looking and sobbing at the dying woman. While now, he was just standing there, watching, observing from the sides. He wanted to help; he tried to move his feet but found that it was heavy as hell. He couldn't even lift it. He couldn't move even a single of his limb. Every part of his body was like stone. The only thing he could move was his eyes—which currently were glued to the scene in front of him. He tried to open his mouth but no voice came out. He was not even breathing._

_The fire that's surrounding the three people in the area soon went on to eat the woman away—and Roxas watched again for the second time without being able to do anything. He felt pain in his heart and he wondered why. In an instant, he had found his answer. That woman was his mother. He began speculating that there must be a horrible accident. The house was burnt down and his whole family died, leaving only him alone—the only survivor. But then… how is he alive? He shouldn't be alive. A mere cupboard couldn't have saved his life from that raging fire. It didn't make sense. If the cupboard had really saved him, then why didn't his mother go and hide inside too? _

_The fire continued to run amok and Roxas could feel pain—he felt like he was burnt alive. He could feel the temperature of whatever place he was in rising at an extreme rate, threatening to eat him away. Even though he could feel pain, he just stood there—paralyzed. His tears continued to stream out but he couldn't find his voice. It was horrible. He felt the pain eating him but he couldn't do anything to avoid it. He couldn't move and he couldn't do anything. Nothing physical could be seen happening to Roxas' body. Nothing at all—only pain. _

_Two minutes later, the young Roxas and the body of the woman vanished, leaving only Roxas there with the running fire. To Roxas' relieve, the fire also ceased, leaving him with only darkness. The temperature dropped painfully low that Roxas could feel his whole body frozen. His pain was lifted and he could move again. However, he couldn't see anything. Not even his own hands, nothing—only darkness. Roxas was lost; he ran endlessly, hoping to find some heat amidst the unbearably cold and dark area and light so that he could see—or at least wake up and save himself. He was well aware that all these are simply nightmares—the nightmares that had haunted him for years. Was it all merely a picture of his past? If it was his past, then why did he remember it through his dream? Why was it haunting him? How did he forget? _

"_Axel…" he called out, relieved to finally find his voice again. There was no answer. "Axel!" he called out again with a louder volume this time. There was no answer. He needed Axel… where was he? Where was Axel when he needed him the most?_

_--_

"Axel…" Roxas suddenly called out amidst his violent trash in Axel's embrace. Axel, who was hugging the blond tightly, loosened his embrace and eyed Roxas' expression. Roxas was still asleep; his eyes are closed and tears continued to ran down from those closed eyes. "Axel!" Roxas called again. Axel was surprised. He quickly shook his head and came back to his senses.

"I'm here, Roxas. I'm here," he mumbled. "I'm here beside you."

"Axel…please…where are you?"

"Rox, I'm here," Axel answered again but Roxas didn't seem to be able to hear him.

"Ax, help…" Roxas' voice turned desperate.

Axel could feel his heart break. "Roxas, please tell me what I could do to help. Please…" the redhead pleaded but earned no answer from the blond. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry…" Axel continued to mutter incoherently, hugging the blond closer. He would do anything to relieve Roxas of anything that he was enduring right now. If killing himself would help Roxas, he would do it without a second thought—because…he had sinned. He had turned Roxas into what he is. He was the one who broke Roxas' life.

--

_Roxas was running around without destination. He soon found himself out of breathe and he stopped to catch his breath. After he recovered, he continued to walk around endlessly. He was becoming more and more desperate in search of anything at all. Axel wasn't even there. He couldn't rely on Axel to save him. Axel wouldn't always be there for him. Suddenly, he heard a very faint voice. "Ax? Is that you?"_

_The blond followed the voice and it became clearer. It was definitely the voice Roxas was familiar with—no, not Axel. Axel wouldn't have a voice that deep. A person soon came into view—a man wearing a cloak with patterns of black and white all over. The man had dark skin color and white silver hair. Roxas immediately recognized him. He was Xemnas…he had a dream about him once and he wondered why he remembered. "Roxas," the dark and deep voice called. It sounded creepy to Roxas' ears._

"_Who are you?" the blond frowned. He couldn't see himself but he could see the man standing in front of him, towering over him._

"_I am here to save you," Xemnas said, reaching out and offering a hand to Roxas. _

"_Save me?" Roxas frowned even more, feeling suspicious yet at the same time calm. He felt relaxed with the man around but at the same time, his stomach was churning and turning endlessly, seeming to be telling him something—telling him to be careful. His heart didn't agree though, as it remained calm, without a single feeling of panic or hostility._

"_Come. I will take care of you," Xemnas smiled and Roxas didn't like that smile. However, it was as if he was being controlled, he took the man's hand and followed him into the darkness._

"_Who—are you?" Roxas tried again. His expression was blank and his eyes had darkened. Even when he saw the light and he could see himself again, he did not take joy in that. He just followed, walking behind the man with Xemnas gripping his hand._

"_That does not matter. Just remember that I will always come to save you, Roxas," the man said; it sounded creepy to Roxas' ears._

_Roxas wanted to run away and find Axel but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. It's as if the body wasn't his anymore. _

_--_

"I don't want to go…" Roxas mumbled inaudibly but Axel could hear it clearly. "I don't want to go… Axel…" the blond's eyes opened abruptly. Axel was surprised when he felt Roxas hugging him back. "Axel!" Roxas cried and gripped the front of Axel's chest as if it was his life itself.

"Are you okay? You were trashing badly," Axel asked, worry and horror yet at the same time relieve were apparent in his voice.

Roxas looked up and met his eyes with the emerald of Axel's. The blond's cerulean eyes were welled up with tears; his cheeks flushed of all the crying. "I—" Roxas paused and proceeded to sitting away from Axel, turning his back to him. "I'm sorry," he continued, using his long sleeves to wipe off his tears.

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"I shouldn't be acting like this," Roxas sobbed. "I must have disturbed your sleep. Sorry."

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" the redhead was obviously worried and saddened. He hugged Roxas and turned around so that he came face to face with his blond. "You were trashing badly. What are you dreaming about?"

"I—I don't remember," the blond answered shakily; his voice hoarse.

"It's okay, Rox. I'm here," Axel cooed softly and planted a soft kiss to Roxas' forehead.

"I don't want to sleep anymore…"

Silence.

"I want water… I—I'll go get it…" Roxas muttered, still sounding horrified, sneaking away from Axel's embrace.

"I'll go. Stay here, Roxas," Axel said softly. That was the first time Roxas heard Axel sounded so soft before. He became calmer just by hearing the redhead's gentle voice.

Roxas wouldn't let Axel go. He quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed Axel's arm. "Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Don't… leave me on the bed… alone," he continued weakly, staring at the bed as if it was some kind of a horrible monster. He blushed when he noticed what he was saying, feeling scared that Axel would make fun of him. He dare not look at Axel in the face. He was sure the redhead must be grinning deviously right now.

"Alright," Axel's even softer voice scared Roxas. Axel was being so gentle. The blond yelped when he felt his feet took off of the ground. Axel was carrying him bridal style and smiling kindly to him.

"Axel! I can walk!" Roxas protested.

"Hold on, the bride is coming!" Axel said cheerfully, carrying the lithe blond out of the bedroom. Roxas had no other choice then to sneak his arm around Axel's neck, hanging on for dear life. He was well aware that he couldn't possibly die from being carried like that but he was a little bit frightened yet at the same time excited. He remembered that he used to have the same feelings before when someone was carrying him but he had no idea who and when. When they had arrived in the kitchen, Axel put Roxas down. Roxas was a little bit disappointed that they had lost contact but he didn't show it. Axel stepped over to the counter and poured a glass of water for Roxas. The blond took it and in mere seconds, he had had it gulped down.

"Was I really trashing that badly?"

Axel nodded hesitantly, also pouring a glass of water and drinking it down slowly. "You were moaning and talking…"

"What—did I say?"

"There's…nothing to worry about. Are you alright? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Roxas smiled, seemingly knowing that Axel was avoiding his question. "I'm alright. Thanks, Axel."

"I didn't do anything."

Roxas just smiled softly. Even though Axel said that, he knew the redhead was trying his best to help. That look on Axel's face, the worry and horror in his tone…he was sure that he must have muttered something in his sleep or at least had done something that worried Axel. He appreciated it and he was happy that Axel cared so much about him. Roxas set his glass on the counter and approached his redhead, sneaking his arms around the taller man's neck, leaning up and claiming the familiar lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "Thanks," Roxas whispered silently, calming down and cheering up considerably.

The sun rose up and shone inside the small apartment. "It's morning," the redhead grinned.

"Good morning, Axel."

"Good morning, Roxie."

--

Zexion took in a deep breath of the morning air. Demyx was still sleeping on the bed peacefully. He was a little bit relieved that Demyx had stopped coughing for the most part of the night. He began to panicked when he woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Demyx had gone very silent. He couldn't sleep the entire time. He would frequently check Demyx's pulse and breathing to see whether the blond was still alive. When he confirmed that Demyx was indeed okay, he would go back and lay down, inhaling Demyx's scent. He supposed Demyx's water had tamed the creature. It was a creature that Xemnas had created to control the children in the orphanage. Once it got inside of one's body, it would begin eating away everything that comes in its way. It was not a surprise to find someone dead in the morning with holes in their stomach, eaten away by the creature. The only one who could remove it was Demyx. Zexion could do it too since he was specialized in copying other's talent but he hadn't learned how to control the creature inside himself. Thus, he couldn't really just transfer it inside him. He was quite taken aback by Demyx suddenly kissing him even though it was obvious that Demyx was only doing it to transfer the creature into his body.

If Zexion was honest to himself, he liked the feeling of Demyx's lips upon his but he was too stubborn to admit it. They were best friends. They had known each other since Demyx came into the orphanage. Zexion never had a friend before and Demyx was his first friend. He wouldn't want his friendship with Demyx went downhill with his feelings. He yelped when he felt a hand placed upon his shoulder. "Morning, Zex," Demyx grinned happily.

Zexion quickly turned around to look at his blond friend. He looked down, eyes glued to the floor with half his face covered by his smooth silky lilac hair. "Are you okay?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Never feel better!" the blond laughed.

Zexion frowned and lifted his head. "Are you sure? After last night, there's got to be something inside you that's been eaten away by that creature. I'm sure it struggled with you even though you tamed it with your water."

"Well, I'm healthy," Demyx said with a singsong.

"You're pretending," Zexion countered with a grim and serious voice.

Demyx laughed. "You're worrying about me."

Zexion rolled his eyes; there was a faint blush forming on his cheek. "You always make people worry."

"Hey, I'm not."

"I will not engage into a childish quarrel with you."

"Yes, father," Demyx stuck his tongue out.

"Very funny, Demyx."

"Very funny, Zexion."

"Stop imitating me."

"Stop imitating me."

"Demyx!"

"Yes, Zexy?"

"You're irritating."

"I know." Demyx chuckled. "It's been so long since I see that frown on your face."

"I will learn that technique of yours. Next time, you won't need to take it inside your body."

"I don't mind if you relied on me, Zex. At least, that way, I know I can be of use," Demyx stepped closer and reached out. He slowly combed aside Zexion's hair that was covering half of his face and put it behind the boy's ear. "After all…I'm the one who played a big role in creating this…creature…"

"It's an inanimate object that you made to life by using your water technique," Zexion mumbled, strands of hair fell down and covered his face again. "And then when you refused to help anymore, Saix made me do research to bring life without your help. It was both our fault."

"It's not your fault. It was all me. You did it to save me because I was taken hostage by Xaldin. I'm the one who started the whole thing."

"You didn't know it would turn out this way. Stop with the foolish self accusation, Demyx."

Demyx forced a weak smile. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

Zexion stepped out of the room, followed by Demyx. The two were embracing another new day with the hope that everything would go well. They didn't want anything to do with Xemnas or any of the superior in the Orphanage but they couldn't escape either. No one could escape…

--

Axel and Roxas were well dressed up for having a walk around the town today. Even though Roxas had just had his horrible nightmares, he was happy. Partly because Axel seemed to be back to his normal self and another part was because he couldn't remember most of what he had dreamt about. He could still feel the pain searing through his body when he was taking a shower but of course, he would never let Axel know. He didn't want Axel to worry.

Axel, on the other hand, was sure something was still amiss with his blond. He pretended he didn't know. They were going to go to town and there was no use to make the situation grim. And so, there they were, in the town of Hollow Bastion. The sun was shining up high which heat up the temperature a bit. Roxas had to wear a long sleeved jacket in order to hide from the cold wind. While Axel was used to the cold wind that he only wore a black skin tight shirt. "I hate the wind," Roxas grumbled, hugging his arms together.

Axel chuckled. "The wind feels nice, Roxie."

"The wind is full of dust and it's cold." The blond bit his bottom lips cutely. "But, I'll stop complaining," he smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

Roxas seemed to be thinking. "What about going to the residence of the Strife family—the one that Dad mentioned?... I'm sure it will be able to jog up my memory."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean… there must be a reason why you forgot everything. Especially if you're traumatic, going there instantly will only scare you."

"Yeah, I guess… so…" Roxas tilted his head to the side, wondering what he should say next.

"Let's go to the Orphanage first."

"Sure," Roxas nodded hesitantly. He caught up with Axel who had walked several foots away from him and laced his hand with the redhead's. Axel eyed Roxas and smiled; the blond mirrored the smile. The redhead was uneasy. He was determined to tell Roxas about everything but he couldn't form a good explanation. He wouldn't want Roxas to freak out on him and leave him. "Axel… your—hand is sweaty," Roxas grinned nervously, gripping the redhead's hand.

"Oh, it is?" Axel quickly took his hand. "Sorry about that," he chuckled nervously, wiping his hand on his pants.

"It's funny. I should be the one who's nervous."

"Um, yeah. Should be that way, huh?" Axel looked up to the sky, scared to eye his blond.

"I guess…" Roxas played with his finger and blushed. "It's because you're beside me that I'm not scared at all."

"Roxas…" Axel felt a sudden stab to his heart. Was that Roxas blushing? He smiled at how cute the blond was and at the same time he felt guilt and misery filling every last part of his body.

"I don't know how I would feel if you're not here. I mean…" Roxas trailed off, staring at the teens who were playing skateboards at the side road.

Axel inched closer and put his arm around Roxas' waist, pulling the lithe blond closer. "I'll be always there with you."

"I know you will. By the way… there's something that I've been very curious about."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so persistent in chasing me? I punched you the first time we met."

"That's easy. Because you're too cute to resist."

"You're just teasing me, aren't you?"

"I am not. No matter what you do, you look so adorably cute," Axel smirked and grabbed Roxas' ass causing the blond to yelp.

Roxas blushed and pouted. "Don't do things like that!" he hissed.

"Why? It's fun."

"Everybody's staring," he whispered.

"And you care?"

"To be honest… no, not at all," Roxas grinned sheepishly and halted. He turned to face Axel completely and gripped the front of the redhead's shirt, closing his eyes and giving a soft peck to Axel's lips.

The two continued walking through the roads of Hollow Bastion. It was still a little bit early and the roads were still quite. Several kids wearing school uniforms could be seen running around, some were taken by their mother, boarding the bus to the school. High school students could be seen chatting around, some with headphones accompanied with blaring loud music, some were girls who were giggling and laughing, gossiping. The cold air was blowing harshly; the sky seemed to be darkened as the sun began to hide behind the clouds. Street lights were turned off as Roxas and Axel walked and honks could be heard coming from angry drivers who were tired of the traffic. The sound of the train could be heard passing by every fifteen minutes. It only took thirty minutes to arrive at the Orphanage as the two were walking very slowly in somehow comfortable but awkward silence.

The big building painted in white amazed Roxas. He could almost be certain that he had seen that building somewhere before but as of now, he couldn't remember where. The building irked something inside of Roxas. He felt peaceful, yet at the same time he felt fearful. His grip on Axel's hand tightened and the redhead could feel the anxiety coming from the blond. "It will be okay," Axel said softly, giving a soft pat on Roxas' head.

Roxas swallowed a lump that had apparently formed in his throat. "Yeah," he nodded and forced a smile, taking a step into the Orphanage, followed by Axel closed behind.

"I'll introduce you to my two best friends. You may not know them because you didn't stay long in here."

"Hey, Axel…"

"Yes?"

Roxas looked at Axel in the eyes. His cerulean bored into Axel's emerald, feeling uncertain whether or not to voice his concern. He finally smiled. "It's nothing," he shook his head lightly. Roxas was quite bothered by the whole thing. Axel sounded like he knew him from the past yet he didn't say anything. Roxas couldn't bring himself to ask Axel.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted when he saw the redhead.

"Dem," the redhead smiled to Demyx and Zexion who was standing behind Demyx. He frowned when he saw a hint of blood in Demyx's attire. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Healthy as ever!" Demyx answered cheerfully and he shifted his attention to Roxas. "Hi, Roxie!!" he shouted and went to give the lithe blond his trademarked bear crushing hug.

Roxas yelped. "Umm, hi?"

"I'm Demyx," he said cheerfully.

"Demyx, give Roxas some air," Axel grinned.

Demyx laughed and let go of his embrace, stepping back and standing beside Zexion. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zexion, Roxas."

"It seems… you all know me?" Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"Everybody knows you! Axel can't stop talking about you in his letter," Demyx grinned.

"Oh, what'd he say about me?"

"No, don't, Demyx," Axel snapped.

"I shall tell you about that when Axel is not around," Zexion offered.

"Oh, thanks," Roxas answered uneasily, feeling everything very new to him.

"I need to speak to you, Axel," Zexion requested.

Axel nodded. "But, Roxas…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Demyx grinned.

"Alright, make sure Roxas is okay," Axel demanded.

"I'll be okay, Axel," Roxas smiled.

Zexion and Axel went off, leaving Roxas and Demyx behind in the front hall of the Orphanage. They sat down later on the sofa there.

--

Axel followed Zexion. They stopped in the playing room where it was currently empty. The children were having their breakfast and they would come back later after they were done, which was half an hour later. Zexion stood silently and Axel didn't say anything. He knew it was best to be silent until Zexion asked him questions rather than rushing the lilac boy. Zexion seemed to be deep in thought.

"His scent…" Zexion whispered then. His whisper could be clearly heard throughout the empty room. "He's the same Roxas from before, right?"

"Yeah… I thought he looked familiar but I never thought it was really him. I never thought I'd meet him again," Axel replied, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"And what's your purpose of dragging him all back into this?"

"I didn't intend to… I wanted to tell him everything about his past."

"Why would you when he's living happily? Why would you bring his misery back to him? He shouldn't remember. It is not necessary."

"I know, I know that."

"No one can really escape from this Orphanage…" Zexion muttered under his breath, eyes glued to the window picturing the garden at the back of HBO.

"You mean… Xemnas is pulling the strings again?"

"No. Xemnas is _always_ pulling the strings. He would be satisfied as long as he's entertained and from what I know…his current entertainment is you and Roxas. You have to be careful, Axel. Words can hurt."

"What do you mean? Do you know what will happen?" Axel demanded.

"I don't know. Only Roxas knows. I'm not the Key of Destiny. He is. He is the one who could 'see' and 'foretell'."

"But you could imitate people's ability."

"I am not strong enough to master everything and I still have no idea how all of these work. I haven't seen all the uppers this morning. They are up to something. Do you have any idea?"

"I have talked with _them_ and they agreed with our plan but I still don't know anything that's not vague," Axel explained.

"Very well…I will try to find more information."

"Zexion, be careful."

"I will," the lilac haired boy answered calmly. Seconds later, he suddenly gasped softly. "I can't smell Roxas' scent in this building anymore," he said. "Something's wrong, Axel."

"What?" Axel became alerted and he rushed out of the room into the front hall.

--

"I'm very glad we finally get to meet like this!" Demyx broke up the ice and stroke a conversation.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Roxas smiled.

"Oh, so Axel's correct? You forgot everything?"

"I can't remember anything. And my past seems very important. That's why I'm here with Axel. I need to find out."

"But if you've forgotten… are you sure?" Demyx inquired worriedly.

"Why does everyone always stare at me with that face when I say things like this?" Roxas laughed.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that."

Silence.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Demyx asked, standing up. "I'll go get it for you."

"Pepsi would be fine, thanks."

"No problem." Demyx walked away.

Watching Demyx's figure disappeared from the hall, Roxas released a sigh. He felt like he didn't know himself anymore. Why did everyone seemed to know so much about him and didn't tell him anything? He couldn't get any answer—they wouldn't give him answers that he sought.

"_I would give you the answer, Roxas."_

"What?" Roxas frowned, looking left and right to see where the voice was coming from. There was no one but him in the room. "Who's there?" he asked.

"_Come to me, Roxas. I will give you the answer. Come to the Strife residence."_

"What? But I don't know where it is," Roxas reasoned, standing up, alerted, looking around cautiously.

"_Really now?"_

"I…" Roxas' voice was halted. The blond found his voice no longer there. His body suddenly moved on its out, stepping out of the Orphanage. "Axel…." he muttered silently. He was a bit hesitant but a big part of him wanted to go to the Strife residence. He could find his answer directly there, he was sure. Rather than seeking it from someone who would hide everything from him, he would find out on his own. Thus, he merely followed as his body walked away from the area. The further he walked, the more he felt the area really familiar. He had went through the streets before and he remembered someone carrying him in a hurry through those streets—his mother, in the dream.

He felt that he had regained control of his body for a while but he didn't stop. He kept walking through the familiar path and he arrived there. It was a sight to behold. The whole area stretched far. There nothing there, only an enormous rectangular area with brick floor. Roxas stopped, standing in front of the area which apparently had a big gate that lead inside. Faintly, he could see an image of a mansion formed there and there were trees everywhere, surrounding the place.

"Welcome, Roxas," A deep voice called out. Roxas started and he quickly turned around, finding himself face to face with a dark skinned man. The man had white long hair and was wearing a white black-stained cloak. Roxas knew him as Xemnas. "Roxas Strife, I will reveal the truth you if you seek it."

"Xemnas…" the name was muttered out from the lithe's blond lips.

--

Axel ran out and he bumped into Demyx who was holding two cans of Pepsi. Demyx was surprised and he dropped the cans and himself on the floor in the process. Axel quickly ran over to his friend, followed by Zexion from behind. "Demyx!" the redhead shook the blond's shoulder. "Where's Roxas? Tell me he's with you!"

"I was getting a drink for him. He should still be in the front hall." Demyx smiled, trying to comfort Axel.

"No, he's not there. His scent vanished from this building entirely." Zexion replied. The lilac haired boy was able to copy other's ability and track down scents of people.

Axel didn't waste anytime. He ran to the front hall to confirm his fear and it was true—Roxas disappeared from the place where he should be. "Where is he, Zexion?"

"He's gone out from this building and headed east."

"East, east…" Axel mumbled.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," Demyx mumbled. "Maybe he's gone to search for the bathroom," he tried to calm the situation down. "No… wait a minute! East is…!"

"Strife's residence!" Demyx and Axel shouted together.

Without further ado, Axel ran out of the Orphanage, heading east. _Please be safe, Roxas._

_Axel… I don't want to get separated again…_

--

Tre Le Coco: lol, I'm really glad that you are entertained! Oh, the covered in blood thing is because Axel was dealing with Zexion who was somehow assaulted by the creature inside his body. So, it's kinda like Zexion is coughing blood and the blood stained Axel's clothes. Ehehe, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you very much!!

--

Okay, I definitely know about my messy update schedules nowadays. Between college, homeworks, home, commuting, writing, mental blocks, tests, studying, and everything, I don't really have the time to sit down and write anymore (and of course, my mind's all messed up. So this chapter probably came out messed up...). Of course, I always get distracted and ended up writing anyway. Anyhow, there are also those horrible mental blocks that are plaguing me. XD I hope I can finish this story soon. It's my one goal. XD I started in with this fic and I'm determined to finish it. Also, I'm sorry if things seemed odd in some ways. I pretty much had forgotten about what I wrote in the previous chapters. I'm sorry for all that. And please tell me what you think of this chapter. I think I'm really getting horrible in writing. Please tell me if something seemed amiss, I will correct it. Thank you.


End file.
